


101 Reasons Why

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Erotic, Lemon, Multi, NSFW Art, addictedtosmut, dirtyfics, pornreading, shortsmuts, smutfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: I came across a prompt of sorts that was a hundred reasons to have sex. I decided it would be fun to do a drabble. I picked a topic and then a pair for which reason fit the best. I'm trying something new and I know most of my followers are BBRae fans. So I've listed each couple/ship so if you see a couple you can't stand to read then don't. I'm always up for more ideas for these.





	1. WallyxJinx  Because we fit together

  **WallyxJinx  Because we fit together**

Jinx's hips moved with a powerful sway as she walked down the street in her skirted trench coat. Her heels clicked against the side walk in a satisfying way. She'd sent him a simple text that said.  _'I'm in town can I stop by?'_  She'd left off the I miss you. She hadn't seen him in six months. Longest and loneliest mission of her life. 

She'd been back in the States long enough to check into her hotel, that she had no intention of staying in that night. And got cleaned up just because she'd been up for 36 hours didn't mean she had to look like she had. Her skin had been able to pick up a slight tan, and it was clear she hadn't cut her hair while she was gone it was pulled into a long high pony tail.

She felt her heart raced as she knocked on the door her eyes locking on the bright green ones that started neck at hers. She smirked at his windblown hair, he never could get it to do what he wanted. In that moment she felt sixteen again. Hard to believe it has been nearly ten years. He'd changed her life in so many ways. Because of him she was a hero.

  
He was wearing a t-shirt that had the Flash lighting bolt symbol underneath a flannel button up shirt. It was obvious and risky outfit choice, and he was sure all the different leaders in the Titans would have been shook their heads in disapproval but he couldn't help his quirky personality. It did nothing in aiding his secret identity, not that he'd have to hide it from her. She was one of the only people who truly knew him. His freckles had darkened over the last month due to the fact that he had been constantly in the sun. He was just happy when he didn't come home with a third degree sunburns. 

He smirked showing off a perfect smile of pearly whites. His eyes moved over her face. Searching for changes while most were subtle there was still some easy ones to spot. Her skin flawless not a mark or blemish. He was sure other girls were so envious of that perfect skin. Fuck he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of it either. She looked older that was sure as she gave him that gorgeous smile it took his breath away. 

"And here she is miss America! Ladies and Gentlemen." He announced breaking the silence he reached out pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey beauty queen." He whispered in her ear feeling the flutter of her chest.

  
Her arms wrapped around him as she hid her face in his neck. She smelled of jasmine and sweet pea. "Wally we've been over this I'm from India." her chuckle filled the air. "you're looking really good." She said softly her lips brushing over his skin.

  
He breathed in her scent feeling like he stepped back in time. The time when only they existed. He wondered if together there scent would remind people of a warms summer day her flowerly while his was fresh and airy like clean linen. It was soft brush of her lips on his skin that sent his heart palpating. She hadn't shocked him but she may have well have. He exhaled slowly before she could blink he was pressing his mouth to hers. Just like they were teenagers once more.

  
Jinx found her fingers in his hair her lips parting against his. Her own heart matching his as it beats hard under her ribs. Her small frame pressed into his larger one fitting perfectly in the curve.

  
He lost his breath and most likely his brain, but the fact that she was kissing him back was only a good sign. He pulled away regretfully and uttered "I'm sorry." It was complete lie but he didn't want to scare her away. His hands moved down her back resting at where her back dimples began. He locked eyes with her and his stomach dropped.

  
Jinx gained a bright smirk on her lips. She untied her coat and popped the hidden button she let it slide to the floor. "I'm not." Was all she replied as she stood in front of him in three things. One a pair of heals that made her killer legs look even better. Two a pair of bright violet panties. And three a necklace that fell between her perky breasts.

  
The one thing Wally had managed to do was slammed the door from any wandering eyes. He watched the curve of eyebrow raised as he gaped at her. He hadn't been expecting this at all he muttered something that sounded like "sweet baby Jesus." Under his breath before he rambled out. "Well I'm definitely over dressed."

  
"That all you got to say?" She watched his face carefully. She looked up at him. "Or should I put my coat back on?"

  
He was quick to grab her hip and pulled Her right next to him. "hold on sexy." He whipped them out of the foyer and into his bed room. He began kissing her his hands roaming her perfect chest. Jinx let out a content sigh as she kissed him back her lips parted as her tongue dared to touch his. Her body arched up of his bed. Her fingers once again in his hair. She hasn't been touched in six months to say she was wound tight was an understatement.

  
His lips parted as he kissed her deeply. She tasted absolutely devilish and he was loving every second he got. Her body was perfect everything about it was the timing the place, all of it. His thumb ran over the curve of her breast before peaking the interest of something better. Jinx whimpers turned into moans as she began pushing off his bottom up shirt. "you're still over dressed." Her voice lusty as her eyes watching his.

  
"Then help me." He mumbled between her lips. His hand moved down gripping her as and pushing her into his groin.

  
Jinx hips grinding into his. She quickly pulled off his shirts. She ran her nails over his back. "I've missed you." She shuttered as the skin of her chest hit his. The shocks traveling though their bodies.

  
It was getting hot and heavy really quick. His lips moved off hers and began trailing down her neck, and stopping at the peak of her chest. His tongue swirled over the apex of her nipple. "You tasted like the sun." He whispered knowing it made little to no sense. He tugged off his pants leaving just his boxer briefs. He grabbed her and tossed her on to his unmade bed.

  
Jinx whimpered more her eyes watching his as she let herself be tossed on the bed. She giggled her eyes on his as she held her foot up so he'd take off her shoe. She ran her hands over her own hips. "Mmm Wally.."

"You can keep saying my name." He tossed both shoes of and then moved to her underwear. "I want the only thing you to be wearing is that necklace, and me of course."

  
Jinx lifted her hips off the bed for him to slid the lace down her pale perfect skin. She had fading henna designs scattered over her smooth skin. "That was kinda my plan."

  
He answered her by kissing her thigh then her hip. "birth control?" He mumbled kissing the Hena art.

  
She nodded. "Yeah I'm on the pill. " her hips arched into his lips. She like always was free of any hair. She hated body hair, said it made her feel unsexy. He kissed her softly loving the sweet velvet. His fingers plunged into her. He took a deep breath reminding himself to slow down. They had deep discussion before about going to fast. He gently licked her letting the tasted of her linger there. Her head tilted back as she let out a soft moan. Her hips crashed into his hand. She was just like he remembered. Tight, warm and easy to excite. She parted her legs further for him her fingers tangled in both his hair and his sheets.

  
He began his rhythm the one that he could never forget. Sliding his fingers in and out of her at a good pace. His mouth sucked her gingerly knowing she be lost in a matter of minutes. Jinx gasped forgetting how well he knew her body. They'd discovered it together. Her eyes fluttered as she tightened her grip. Her legs spasmed slightly around him as the familiar build up began. The higher he brought her the louder her moans grew. Her walls growing slowly tighter as her muscles began their tell tall sign of her coming bliss. He willed his hand to speed up but not too lighting fast. He flicked his tongue and pressed up against her swollen pleasure spot. He could feel her body giving in so he kept it up. Her legs moved and gently bushed against him as the sinful sounds left her lips. Her eyes closed as the delicate sounds filled the air she lost herself in that moment. "W-wallly." Her eyes closed as her body drifted down from its high arch.

  
He pulled his last garment off and was over her in seconds. He rubbed his head over her trembling body then pushed into her. "I missed you." He groaned leaning to to kiss her. He loved how they fit like a puzzle piece. Jinx 's nails dug softly into his skin, her lips finding his in a fervent passion. She kissed him like it was the last thing she'd ever do. She lifted her leg to drape it over his hip pulling him in deeper. It was true she fit him like a second skin. He grabbed her wrists throwing them above her. He ground his hips moving into her. He loved way she moved under him.

  
Jinx moved her body skillfully under his, her hips pulling back and slamming into his. She never missed a beat. Her slender body arching tighter as her moans echoed in his ears before she nipped his bottom lip. She raised the other leg locking her ankles. She pulled him in further as she felt her body begin the buildup again. Wally grunted as his body tighten painfully. He let hands go so he could focus on her clit. He had found that spot instantly and now was ramming it. "Come for me beautiful."

  
Jinx did as told her body crashing into his as it jerked and spasmed. Her walls surrounding around him. His name a deep sultry moan. He could see hear and feel her perfect body going into orgasm. He let His head fall into the space of her neck and began to focus on coming himself. For another minute or so he rode her deep and hard. He let out a deep grunt as color flooded his face. "mmm he mumble." "why did you..." pant "come back?"

  
Her own body was flush with color as she ran her tongue over her lips. She slid the soft skin of her legs down from him hips hooking them on his strong thighs. In one solid movement she had them switched, he was under her now. She sat up running her hands over his chest. "When I sleep I dream of you." Her voice was breathy as she still was trying to catch her own breath. Then she made a small move to rock her hips. She had decided she was going to try and prevent him from going down before another fall. "And while awake I found myself missing you." Followed by a well thought out thrust. "And I'd already tried everything to get over you. But nothing worked." She rose her body up so just the tip of him was inside her before dropping down onto him. "Then I realized I didn't want to get over you. I just wanted you."

  
Wally loved this angle of her. Not to mention she really knew how to ride him. She was strong and skinny just like before. He was tall almost too lanky from running all the time but with her they fit perfectly. He moaned as she began slowly torturing him rising and falling like that made him want to grab her flip her around plow her from behind the though of how her muscles would clench made him gasp. "you not leaving again are you?" He asked.

  
"Only if you send me away." She moved his hands to her hips. She slowly built up the rhythm and depth. Her hands on his chest to give herself better leverages. Her chest bouncing with every planned out thrust. This time he'd go first. She'd make sure of it. She chewed seductively on her lip as she let out a long moan. He shook his head feeling the blood rush to his cock God he was so close. "You're never leaving again." His his chest raised as he was certain he was flush against her cervix. "you do leave I'll make sure to drag you fantastic ass back home." His hand rested on her hip but the other one couldn't help but give some attention to her bouncing chest. He loved how soft she was. His eyes fixed on her. Memorizing the picture of her in his mind.

  
He was very right in his guess, he filled her completely. Any bigger and he'd struggle to fit. "Good." she was too in the moment to carry on the conversation. She closed her eyes as she speed up. She was determined to make him come. She ran her nails over his chest. He could feel the wet expenses of her walls pulsating around him her creamy warmness dripping down covering him completely. He fought to catch his breath as he started to see stars. "oh Jinx." He groaned gripping her hips and forcing her speed up. Before he knew it he felt himself give in and orgasm deep within.

  
That was all it took she went flying over the edge with him. She collapsed onto him, she was a panting mess. Her body was converted in a sheen of sweat as she shook into his arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck. He smiled caressing her spine. "I think we've only gotten better at that." He kissed the top of her pink hair.

  
Jinx was running her fingers up and down his chest. "And here I was worried I would be rusty." She cuddled into him. "So I'm sleeping right here."

  
"I'm so glad you came back." He smiled as the song semi charmed life came to mind. 

_'How do I get back there, to the place where I fell asleep inside you_  
How do I get myself back to the place where you said...

I want something else, to get me through this  
Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby  
I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye.'

 

* * *

  
Jinx was true to her words she slept on him all night. When he woke up he was in bed alone. Jinx was silently doing yoga in his flash t-shirt in his living room. He reached out grabbing her waist. "Mmm I could get use to this." He pressed his face into her neck.

  
"Going to make an honest women out of me?" She put her other foot back on the ground to steady herself. She could get used to be somebody's girlfriend again.

  
"God yes. Come shower with me, love." He mumbled

  
"If I do will you take me to my hotel I could use some clean clothes?" She leaned into him. "and what was that last part?"

  
" _Love_  as in be mine forever never leave my side. I want to be your best friend, your better half, your companion, and lover. Please." He looked down at her with a smirk. Jinx laughed. "Moving awful quick huh?" She smacked his ass. "Good thing you're so damn sexy." She said as she walked towards the shower.

  
He shook his head and chuckled. "Come here you little shit." He ran after tackling her and tickling her sides.

  
Jinx laughed. "You wouldn't have it any other way." She tried to shimming away from him. Her bright smile returning. "It's good to be home."


	2. RobxStar Because you look like you need it.

Starfire made her way into her shared bedroom. after a long day like they had she was more than ready to turn in for the night. She stepped in to see the bed still perfectly made. confused she turned her head looking towards the closet. "Dick?" She called. She came to the quick conclusion that he wasn't there. Searching the tower she was surprised to see him not in his office, or in the evidence room. She knew it was late but usually if he wasn't in thoughts three places that left one other place. 

She walked to the bathroom her hands tangled in her hair. She did her best to pin it back, but it was getting so long, and he had loved it. As she approached the door she could hear the faint sound of the water running. She forced the door open with her code stepped inside the steamed filled room. She didn't say a word as she removed her clothing and climbed into the shower. He was leaning against the tile, the shower head pouring down his dark black lock. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her chest to his back. "Handsome?"

  
He was physically sore and mentally tired. He didn't even know how long he'd been sitting under the warm water before she'd joined him. His back was firm muscle just like the rest of him. His hair that he spent to much time on was wet and almost in his eyes. He could feel the water pooling between them and it made him smile. Even for just a second. "Yes my beautiful star?" He didn't have to see her to know how glorious she looked. With small water droplets clinging to her perfect body. Even just the thought of it made him start to rise.

  
She kissed his shoulder before running a hand over his dripping hair. "My love you look the worn for worst." She stated. Her bright eyes glowing as her face held concern.

  
"I'm okay. I may have just pushed myself a bit too hard lately." He turned to face her. "You're looking perfect as always. " he ran his fingers over her cheek.

  
She smiled leaning her head into his hand. She moved her face slightly kissing his palm. "I think you need some loving." She whispered.

  
He felt her comment bring him to life a little more. "Oh really?" He smirked as he looked into her eyes and kissed her. He pressed his body to hers. She kissed him her mouth was soft and tasted of cherries. Her hands moved down his body and traced and feather across the tip of his cock. Dick moaned into her mouth as he surged fully, under her touch. His hands traveled down her neck resting on her hips as he turned to pin her to the wall.

  
Star moaned moving her body to open to him. "You need me." She whispered.

  
"Always." He kissed her neck as he ran his fingers over her litter lips flicking over her clit before his fingers dove into her. "Do you need me?"

  
"Yes! but I know that with work you've been so stressed. So take me place you're frustration out on me." She mumbled. She broke away from him and spun around giving control. Her body arched his for the taking. He grabbed her hands locking them together above her head. He moved his other hand over her ass and had her put her foot up on the side of the tub. Opening her up wider for him. He ran his length over her for a moment before slamming into her. He was going prove that she had a set of lungs on her. She screamed out as she arched her ass higher. "Dick!" Her long nails scratch the tile walls as he slammed into her once more.

  
His smirk only grew as he pushed himself into her deeper. Then pulled all the way out and slammed back into her. He loved hearing that pitch in her voice. "Does that fell good baby?" He asked in a low voice.

She tossed her head back looking at him. "X'hal yes. But how does it feel for you Dick?" The angle which he had her made for a tight space. The water cascaded down her body dripping down her legs and chest.

"You feel amazing Kori, you're so tight." He reached around and started playing with her clit with one hand the other leaving her arms and moving to her breasts. He was building rhythm up. Star cried out again flinging her hips back and forth. " Oh Dick." Has his fingers rubbed her in all the right places. She kept her hands on the wall now using it has leverage to push back into him. Her head dropped her eyes looking at his hands teasing her flesh.

  
Dick moaned softly nipping her shoulder, he felt himself growing harder. "Mmm that's my girl." He pushed in harder his hands growing rougher. "Come for me my angel." Her body shook trembling and her moans rang loud against the shower walls. She gripped the title and shut her eyes. Dick pushed into her rough patch with a deep thrust, he couldn't hold himself back. He felt himself surge and fill her. "K...Kori!" She'd been right as per-usual this was exactly what he needed. Her hands slid down the titled wall. She gulped down air positive that she'd never catch her breath again. Her long legs trembled. "feeling better...?" She gasped.

  
"Much love." He kissed her neck as he pulled her leg down and turned the water off. "You always know just what I need."

  
"I know you better than you think." She whispered leaning in to kiss him.


	3. BBRAE So you'll leave me alone.

Raven was hovering above her bed doing her best to mediate but her boyfriend was laying on the bed just under her making the most god awful noise. She huffed opening one eye and peered down at him. "WHAT are you doing?" She questioned. His noise making skills were brought to a complete halt as he noticed she was actually paying attention to him. He flashed a bright smile at her and tilted his head to the side.   
  
"I'm practicing my new nose whistle." He stated. She glared at him as she shook her head.   
  
"Gar please I'm really trying to focus."   
  
"I know but you've been doing that forever. So I have to entertain myself somehow." He answered his face twisting into a unamused. She began rubbing her hands into the sockets of her eyes. She really had tried to have patients with him at this point. He had really grown up but that didn't mean he didn't have his bad days.   
  
"Why don't you go find Cy? Have some guy time." She suggested.  
  
"He had to go down to Titans East today, he says it because they had a trouble with their main frame, but we both know that's bullshit." Raven did admit that was mostly true, Cyborg was always finding reasons to go down there because he fancied a little bee down there. Her mouth twisted into a scowl as she thought.   
  
"Well maybe Rob will want to train?"   
  
"Robin is working on a case file, I'm not going two feet near him, I'll be broiled." He countered.  
  
"Star-"   
  
"Raeeeee why can't I just be with my girlfriend?" He asked raising his eyes.   
  
She exhaled slowly. "Because you're so loud. Can't you go play a video game or something?" She pressed again her headache was coming back.   
  
"You don't want me around do you." He pouted his ears falling slightly. Raven began silently cursing herself.   
  
"Gar I just need an hour an hour and I promise I'm yours. If you have to be in here why don't you take a nap?"   
  
"I'm not tired." He stated blinking at her.   
  
"Garfield." She threatened her voice turning acidity.   
  
"Okay!" He held up his hands. "I'll be quiet." She felt her body relax and nodded. "Thank you."   
  
...2 minutes later....  
  
 _Pop Pop Clap Pop!_  
  
Raven clenched her teeth and looked down at the green one. He was sticking his finger into his mouth and pulling out his cheek. His mouth making a soft wet popping. "Okay that's it!" She cried. She landed and began unclasping her cloak. Once again he stopped looking at her like a child about to get reprimanded.   
  
"Look Raven, I'm sorry, I promise I can be quiet. Give me one more- What are you doing?" He asked confusion flitted across his face as the girl was now pulling off her leotard giving him a nice view of purple lace underneath.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She pulled down her lace panties leaving them on the side of the bed. He gulped continuing to be confused. "I don't know..." He replied honestly. She merely raised her brow moving over to him. She climbed up his body and began undoing his belt. "You're smarter than that Gar." She whispered. She got him down to just his underwear in ten seconds flat. Her body moved up his body her chest rising over his. More confused before he shook his head placing his hands on her bare hips.   
  
"You're being really sexy right now." He noted. Her amethyst's locked on his as she did one slow grind against him.   
  
"I'm giving you some attention." She answered kissing him softly. He pulled away unable to just accept this.   
  
"But why right now? I was being super annoying." She exhaled slowly.   
  
"I'm hoping that if I give you something to  _do_ , you'll let me be for an at least an hour." She admitted. "Now, anymore questions?" She looked at him pressing her hands on his chest. He smirked an evil smile his hand moving up her sides. "Nope." He pulled her down to his lips, her moans echoing in his ear. 


	4. RedRaven or Jayrae Because I had a really bad day.

Raven pulled her coat around her tighter as she fought to keep her eyes open. The night was surprisingly chilly and dark storm clouds were threatening over her head. She was positive that it would start pouring any second, making her step quicker. It was bound to be a bad day no matter what. She slipped in between the building and paused. She needed to make sure she wasn't seen or followed. After a second she didn't feel anything or see any one. She ducked down a flight of stairs into side door that would be missed if someone wasn't looking for it. She didn't bother knocking but twisted the handle to let herself in. 

She walked in and the smell of leather and caramel bailey's liquor filled her senses. She sighed and walked in further into the small hallway. Her mission was clear. Her goal insight.

  
He opened his bedroom door knowing she'd be there. He was fresh out of the shower. His black towel wrapped around his waist a tooth brush in his mouth. Water still dripping down those overly perfect muscles. He stepped aside letting her in as he shut the door behind her. His deep ocean eyes looking her over. His strong chin moved as he pulled out the tooth brush from his mouth holding it in those long talented fingers. She grabbed his tooth brush and tossed it behind her before grabbing his towel and pulling it away. "I've had a bad day." She stated she began pulling off her shirt and pulling her jeans down her legs. "No playing today Jason." She murmured pulling her thong down her long legs. She pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of his lap.

  
He smirked at her. "Oh but you love it when I play with you." He stated as he fell back on his bed. God did he love the site of her. Those perky full breasts that he couldn't wait to get his mouth around, that thin waist and perfect hips. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "You going to tell me all about it?" He asked as he rubbed her against his rising erection.

  
She grabbed the base of him her hand pushing fervently as she wanted him harder than hard for her body. Hell she needed him to be at this point. She bend down and drew a circle with her tongue around the tip of him his precum tasting like sin. She blew on him before looking down at him. "I just had a bad day at work please let's focus on this please." She took him brushing the thick head of him across her clit and through her folds. Her body was soft and pink and as soon as he touched her he knew that she was in so much need. 

She pushed the tip of him in as if testing the waters. Then without warning she slammed down on to him spearing herself. She made a grunt noise as she arched up. "no condom tonight. I need this way to much." She began to bounce down on him sliding that amazing thing between his legs up deep within her beautiful body. Her entire back arched as she touched herself. Her hands moved over her breasts. Her fingers trailing over her erected nipples. The entire time her eyes in the back of her head. "God!" She moaned loud enough to wake neighbors. "What a perfect cock you have Jason."

  
Jason's own voice came out as a growl, his hands roughly moving to her hips. That dark smirk returning to his lips, his eyes locked on her. He guided her a bit, he knew then she was serious, she desperately needed him and he was going to give her exactly what she came for. And if he had his way it was going to be a long night. He pushed again so she fell back slightly her hands on his thighs. This pushed him in deeper and gave him a better view. He loved how her voice sounded, he didn't care if the whole world heard. 

But he wanted her to remember when she was here she was his to touch. His left hand started traveling up her body leaving the finger sizes bruises he'd made on her hips. Soon it roughly found her breast. First his fingers just massaged the warm flesh , then they sought out their prize. First he rolled the nipple between his fingers then a pinch. "You're not half bad yourself." One Swift move later she was leaning into his slightly bent legs. They were pure muscle that helped her stay in place as he was almost sitting. His right arm holding him at the new angle his left still playing with her nipple. But now his mouth found the other. First a kiss, then a tug between his lips, followed by teeth.

  
Her alabaster skin hid under the marks of pleasure he was giving to her. Her hips already bruising, his mouth was doing its job of showing he had been the one she sought pleasure from. Her neck was flushed just like it was whenever she was getting lost in the moment. His teeth bit into her flesh for a moment all she saw was stars. She groaned and flung her hips forward. Each thrust that was delivered to her was one that sent her higher. Her breaths pitched as she looked down at the full head of black hair. She arched and slammed down. That was where he hit her rough spot. "oh." came her voice as she got the angle right and did it again. Her entire body shook that time as it shot a spark right up her brain. 

She was so wet. And he was only making her soaked. She could feel her desire coating him and running down the back of her thighs. A thought entered her brain as she moved down him. Her cream was dripping down his shaft on to that perfect patch of pubic hair. The thought made her smirk she was marking him in her own way. Her hand eventually moved to his hair were she began tugging on it. Her body hummed as she approached that needed place. That the one thing she could always count on. Jason had trained himself to outlast her every time. So she could keep riding him until she was well into her fourth or fifth orgasm. Little did she know that wouldn't be the case tonight. She arched higher using his shoulder as a handle she sped up taking him for all she could. "Jason!" She cried just the way he craved and was launched into utter sinful delight.

  
His smirk only grew as he watched her. His mouth leaving a deep red mark on her first breast. Before he moved to the other one. "Mm you sing such a pretty song my little bird." He moaned loudly, it was much harder for him to control his own pleasure without a condom on. And this one was threatening to take him with her. He felt her walls clasp down pulling him in. He could feel himself hitting into the very edge of her. "Up little bird... Or I'm going to lose myself in you." His voice was deep and rough as he slammed again into that rough patch.

  
She nodded as her body shook. As she lifted up her body was still clutching him. She moaned as she fell back down on him. "mmm." And she did it again. Her walls milking the very seed from him. She began rub her clit fiercely. She licked her lips and drew in a breath as she knew there was no pulling out now. She could feel him explode deep within her unable to stop himself from the pleasure of her body. Feeling him fill her made her loose herself once more and she slammed down one final time and came harder than she though possible.

  
Jason cried out loudly. "Fuck ...mmm Rae!" He had called her by a name she hadn't hear from his lips before. His hips slammed up into hers his hands jumping to her already bruised hips his nails digging in as his hips jerked. His breath was a pant. "Shit bird..." Her body was singing as a light shimmer of sweat covered her body. Once her heart stopped its erratic thumbing she looked down at him her eyes glimmer.

  
"It's okay I'll make sure to take a prevention pill tomorrow." She smiled leaning down on him. Jason did something out of the ordinary for him, he ran his fingers down her spine. As he slowly stretched out his legs and let them both collapse on his now destroyed bed. His chest still heaving. "Promise?" He asked his voice almost soft.

  
"Yeah I promise." she whispered she sighed her legs were on fire her body humming and slightly burning from being so rough, but hell it was worth it.

  
He ran his fingers through her hair. A content sigh leaving his lips. "Do I get to know what made your day so bad?"

  
She sighed rubbing the side of her temple. "Mumbo Jumbo asshole made me his fucking rabbit for hours. While my team ran around with their fingers up there asses."

  
Jason chuckled. "That is quite a mental image. " he yawned. "Seems my shower was useless." He pulled covers over them the air suddenly chilled.

  
"Oh no it wasn't." She murmured. "You smell wonderful." She finally got off him and laid down on the pillow that had become hers overnight.

Jason smirked. "I'm glad you like it. But now I smell more like you then me. Not that I mind." He leaned over her to shut off the light. She closed her eyes her mind racing. Never once did they kiss. It was like a business deal and it wasn't til two weeks prior did he convince her to stay the night. Or well part of the night. She was always gone by morning but they both knew she be back few days later. As he leaned over her she couldn't help but noticed the prominent line of his jaw. The feeling of how it would feel on her lips was suddenly a strong desire but one she wouldn't act on. When he let himself fall back into the mattress his arm draped over her hip. His own eyes closing. He enjoyed just laying in the quiet with her. It was these moments that made him think they had something semi normal to their relationship. "Good night my little bird." He hadn't meant to include the possessive additives, but as of late they always fell out. 


	5. RoyxJinx Because I can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my otp's that I've falling completely in love with. Enjoy.

The archer stared up at the ceiling his mind racing. It had been a really long day. An explosion in the oil rig cause a major emergency clean up requiring lot of man power to clean up. His muscles felt like gel by the time they had managed to get everything under control. Mentally he was exhausted and he didn't know why he couldn't seem to go to sleep. He flipped over glancing at the neon green numbers on his digital alarm clock. The time told him that if he didn't get some sleep he would be unable to function tomorrow. He bit his lip and exhaled slowly. 

He turned over and grabbed the girl sleeping peacefully next to him. His hands slipped underneath her oversize t-shirt tickling her soft skin underneath. "Baby." He whispered. "Clover." He pressed his lips to her ear lobe hoping she wouldn't mind being woken from her dream land.

  
Jinx slowly opened one pink cat eye looking up at him. She let out a small whine. "Yes love?" She stretched her long lean legs brushing over the length of his. A slow smile creeping onto her lips. Her pink hair a mess on their dark sheets.

  
"I can't sleep." He whispered his long fingers moved along her the curve of her hip as he trailed down farther. "Maybe you can help me?" His voice soft but sensual.

  
Jinx let her hips arch off the sheet. "What can I do to help my Red?" She let her eyes close.

  
"Ride me?" He requested. His long fingers brushed against her warm lips, taking their time to feel and draw out the feeling for her. His body was heighten as he began working on turning her on.

  
Jinx tired face grew to a smirk. "I could be persuaded." Her voice low and lust full as she rolled closer to him. Her lips finding his with fervent kissed and gentle bites. Her eyes slowly opening as she glanced at the time. She ran her hands over his chest. "You're a bit over dressed aren't you?"

  
All he could do was agree he was way over dressed but he had just fallen into bed with the hope of finding dream land quickly. It was futile. He moved removing his shirt before doing his best to shimmy out of his pants. His hands trailed down her arms before finding the hem of the t-shirt and pulling off her body. This left him studying her naked form in the blackness. He could make out the online of her shoulders, her breasts, her slim figure and her thighs. 

His hands moved up and down her teasing her flesh as his heart began to speed up. He knew as soon as she slid above him and took him into sinful body he would feel the amazing shocks that electrified his nerves. He reached up pulling her back down to his lips as he rested on his left elbow and his abs to help steady himself. These always heated up for them as soon as clothes fell off. His hips ground against hers rubbing the fabric of his boxers against her core. He didn't know why but the thought of her desire staining his undergarment was very rewarding in itself.

  
Jinx moaned for him, she knew how much he loved the noises she made. As she rocked her hips into his, she reached between them and popped him out of the opening to his boxers so for a moment he would slide against her warm slick lips before changing the angle enough that he slipped inside of her as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. 

This dance they did had become common place for them. They both knew they were addicted to each other. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Her hand moved to his hair as she lifted her hips and slammed down onto him. Her walls caressing his skin in all the right way.

  
He let go a deep moan as she impaled herself on him. "God Damn jinx." He muttered flinging his hips against hers. In that moment he completely forgot about his sore muscles and gave into her sweet welcoming body. Handling her hips he pushed her down on him the feeling like heaven. The timing was precise the goal was clear they were searching for that one spot that would send them both into orgasmic pleasure. Luckily for them they had nearly a year of each other and could find pleasure buttons like the snap of fingers.

  
Jinx's moans grew as her nails dug softly into his skin letting his hand guide her hips. Her hands moved from shoulders to his chest giving her more force as she slammed into him hitting the angle they'd been looking for. She knew what depth he liked, how hard and fast was like a science. "Mmmm Reddd!" He reached up pulling her down to capture his mouth with hers. He slid his tongue inside tasting her mouthwash that lasted hours. A sweet mint that made his heart sing. He kept up his pace trusting his hips into her knowing that they had mere seconds left. 

  
"Lord I love you." He whispered letting her back up. He watched her arch exposing her body to him. He could help but slid his flat palm against her taunt abs and up to Her the apex of her breast. Moaning loudly he knew that Garth easily could hear what was going on the opposite side of the wall. "Yes!" He grunted dropping his hand to her clit fiercely rubbing it.

  
"I love you too." Came her first breathy response. Her body moving greedily with his. Her own moans growing louder with his. Her eyes closed as her body jerking around him as her walls pulled him in deeper. Her head thrust back. In that moment she came for him panting.

  
It was over too fast for him. That was the thing about this woman, she could send him over the top in a matter of minutes. He let out breathy moan and her body slowed down, her hips stopped bucking against him and he could see her panting deep breaths. It only took a moment before he was closing his eyes, drained from exhaustion. His arms encased her pulling her down to his bare chest. "I'll reward you tomorrow little Clover, expect the best oral you've ever experienced in your life." He smirked his heart rate finally dropping back down. She carefully tucked herself into his arms with a small yawn. Her hair falling over his chest like a silk curtain as she let her eyes close. "I'll hold you to that." Came her still breathy voice as her heart slowed to match his. "Goodnight Roy." Came her last loving words.   


 


	6. RaeXJinx Because you just got dumped/girls are better.

Jinx heard the door open before she could even register that it was only 7:30 pm. She looked at the clock confused as she sat up in bed and kicked off her covers. "Sunshine?" She called. Raven wasn't due home for another few hours and she had a sudden panicked thought that someone just walked into the apartment. It had been six years after the Titans disbanded and while she was positive that she could still kick any intruder ass, the idea itself was still terrifying. She got up her hand glowing a shimmering light of pink as she walked cautiously into the hallway. "Raven?" She called. As she rounded the corner her eyes spotted the person who had walked into the door.

"What are you doing home so early?" Raven was sitting on the floor in front of the door her blue sun dress bunched around her knees. "I thought you're date started at 7?" She asked bending down to look at her eye level. After everything that happened Jinx talked Raven into getting and apartment with her in the city. They had been as thick as thieves ever since. 

Raven looked up at her friend, kicking herself for not just teleporting. Then Jinx wouldn't know she was here, but to little to late. One word came to mind disaster. But even that would be an understatement. Over the years Jinx's had gotten her to loosen up some. She'd even let the girl do her makeup before she left. She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Remind me again why I agreed to go in the first place?"

  
Jinx sighed and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "What happened this time?" Ravens long term relationship was a rocky one at best.

  
"We're over... I don't even really know what happened just that it happened. I really just don't understand what was going on in his head."

  
Jinx nodded. "Well he's a dumb fuck letting you go." She pulled her up off the floor. "You're smart and fucking gorgeous." Her eyes couldn't help trail down her body. "Why don't you come sleep in my room?" She suggested her eyes glimmering in the dark.

  
Raven nodded. "Okay." she stood up. "It's so early though." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Split a bottle of wine with me?"

  
"Of course Sunshine." She answered her eyes trailing down her body. Her defined hour glass shape looked perfect in that dress.

  
"Something on your mind Jinx?" She asked as she grabbed the now open bottle of wine, two glasses and walked into Jinx's room living off her shoes she put the wine bottle down and fell face first into her friends bed.

  
"Just that you should let me show you how one should be treated. Girls are always better." She smirked at her.

  
"Are you hitting on me Jinxy?" She asked looking up from the pillows. She rolled over her dress sliding up her thighs.

  
She smirked climbing on the bed. "So what if I am? I'm honestly just telling the truth." She grabbed the wine and pour her a glass. "What should we toast to?"

  
"How do you know we do it better?" She asked sitting up and grabbing a glass of wine herself. "To keeping each. Other sane."

  
A coy smile pressed on her lips like she had a big secret. She shook her head. "Experience dear. To us." She tapped the glass with a soft cling. She drank slowly the strong delicious flavor absorbing into her tongue. "So what did asshole say?" She asked thumbing the hem of her friends dress.

  
"That he couldn't deal with my childish attitude. Me childish? " she let out a snort as she slowly drank her glass of wine. She didn't stop her friend from playing with her dress. "That he doesn't have a clue how I feel or if I even know how to feel."

  
"He's the childish one. Obviously he doesn't see your worth. Or your beauty. Your strength.." her hands traced a circle on her gray thigh. "Your perfect legs."

  
Raven rolled her eyes. Yet for some reason didn't stop her friend. Jinx had always been touching feely, and often got her hand batted away. But tonight Raven felt different. Raw, was a good word to describe it. She craved that simple soft touch not that she'd admit it. "You sure you're talking about me?"

  
She smiled down at her finishing her glass. "Drink your wine sunshine." She knew that the girl needed to keep an open mind about what she wanted to do and alcohol would help.

  
Raven sighed finishing her own glass and pouring herself another glass. "What are out plans for the night Jinxy?" She smiled loving the way her room smelt.

  
"Well first I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin. Then I'm going to show you how a woman can be so much better than a man. Then maybe cuddle all night long." She stated plainly

  
Raven laughed thinking she was kidding. "Very funny Jinx." She started however taking off her dress. "This was his favorite.. I should.. I don't know burn it?"

  
Jinx stared at the black lace that laid underneath. She knew she had worn it for him. There was no way she wear it for comfort. "Shred it burn it, take the ashes pack them in a box and send it to him with a note saying good fucking riddance." She pulled closer to the girl pulling her hair off her shoulder. She planted a kiss there soft and gently. Her cat eyes watching her every move.

  
Raven felt the spark of magic move through her skin. She never been with another magic user, nor a women for that matter."You never did like him did you? "She looked up at her trying to ignore the feelings running through her body.

  
"He was a tool, but I tried for you." She stated softly running her hands across the Empaths arm. "Let me just ask you. When was the last time he tried to put you first during sex?"

  
Raven laughed. "Never. But it's about the journey right not the destination?" She said more trying to convince her self then her friend. "You're so soft."

  
Jinx clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Did he ever give you oral? My guess is no." Jinx had been in her night attire a purple tank top and boy shorts to match. She smiled. "I do everything in my power to make sure I'm always soft."

  
Raven blushed her eyes now on her friend. "Always?" She asked running her tongue over her lips. "And wasn't his thing..." she mumbled feeling foolish. 

  
"Always." She nearly died hearing this. "Oh my god!" She groaned "You poor thing! Can I please help you?" She asked running her hand down her stomach now.

  
Her gray lip quivered sightly her skin coming to life under her friends touch. "I'm not as beautiful as you..." She said looking down.

  
"First you're right you're more beautiful than me. Second even if what you said was true why would it matter?" She asked "Do you think I only like you is because your pretty?"

  
"I didn't realize you like me." She said with a shrug sitting up as she leaned on her forearms. "Do you mean more than a friend jinx?"

  
Jinx sighed and removed her hand, "You're the empath.. You've never felt it before?" She asked looking at her.

  
"I thought that was just how you felt towards everyone... That you were lusty.." She looked up at her.

  
"I have a strong sexual drive that is true, but you sunshine, have always been someone I'd love to be with." She whispered

  
Raven looked to her. "Why me?" She moved closer to her. There was curiosity in her eyes.

  
"Because you are smart, witty, kind, you put up with my shit, not to mention you have the body of a model." She knelt on the bed wanting to pull the girl down on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her. "But I always kept it to myself because you've always been straight."

  
Raven smiled. "Says who?" She rose a brow. "I'm asexual at best." She looked over at her.

  
Jinx bit her lip wondering something. "So, would it be safe to say that I could change that for you?"

  
"You can try. " she said softly, her eyes watching her friend carefully. She was nervous all the sudden. Jinx didn't give her time to change her mind before she wrapped. Her arms around the girl and kissed her sparking her lips.Rae gasped at the sudden jolt. Her eyes closed lightly, this was different then kissing a guy. There was a new rush, she could feel it spread under her skin. She found her hand instinctively going to the side of Jinx's face. Her hands instantly unclasped her bra and and tossed it away. Her Cheshire Cat smiled grew on her mouth as she thumbed her chest. ""mmm." She said before grabbing her and pulling on to the middle of the bed.

  
Raven blushed, although her chest was slightly larger then her friends she always hated the way it looked. Her nipples to her were slightly to dark for her skin coloring. She ran her fingers through Jinx's bubble gum pink hair. A soft whimper on her lips as she let her thumb whatever she wanted. Jinx smiled before leaning down to kiss her chest. ""mmm you taste like tea." she mused licking over her perked flesh. Raven found her body arching. "Is that good?"

  
Jinx's smirked once more lifting her eyes. "Just relax Sunshine, you're mine and I want you to forget everything except my name." She peppered down her shoulder and onto her dark nipples. She rolled her tongue across both of them coating them in her saliva before moving on. Next came the girls abs. And by god did she have a nice body. What most people didn't know was that Raven was a control junkie. She always had to be in control over everything, the fact alone that she was letting Jinx do this to her was shock enough. After the team split Raven spend along of her time managing it. She had a set schedule just like she did in the tower. 

Relax? Did Jinx realize who she was talking too? She let out her breath as her eyes closed. Her mantra silently falling from her lips. She felt her body start to shake and give into her. She let her fingers tangled in the covers off the bed. Jinx's pink tongue moved down, her stomach in zig zag lines. Back and forth. She nearly felt like purring herself as she reached the band of her underwear. "You're in for complete pleasure." Jinx responded kissing her hip. Slowly her hands pulled down her underwear her fingers like feathers as she threw the delicate behind her.

  
Ravens blush grew as she tried to not over think things. Her body loving the soft attention and delicate sparks. She felt exposed but yet comfortable. Jinx moved slow, much slower than she usually would. Her right hand gently stroked exposed skin. Brushing softly up and down her. Her eyes on Raven's face the entire time. "Let go sunshine let me take care of you." She smirked as she dropped her head down and gave her one fervent lick.

She let out a surprised gasp, her body shivered sightly. This was a lot to take in and she was losing her hold on controlling how much she enjoyed something. She felt her body arch as her mind focused just on Jinx. She let out a soft moan.  _'That's it babe.'_  She thought pulling her lips over her red swollen pleasure bead. She closed her lips and then began to suck on her. She felt herself sigh as she thought about how long she had wanted to do this to her.

  
Raven whimper turned to a moans. Her eyes fluttering softly. "Mmm Jinx. " she half whispered. Jinx swirled her tongue along her tracing a perfect circle. Her cat eyes watching her. Raven felt the burn slowly starting to build. Her legs bent of their own volition. Her full lips parted letting out the soft shallow breaths. She was starting to feel alive.

This continued for a few minutes just the girl slowly building up a rhythm of what felt good. Suck, flick, swirl, lick, suck. Her tongue began to memorize her how she felt and how she tasted. Sweeter than honey. She pulled away briefly resting her forehead on her leg catching her breath. Then she back down stoking her with her left hand. Her teeth was now soft nipping her as her ring and middle finger slid her warm core.

  
Raven felt her body start to tremble, she has no idea how Jinx had gotten so good at this. Nor did she care at this moment. She could feel the flames licking her skin as they moved higher into her chest. Every movement pulling her deeper into the depths of pleasure. Her body jerked at the new feeling. Her hips bucked into her hand as her head leaned back. Her moans growing louder with each passing seconds. One right move and she'd lose herself.

  
Jinx now was determined to let her fall. Her fingers began moving searching for that spot. Her mouth fervently sucking. As her walls expanded she found the spot and let her fingers stroke it. She could feel the moan rip through the girls body willing her on. A small picture frame exploded as it fell to the floor somewhere in the room. Her moans grew into cries as her body thrashed over the covers as she saw stars. "Jinx.." Feeling her orgasm was the one thing Jinx had wanted along, but she just didn't think it would feel like that. She shocked her involuntary and watched as she floated down from her high. Raven was fighting to catch her breath a bright blush on her face. "That ... was amazing." her body trembling as it went.

  
Jinx smiled brightly licking her lips and kissing back up her body. She placed her head in her neck kissing it softly. "Can we be something more than just friends?' She asked softly

  
Raven looked into her eyes. "If you teach me to make you feel like that.." She closed her eyes her lips pressed on her cheek. Her hand grab a blanket and pulled it over on them. "Okay sunshine. But first we sleep."

  
"What about you?" She asked with a yawn as she tried to pull Jinx up to her. She had a strange need to cuddle.

  
She wrapped her arms around her body. Kissing her softly she shook her head. "I'm okay for now. I want to sleep in your arms."

  
Raven wrapped her arms around her waist. She giggled as she wasn't used to being the tiny big spoon. Jinx didn't say another word letting the smell of her lover lull her to sleep. 


	7. DickxKori To make a baby

Dick watched as Star held the new little one in her arms. She was making soft cooing noises at the bundle of blue blankets. Her eyes were glimmering as she stroked the new born's head. He had only seen that look one other time, and it was the day she said "I do." She had been begging for a baby for a long time and he was always firm about being a hero. 

_And heroes don't have children._

That was until their friends and teammates told them they were pregnant. He could almost see the crushing blow that it did her that day. He had denied her for so long and now he was wondering why he did?

  
Starfire was rocking the baby softly in her arms. She look truly like she belonged right there with a baby. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "He's so perfect." she looked over at her friend. The small boy asleep in her arms. "I should give him back.." There was a touch of sadness of her voice.

  
Raven smiled looking at her "I'd love some help. Promise to come back tomorrow?" She asked taking the child from her arms.

  
Star nodded carefully. "Oh that would please me so much." She stood up and hugged her friends. "He's very beautiful." she moved over to Dick with a smile. "We should let them rest."

  
Raven hugged her careful not to hurt the child in her arms. "We love you guys." She gave a silent look to Dick as if to say go home and fix her. 

Dick grabbed her hand and nodded. "Congrats again guys." Then he lead her out to the car his plan already set.

  
Star got in the car silently she put her seat belt on. She looked out the window. "He's so tiny, but I think he looks more like Raven then Garfield." She said softly, her mind racing over thoughts. She didn't often get sad but when she did it was hard to pull her out of it.

  
He placed his hand on her knee. "I agree he doesn't even have the green skin. I bet he'll have green eyes." he mused. "You okay baby?"

  
She laced her long fingers with his. "Yeah. I think so. I'm very happy for them. Truly I am... I'm not being a poor friend to Raven am I?" She asked suddenly worried.

  
"Not at all I can just tell you're envious. But I don't think she noticed." he reasoned. He squeezed her hand driving towards there home.

  
"Very much so, I am the monster of eyes of green. " She let out a sigh having grow tired of begging for a baby of their own. She knew he didn't think hero's should have kids.

  
He kissed the back her hand. "I understand baby." He murmured. As they pulled up into the garage he opened her door and surprisingly reached in and carried her out bridal style.

  
Star blinked and smiled, he wasn't normally the type to do anything like this. She leaned into him lopping her arms over his neck. "I Love you." She said softly.

  
"I love you my princess." He had planned for a romantic night anyways he was just happy that certain things had changed. As he carried her into the bed room there was a few candles burning and rose petals on the bed. He watched her face with a smirk on his.

  
Kori's eyes lit up. "Oh Dick, is today the holiday?" She asked curious if she'd forgotten since important memory.

  
He chuckled placing her on the bed. "No I just wanted a nice romantic night with my girl." he smiled. His and began unbuttoning his shirt

  
Star smiled up at him, she started to take over unbuttoning his shirt. Her lips found his. Hers were soft and sweet tasting of strawberries.

  
His hands moved to her shirt pulling it off her. And letting his hands tangle on her skin. "mmm Kori." he mumbled through his lips. Kori whimpered now reaching behind her for the nightstand drawer. She knew right where the condoms were. She new once they got started they were often lost in each other. Dick grabbed her hand stopping her. " No star. No protection." Is blue eyes shimmering in the dim lights.

  
Star stopped, her green eyes caught his. She chewed her bottom lip. "Really?" She felt joy bubbling up in her chest.

  
His classic smirk grew on his lips and he leaned into her. " Yes I think its time we start trying." He whispered.

  
Kori kissed him throwing everything she had into the kiss. Her body growing even more excited. She was quickly working to get him out of the last of his clothes. "Oh dick."

  
"I love you." He whispered pulling her underwear down her legs. His fingers gripped her hips.

  
"I love you too... Now shut up and take me." Her voice was almost begging. Her body arching and trembling. He chuckled a little bit before, complying with her happily. 


	8. BBXRae  for Comfort

Raven could tell that the after the battle Gar was going to be upset. She had spend to many years learning to recognizing each and emotion that flitted across his face. As they zipped up the black body bag she watched as his entire body seemed to collapse. She came up behind him placed her hand on his shoulders and whispered "let's go home." She teleported them away from the grizzly crime and into the sweet smelling comfort of their room. 

Losing a victims life was never easy for them. Over the years they had been victims themselves as innocent people lost their lives on a number of bases. This time was no different except Gar had known the young man. He was a young college student that worked at the record shop in town. They had become friends, talking music and video games every chance they could. Raven had met him a few times but Gar and him had been closer. She watched as he sat down on the bed and began rubbing his eyes. She didn't have to be an empath to know what was coming. Anger and self hatred. She knelt in from of him and began pulling off his shoes. "Gar." She stated softly. "I know that your really upset maybe you want to talk about it?"

  
"What is there to talk about? I failed him, I failed everyone." He let her take his shoes off his entire body felt like cement. He pulled off his uniform shirt letting it fall to the ground. Deep purple bruises were starting to form on his dark skin. He'd fought hard just like the rest of the team. And in the end they'd won but at what cost?

  
She gulped as she did her best to swallow down his rush of emotions. She ran her hands up his thighs then on to part of the bruises. Blue icy magic hit then healing them instantly. "You did everything right. He just was there at the wrong time wrong place." She reasoned her heart ached for him as she peered into his eyes. "You're a good person Gar."

  
"Person maybe at times, but a rather shitty hero. I couldn't protect him. How long will it be 'til I can't protect somebody else, someone I love with all my being?" He looked up into her eyes. His fear of her getting hurt taking the forefront.

  
"Gar you've saved so many lives before. You're a great hero that loss someone today. We all lose innocent people. Remember I lost Jane?" her voice shivered "I was positive there was no reason for me to be a hero but you pulled me out of it." She cupped his face feeling his fear rise. "We promised each other that if something bad were to happen to one of us the other wouldn't do something crazy. And I'm still here." She placed his hand on her heart to show him that her heart was still thumbing. "We protect each other but we don't live in fear. You taught me that." 

Gar needed her in that moment, the fire building in his chest. He kissed her desperately. His eyes focused on hers. She climbed up his lap and threw her arms around his neck. Her tongue pressing into his. Gar tongue dove into her mouth. He quickly started pulling off her shirt. "Don't ever leave me love."

  
She nodded. "I won't Gar." She said between his lips. Even after all these years he still had such power over her. His mouth made her heart flutter, his hands made her mind spin. Gar pulled her uniform off and unhooked her bra. His hand where needy and slightly rough. His kisses growing rough he nipped her bottom lip. She gripped his shoulders pulling into him deeper. Her body arching to him knowing what he needed and she wanted.

  
Gar threw her onto the bed and stripping her fully. His eyes watching her as he striped the last of his clothes off. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist and then slammed into her. "Gar!" She cried out gripping the sheets under her.  


His eyes were locked on hers, his love for her radiating through every move he made. He reached down and ran his fingers over her pleasure button in time with reach thrust. His other hand angling her hips so each thrust hit her rough patch.

  
"Garfield!" She whimpered pulling him down to her. She ran her hands down his back scraping his skin. She was losing herself to him and she was living for every second. He kissed her deeply not stopping his assault on her body. He could feel himself ever slipping closer as he pressed his heavier body into hers. He was living every moment of making her loose herself to him. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she the dopamine sparked in her brain. God did she love him more than she ever thought she could love anyone. As she came she looked up at him letting him watch as pleasure played on her face.

  
Gar cried out as he came with her. "Raven!!!!" His voice loud as his eyes filled with relief. He collapsed next to her. "You make me whole."

  
Raven sighed her body humming from the after math. "I love you." She whispered running her hands over his body. "I think we can go again?" She smirked knowing she could keep it up all night if need be.

Gar's smirk only grew. "You know we can my goddess. So the question is how would you like it now?" His voice was low and lusty. She smirked the demon in her purring in delight. She climbed up on his body rubbing her skin against his. "Just like this." She answered throwing her legs over his hip. 


	9. RedRae Because I have a headache

Raven woke up feeling worst than before. She sighed as she checked her phone and saw that he had texted her from untraceable phone most likely.  _"Hey little bird."_  Was all it said. She had been dealing with a headache most of the day and she wasn't up for his antics that night. She typed back,  _"Not tonight Jason, I have a headache."_  She looked up at the ceiling wondering if her teammates had been up still or if they had all checked out for the night. As she willed her body out bed she felt her phone go off once more.   
 _  
"I can cure that headache for you."_ she rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hallway.  _"I doubt that, I've had it since I woke up this morning and not even pain killers are touching it."_ She walked into the kitchen determined to get some of her sleepy time tea. She didn't bother turning on the brighter lights, the dim ones were already hurting enough. She spend a full ten minutes in the kitchen doing everything in her power to keep quiet for her own sake.   
  
She made her way back, tea in hand she looked down to see a text from Jason. " _I'll prove it you_." She opened her bed room door and instantly could feel his aura. She quickly shut the door and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?" He got up from her bed coy smile pressed to his mouth.   
  
"Hey Bird." He greeted. "I like the room dark mysterious just like you. He pick up a trinket of her shelf and rolled it over in his hand. "Did you seen your message?"   
  
"Did you see mine? I clearly said not tonight." She countered. "How did you get in here?" This made him smile once more.  
  
"You really think that I wouldn't find a way to your room Raven? For all you know I could sneak in here anytime, watch you read, sleep, or even see you stick that dildo up that pretty little body of yours." He placed the item back and turned around. Raven was glaring deep dark eyes at him, but he didn't seemed bothered by it.   
  
"I don't do such things and you're lucky I haven't trip the security on the Tower."   
  
"Don't lie Raven, you're terrible at it." He sat down on her bed, his hair falling into his eyes. "Now can I make your headache go away now?" Raven scoffed and took a drink of her tea.   
  
"You really think you can help?"  
  
"No, bird, I know I can." He replied his voice low and sensual. He kicked off the bed, and moved to her. His hand ran up her thigh and across the fabric of her shorts. He toyed with the waistband watching her face before diving underneath the fabric. His index finger softly stroked her, making her breath catch. "Jason, I told you we can't keep doing this." Her voice shook as her hand gripped his arm.   
  
"Well I've come to help you. It's the least I can do." He pushed her shorts down exposing her legs to him. "I'm going to make you sing little bird." He stated, then he dropped to his knees, his mouth eager to devour her.   
  


* * *

  
  
Raven finally caught her breath after her third orgasm. She stared down at him as he removed his fingers from her body. "You ready for the dildo?" He asked. She swore she could hear the humor in his voice. She shook her head.   
  
"No Jason, I'd rather have you."   
  
"But you said we can't do-"   
  
"I know what I said, now I'm saying that I want you, all of you. So stop arguing with me and just fuck me already." He gripped the sides of his shirt looking at her.   
  
"How's your headache?"  
  
"Cured." 


	10. BBXRae  To warm up.

  
Raven shivered as the cold whipped around her face. It had to be at least below zero at this point. She shifted in her sleeping bag willing herself to sleep. She chanted her mantra a few times and while she did this it help preoccupy her mind it was exhausting to keep up. She needed sleep this mission required she be in peak condition. Her smarts, stealth, and magic were the key to capturing the villain. Her body quivered again making her curse under her breath. 

She looked over to see her companion sound asleep on top of her sleeping bag. What she'd give to be Tamaranean right now. Her mind wandered about she could keep warm. She didn't know any spells off the top of her head and she would need to conserve any magic she could. The next idea was to wake up Star and ask for her sleeping bag. She dismissed it quickly knowing she wouldn't make her friend sleep on the cold hard frozen ground. 

There was show Gar watched from time to time about survival in the wilderness. She recalled vaguely one episode where two friends got stranded in Russia and the only way they survived was living on each other's body heat. Goosebumps flooded her skin as the though of someone's warm skin pressed against hers sounded like complete heaven. 

She sat frozen in her bag for a long while until she was positive all her toes and fingers were going to fall off. She moved soundlessly out of her sleeping bag. She knew if she woke Star it meant going back into the frigid cocoon. She managed to slipped on her boots and unzip their tent. 

The t car was park close by and she knew Cyborg was inside charging himself so he would be ready for tomorrow as well. Her feet crunched under the snow as she moved hastily over to her destination. She moved to the tent and unzipped it carefully. She moved inside her eyes locked on the back of her leaders head. She offered a quick prayer to Azar that he wouldn't wake. Dropping her boots and heavy fake fur lined cloak she floated over to the sleeping bag to the left. Her hands were shaking as she fought with the zipper. She turn her head looking to see if Robin had noticed but He was still sound asleep. She unzipped it and looked up to see his bright green orbs illuminating in the dark of the night. Every hair on her body stood on end as she stared at him and whispered. "warm me up?"

  
He raised a single eye brow before glancing at their fearless leader. He'd argued earlier they shouldn't split up they way they had. That his way made more sense. By the time she finished looking to see Robin was still sound asleep he'd already pulled the women into his arms. His skin soft and warm as he ran his hands over her arms trying to warm her up. Being both a man and part beast made him like a space heater. He zipped up the bag cocooning them in.

  
Raven held in a moan as she pressed her entire body flush into his. She wore a simple shirt and long pants. She shivered delighted by his warm skin. She pressed her nose against his neck his scent calmed her. Her fingers trailed up underneath his shirt. Garfield bit his lip to keep himself from making a noise. His body pressing back into hers as he dared to softly kiss her. He prayed she shouldn't mind that she was slowly waking him from his un-aroused state. His fingers rubbed though her hair

  
Raven kissed him back. Her reasoning it was paying him back for the warmth. Not to mention she never could get enough of his lips. She was going to be quite making sure to always keep his lips connected and not to make too much of smacking noise. Her tongue trailed down his lips before toying with his sharp fang. Gar kissed her feeling himself rising against her as they cuddled into her. His arms roaming over her, his tongue touching into hers. His hands on her ass kneading her softly.

  
She grabbed his shirt and with one steady motion pulled it up over his head. She didn't say word as her eyes seemed to be sparkling. She dropped her head down pressing her flush ice cheek to his heated chest. She switch other sides before kissing him softly. His hips thrust softly against hers as his skin came alive. His fingers found their way under her shirt rubbing her cold skin. The pads worked to rub at her spine. Without thought her hands fumbled over her shirt pulling off her. The though of his bare skin on hers made her already feel warmer. She sighed a little to loudly and looked over at the sleeping boy wonder. She scolded herself and moved back to his warm chest.

  
Gar bit his lip to keep quite as he held her tighter to him. His hands roaming over ever inch of exposed skin. "Thank you." She whispered in the breath of a whisper.

  
"Anytime" came his response as he bit softly into her shoulder. His eyes watching her in the dark. Her hips hit against his as her hands moved into his green locks. He moaned it was soft and barely audible. His lips fiercely meet hers as he pulled her on top of him. The sleeping bag was barley big enough to fit both of them. So this action only made her flush against his body. She looked down at him as her body sparked to life. Her hand dove down to the bulge that was pushing against her hip. She stroked him though his thermals which wasn't much fabric anyways.

  
His hips rocked into her hand as his fang pierced his lip as he fought to keep quite. This was not how he expected their night to go but he wasn't going to complain. She continued to touch him but moved to place her mouth near his ear. "Do you want to stop?" Gar shook his head no as he pushed his now painfully hard length into her hand. His hand found its way all be it uncomfortably into her pants. His thumb brushed over her tender pleasure button after a moment of searching though her panties.

  
She kissed his shoulder keeping herself quiet. She had no intentions of stopping anyways she now quivering for him to fill her. With a swift motion she tugged down on his pants. They stopped mid thigh but it gave her access to what she wanted. Her hand was warmer now but not as warm as his bare raging erection. Fingers circled the tip of him. She could feel him having angle issues and next to her better judgement she let her powers finished undressing her. This left her in just a everyday black t shirt bra. Her legs parted as much as they could in small space. His fingers could simply find her now.

  
Gar didn't remove his teeth from his lip knowing better then to give into his desire to growl. He happily guided a finger slowly inside her letting his palm rest over what he'd already discovered so it caused delicate friction with every push of his finger. Her body thrust against his hand. It felt so good she knew that her breathing was turning into pants. She gripped him tightly moving up and down him. Her thumb pressing tenderly on his head. She knew that this position wouldn't work she was too close to him. She needed to be sitting up and she wasn't about to open the sleeping bag. 

  
She began seeing stars from his long delicious fingers. "switch." She mumbled wanting him on top. She knew that was the only way they would be able to give into their desires. He was to far gone for logical thought. Of our leader is sleeping two feet away, our first time is going to be in sleeping bag, or even the fact that he didn't have a condom. All he could think of was her and how long he'd wanted this very thing to happen. He shifted so he was over her slipping his legs between hers a bit. His lips moved from biting themselves to devouring hers.

  
His body warm and heavy on top of hers but not crushing. It was with this switch his finger brushed the sightly rougher patch of skin that he knew he'd have to find again. She kissed him feverishly like it was the last thing shed ever do. This was the build up they both knew was coming after night of comfort found him in her room the pattern similar to this one. Except this one was going to have a different ending. 

  
She moaned in his mouth before shuttering "take me please." She guided his head over her pleasure and bucked her hips against him. She was so close already and want him to warm her from the inside too. He moaned softly into her mouth as he pulled his hand back. He slowly slid into her warm waiting walls. He pushed in as deep as he could kissing her to keep them both quite. He slowly found a rhythm that worked, the thrusts were shallow for lack of space.

  
Her body was well ready for him. Slick he plunged inside effortlessly. Her face told him everything complete pleasure was etched on it. Her mouth partly open her eyes closed. It was tight fit. All of it was really. The sleeping bag being so close together. She slipped her hands under his arms on to his back. Her nails dug into his skin. She whimpered the feeling so pleasing. 

Just then the pair stilled. Raven entire body froze her muscles clenching as she pressed her face to his body. Robins groggy voice echoed into the night. "Beast boy. I think you're having a nightmare." Raven held her breath knowing from this angle he wouldn't be able to see her under neath the man. She begged a higher power that he'd roll over go back to sleep.

  
Gar took a deep breath and acted startled awake. "Hmm what. Oh sorry man.. " he turned on his side with Rae not pulling out of her. This way his back was to Robin."night." He said with a yawn. He held his breath waiting for what would be next.

  
Robin rubbed his eye and shifted noisily in his sleeping bag. "night." It was only a moment later that his breaths returned to normal steady pattern. Raven looked up at him and nodded. She kissed him softly. Rocking her hips forward. Using both her hands a black energy dome encased them. "It will block most of the noise but not everything." She mused.

  
"Oh thank God baby." He whispered as He moved again to be on top of her pushing in at a sightly different angle. This time he found the rough patch he'd been searching for. He rebound the rhythm that worked kissing her deeply.

  
She let go of a loud breath that had been trapped inside her lungs. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him sink in deeper to her walls. She moaned as she could feel him rubbing against that spot. "I'm so close." She mumbled.

  
Garfield moaned at that, he faltered in his rhythm. But in doing so he pushed fully into that spot that he knew he'd grow to love. "Me too." he kissed her again trying to push deeper into her as he felt himself growing to be so hard it hurt. He nipped the top of her shoulder. 

  
Her entire body tensed as she pressed her hips into his. She felt it rising creeping up her body. Like the softest wave rushing over her. Her ankles locked as her hands gripped his shoulder. "gar...Garfield." She moan as her eyes closed. Her walls tighten and restricted over and over milking the warm throbbing cock inside her.

Gar returned her moans with his own. "Oh Raven." Her name was drawn out on the breathy moan as he felt his hips slam into hers. The feeling of her body giving in sent him flying over the edge. He held her hips as he fought to catch his breath. She arched up feeling him release. Her breathing slowed as her heart finally started feeling like it wasn't going to beat out of her chest. She opened her eyes too look at him. As he looked at her he pulled her down to gently kiss her. "You.. That.. Was amazing. Warm now?" He ran his hand over her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

  
She kissed him softly very chaste compared to the others. "I could get use to doing that more." Her cheeks redding she leaned her cheek against his hand. Their bodies were slick with sweat. She smirked knowing that her chest was flushed with heat. "Very warm. I'm not leaving by the way. So get comfortable."

  
"Good because I wouldn't let you leave." He let out a content sigh as he pulled her into his arms thought against him. "So your mine now right?"

  
She twisted her hair off her sweat lace neck and away from his face. She snuggled her back into his chest and took his arm wrapping around her waist. "yeah I think we both knew it was coming." She answered. She brought his other hand up to her lips and kissed his fingers softly. The sound barrier fell, she was proud that she was able to keep it up that long. Gar got the first night of the best sleep he'd ever gotten that night. His arms never moving from around her.

Raven woke up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her violet eyes peeked up at her leader half expecting him to say something. Somehow she had gotten both Her and her new lovers clothes back on in the middle of the night. Sleep made it hard to know when exactly it had happened. The only thing was that Gar wasn't sporting a shirt. 

  
She shifted slightly and began to unzip the bag instantly feeling the cold bite against her skin. "Gar." She whispered gently brushing her hand against his cheek. Then she got up and walking over to her boots.

  
Gar yawned and opened his eyes looking up at his leader he stretched grateful for his pants. "Morning oh fearless leader. I had to keep her from dying of frostbite you know?"

  
With a raised eyebrow he looked to Raven. "Frost bite?" He voiced. Raven threw on her boots and cape stretching. "I don't think you would have been thrilled with a frozen empath. Not very useful." She gazed back at Beast Boy giving him an all knowing look. "He was very helpful last night. Come on we got a evil terror to catch."

  
Gar nodded. "Before we all freeze to death up here." He himself got dressed and walked past their leader.


	11. RavenxJason  I'm addicted to you

Raven was processing some reports that had been thrown at her. She grumbled but knew it had to be done, as she was working she heard a faint ding telling her she had just received a email. Thinking it was junk mail she checked to make sure it wasn't Dick from Prague. Surprisingly it wasn't who she thought it would have been.

It was written exactly the way he talked to her normally.

_Little bird,_

_I picked up a job as a favor to an old friend. But I'm not sure I want to do it. You should come persuade me not to do it with your charms.  
_  
Followed by a time and address.

She stared at it for a long time trying to decide if it was worth it to go. She could forward the email to Dick, or even just call Cyborg in. But she knew better. This had been a little game they had been playing for a while now. So she knew that no matter what she did telling her team was not it.

She arrived at the place not a minute later. She was stickler on time. As she looked around she knew he'd pop out of the shadows any moment. He stood his back to the stone wall, arms crossed over his deceivingly slim chest. His eyes bright under the mask as he took in the site of her. "And I wonder why I don't get any work done anymore." His eyes glancing at her pale perfect legs.

She rolled her eyes, his voice giving him away. She walked over to him, her eyes peering into his. "I heard you are going to steal something?" She question her hand resting against his hip.

"Was thinking about it. Unless you have something better to do?" He dragged out the last word as his fingers brushed over her core through the stretchy fabric of her leotard.

"Well you know how I feel playing on the job X." She placed her hand over the crotch of his pants and gripped his half mass. She could play games too.

"But if it stops me isn't it part of your job?" He thrust softly into her hand as he pushed the fabric to the side looking for his favorite toy. The one that would make her sing.

"Well I suppose, I must do what's necessary to stop you." She pulled down the bottom part of her two piece leotard that she had made for this alone. She grabbed his pants and pulled him free. She felt his finger go back to stroking her. She was already wet and anticipating his perfect thickness. She ran her hands along him. "It's this a good enough distraction?"

"Not until I'm buried deep inside you. " he said he slipped two fingers into her depths. "Look how wet you are my little bird." he purposefully brushed that spot. "You ready for me?"

She let out a staccato breath "Yes." She whimpered her hips bucking against his hand.

He smiled as he pushed her up to the wall and pushed himself into her. "I'm so  _addicted_  to you little bird." He nipped her earlobe.

She whined as she fell back against him. Her body singing. "I know." She whispered. He slammed into her, again with more force. He then kissed her neck as his hands found his toy again. "Do you not agree?"

"Azar yes!" She cried out brick cutting into her back. She arched already feeling so close to the edge. He pushed into her over and over. He rolled her clit between his fingers. He kissed her biting her bottom lip. She tried to catch her breath but he kept stealing form her eventually as her walls began to close she whimpered. "I'm coming."

"Good little bird come for me." He kept up the assault on her body. His hand and lips still rough. Raven let her body melt into his. The feeling of his bare skin made her that more sensitive. "Jason!" She gripped the material of his suit between her fingers. Jason moaned at the sound of his name, it sounded like pure sin falling from her lips in this manner. He let her ride the first one out before lifting her off the ground letting her legs wrap around his waist never faltering from his rhythm. This time he kept pushing into that rough patch, his fingers still playing with the now swollen little pleasure bead.

Her body began the fluid motion of meeting his pelvis. Her heart racing and a light sweat gathering at the base of her neck. The sound of their bodies colliding together sweet music. As the cum from her first orgasm drip down her legs she wondered if the suit was machine washable. "Jason." She purred again feeling her body clench around him. He tangled his hand in her hair lightly tugging her head back. He nipped at her neck his own moans mixing with hers. His rule was three for her for his one.

The sound of street lamps popping could be on the street far from them and their lude act. She gave another breathy moan as she wondered how he had gotten so good at fucking her. Giving her orgasm after orgasm without even flinching. Jason moaned again. He was getting rougher with his thrusts. This time he'd go with her. He pulled out and turned her around, she knew exactly what he wanted and put her hands on the wall as he thrust into her from behind.

Raven didn't even have time to react before he was taking her from behind. "Dear God Jason!" She cried as the palms of her hands cut into the rough brick. She began moaning with each powerful thrust that was given to her. He was quite strong for a human man. But her body accepted him willingly as her back arched. He was speeding up at such a speed she felt dizzy from the power.

He moaned deeply finding her rough patch again. He was growing thicker inside her. He was closer to the edge then he expected. He groaned. "Come on one more time little bird.. I need to feel you one more time." He reached around and stroked her clit again. She nodded placing her forehead on her forearm. She began focusing on another orgasm and the thought exhausted her but it didn't stop her body from doing it anyways. "Oh you feel so good." her muscles tensed against him feeling harder than ever.

He moaned keeping pace till he felt her fall over her pulled out just in time to push himself down. "Little Bird!" He finished right there by her feet. He purred as kissed her bruised shoulder. She was gasping so loud she could seem to focus. She looked back at him and the bruise on her shoulder. "You're getting really good at that." She mused.

"I'm glad you think so little bird." He brushed his finger over her core before looking up at her. She spun around looking for her bottoms. She kissed him once last time and pulled down his mask that had been pushed up over his eyes. "You going home?" She asked.

"Yeah I'd be a sorry excuse for a man if I went to work." he nuzzled her neck almost softly."You want to come home with me..? We could use a shower."

"I should get home." She mumbled looking at her legs. She didn't want to go home but her brain was worried her teammates would go looking for her. You could hear the actual whine in his voice as he pouted. "You'll smell like me.. and you don't want that green thing to sniff you out do you?" She let out a long sigh as she looked back at the door and then side of the build. "Okay fine let's go now then, I have forty five minutes." She huffed. Grabbing his hand and using her magic to whisk them away.


	12. BBxRae  Meditation makes me horny.

Gar sat across from his love in their shared room, being as patient as he could muster. He sat there his legs crossed as he silently drummed his fingers on them. He closed his bright emerald eyes giving this meditation thing a chance. That was his first mistake.

He took slow deep breaths letting his mind drift to nothingness. This in turn only heightened his senses. The first thing he could hear was her breathing, soft and steady. Like when she was asleep in his arms. Then her scent, it started out innocent enough. Like sweet warm vanilla and gentle lavender.

It was a scent he couldn't get enough of, but then he got a whiff of the one scent he loved even more. It tickled his senses, telling him if he could smell it he needed to taste it. Because no matter how many times he tasted her he could never get enough. He could picture her, her hand buried in his thick locks. His name on her lips falling and trembling with every need.

Raven felt the emotions start bubbling from the start. She knew it was just a matter of time. He always did this. As soon as she'd feel his lust it would feed into hers. She opened her eyes and could see him fighting it. She knew it wouldn't last. He felt the need building in his chest. It was quickly taking him over. His eyes snapped open, never had he been so grateful to see her looking at him. Without thought or even question, he stood and picked her up placed her onto a short bookshelf she'd let him being in to house his things.

She let out a breath and in an instant he was picking her up catching her entirely off guard. "Gar." She mumbled almost saying I'm saying it but don't you dare stop. It put her at the perfect height, his finger clawed down her skin as he removed her black underwear. He pulled her panties free from under her skirt. He pushed her skirt up over her thighs a soft growl on his lips as he placed a soft kiss over her core before letting himself dive in. She could only watch as he swiftly buried his face in between her legs. She bucked up and groaned. "Oh Garfield!" His tongue exploring her delicate folds.

He would have smirked if his mouth hadn't been busy, he licked over her, sucking on her clit before pulling her to the edge of bookshelf. He put her legs on his shoulders. He couldn't stop himself, his tongue lapping, diving, and swirling around her. His nails softly digging the skin of her thighs. She let out a deep moan coming instantly. This was a common thing between them he'd pleasure her right up until she couldn't stand it anymore. She bucked as her body fell quickly back down and he began working on building her up once more. She let her hand grip his hair keeping him there.

He quickly lapped up all her juices purring as he when. He didn't stop his assault his fingers now joining the mix. He pushed his long fingers into her rough patch, his mouth sucking softly on her clit. Raven had a habit of tensing her legs in pleasure as he flitted his tongue along her she arched her thighs instantly clenched against his head. "Azar I love you." She whispered.

Gar didn't stop his constant attempts to pleasure her. He wanted, no needed her to beg for more before he gave into his deepest desire. He hit the rough patch again. Raven was twitching as she came once more. These were small lighting fast orgasm that sent her falling and crashing hard. Tried to focus on anything but she couldn't. "Gar... I need you."

He could hear her start to feel the way he felt bubbling up in his chest. He picked her up tossing her onto the bed. He slipped a hand under her core his fingers slipping back inside her. He pushed it into the rough patch he used this to get her to prop herself up in their favorite position. Raven mewled as she got on her knees. Her body freely his to take over and over. Softly and tenderly or roughly and dangerous close to animal like. His other hand was busy freeing himself, he slowly removed his fingers when she had moved into position he'd die for. He guided himself in with one deep thrust. His dry hand using her hip for leverage.

She cried out louder than she anticipated as the feeling of him was euphoric. She arched up so he pounded into her inner wall. She began to push back against him letting him bury to the hilt. Gar nipped her shoulder as his fingers found her clit as he slammed into her. Tonight the beast was on edge, and he could only thrive on the feeling. He was giving her everything he had. Hitting every sensitive nerve she loved. His moans were more growls then anything. He pull almost completely out before slamming back in.. He was quickly growing painful hard. He needed to give them both that deep release.

"Oh Gar." She hummed gripping the sheets under her. The sounds of their moans collided together showing the deep magical sound that happened between them. He knew her body then she did. He always did everything to make her body sing. She let her head fall as she moaned out his name like her mantra.

His name was enough to send him flying. His thrust changing from rhythmic to erratic. He felt himself losing control in her. "Rrraaaeee." He growled out as he filled her completely. Her walls milked him for at least a minute as she slowly came down from the high he had given her. She hummed in satisfaction as she noticed that her sundress was in disarray. She bucked against his finger as he rolled her pleasure between his fingers keeping her in higher than high place.

Gar licked his lips as he was panting softly. "Good fucking Christ Rae, you're so amazing." He slowly pulled from her. "I love you." He said in a softer voice as he kept playing with her.

Raven could actually feel her body pumping blood throughout her veins. She sighed falling down onto the fabric underneath. She rolled into her back looking up at him. It was that look he was giving her. The one that said he was never going to look at another human, the same way he looked at her. Her hands gently brushed the strong line of his jaw. " _Forever_?" It was something that both of them said to each other. It was promise and was uttered even before the L word. Somehow it managed to be stronger that actual love. Forever meant everlasting. He would love her forever. He would protect her forever. He would never lose that spark in his eye that always was there after they made love, forever.

_"Forever."_ His words were a strong whisper as his own hands gently as the brushed her soft skin. He pulled off her disheveled dress letting it fall with her panties to the floor. He slowly unhooked her bra adding it to the pile before removing his own clothes. He slowly crawled into their bed pulling her up and into his strong arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck loving that her scent was now mixed with his. His body curled around hers, as if to protect her. He had meant it, for however long, forever was to last that's how long he'd be hers.


	13. WallyXJinx It's better when you're mad.

Jinx had that look on her face that said he'd done something. She'd been living with him for a few months. He hadn't come home last night and did not answered his phone. She spent the entire night worried sick about him. She didn't care that he was out with Dick, all it would have taken was call or text. But here he was stumbling in at 2pm the day after he said he'd be home.

He rubbed the back of neck as he looked at her. "Sorry. I just misplaced my phone." Just another excuse that he was sure she wouldn't buy.

"And Dick's phone?" She asked tapping her foot. She had that spark in her eyes that made her look that way he loved. "Any idea how worried about you I was." She then held up his phone. "Or how confused I was when a Jessica answered this?" He frowned as he thought. How right how could he forget about Dick's phone? He shrugged it of without thinking and smirked. "I know babe, I know I was being foolish." He stopped as if her words slowly sank into his mind. "Jessica?! that red head stole my phone?" He questioned.

"She told me you left it.. And she found it didn't know who it belonged too.. But sounds like you knew her?" She sighed. She'd hoped this time would be different, that he'd flirt just a little less, she really should have learned by now. "Jinx, look before this turns into a fight. I didn't do anything and nothing happened. She sat next to us at the bar. Dick was admiring her you know him and Star having problems as left him lonely."

Jinx shrugged. "Whatever you say." She walked towards their room. She hated the word whatever. She said it was worse then telling her fuck off. Especially If it was said by itself.

"Jinx!" he whined as walked after her. He used his speed to catch her wrist and pulled her to his chest. "I know you don't want to fight. Besides you know how much I love you're angry face."

Jinx did her best to hide her smirk."Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it big man?" She pressed her hand against his chest. She knew she was upset with him, but also knew it never lasted. She couldn't stay mad at him, but she could pretend. She let him hold her small wrists in his large hand. Sometimes she wondered if he'd piss her off just to have angry sex. She should tell him there were easier ways to get it the way he liked.

It was a silly game that Wally couldn't help but play. Last night really had been just a good time. The fact that she was pissed off was just and extra bonus. He pressed his pelvis into hers his shirt from the night before was wrinkled and gross so it was no problem shedding it off. "I'll make you forget that you were ever mad at me." He whispered before kissing her fiercely. Jinx was going to object, but he was as always quicker then her. Her arms went around his neck as her body melted into his. She could still taste faint traces of the night before drinks. Her head tilted into the kiss she shifted on her long legs.

"mmm." He moaned pulling her hips to his. He began to play out the thoughts in his mind of which position was going to work today. She bit his bottom lip, before running her tongue over the assaulted skin. She pushed him back a bit, "you think you can kiss your way out of everything don't you?"she half teased.

"Really depends, especially if I kiss correctly and what's the placement." He stroked her through her clothes. "I know for a fact I can always kiss here and everything falls back into place." He gripped her crotch.

Jinx shuttered against his hand. "You know there are easier ways to get what you want baby."

"It's not the same." He whispered watching her face. In one quick motion he pulled her tiny shorts and underwear down those endless legs. "so I made my girl worried? You should punish me. I know your really pissed off huh?" He bit her ear lobe and shoved two fingers deep into her warm core. He pulsed as he moaned pushing his erection on her leg.

Jinx nearly fell as her body reacted to everything he just did to her. Her head feel back as she grabbed his shoulders to somewhat steady herself. "Now now I thought you were the one making it up to me?" She smirked the spark still in her eyes as she slipped her small delicate hand into his pants and around him. Her finger brushing his tip. "If you want me you have to earn it baby."

"Earn it how?" He whimpered stroking her from the inside. His other hand was gripping her ass keeping her right there next to him.

Jinx whimpered. "Well this is a good start handsome." A coy smile moved on his mouth as he instantly dropped to his knees. His fingers still in her he let his tongue gently explore her. Moving over her pleasure bead softly working her. Jinx cried out her hands in his hair her static causing it to stand on end. Her eyes closing as she let him explore her. Her whimpers turning into full moans.

His fingers worked over her trusting in and out of her while his lips covered her pleasure spot. Suckling her he knew what to do to make her red and swollen. Jinx tugged at his hair, her eyes closing as she whimpered and moaned. She fell neck against the wall. Her back arching high her desire closing around his fingers as she tried to build herself back. She wanted to make him work for it.

He could feel her resisting so he let his tongue do the hard part. He tapped her g spot repeatedly and swirled his tongue up and down her. The walls around his fingers began to pulsate telling him what was happening.

Jinx felt him win her body over as she came crashing down."for fuck sake man take me please... "

Wally smiled and grabbed her leg tossing back behind him and plunging deep within her. "Oh god." He moaned pulling and then slamming back into her. Jinx cried out scratching at the wall as she tried to keep herself upright. Shit, she hadn't even seen him undress. He sometimes was to quick for even her. She felt herself shutter as she wrapped herself around him.

Moaning he began his assault on her body going just as rough as he wanted. Keeping her up by cupping her ass. ""mmm so tight."

"Just for you." She moaned back as her nails scratched his skin and sparks followed in her finger tips path. Her walls clung to him as she tried to keep up.

He pushed hard against the wall knowing that she loved every second of it. He moaned as each spark danced across his flesh and made him see stars. He looked down at her and knew that she was close already. "Pent up baby?" He whispered as hit into her g spot. He knew she was taking as far as she could, his tip thrusting against her cervix. He would never get enough of how wonderfully sinful she was.

Jinx whimpered and whined as she desperately clung to him. Her chest heaving with each breath as small droplets of sweet began to form over her delicate skin. Her body was shaking as it rested dangerously on that edge. "You didn't come home last night what do you think?" Came her moaned response. Both of them had an almost insatiable appetite, today they couldn't keep their hands off each other was no were close to being as bad they needed each other.

She could feel him filling her completely, each thrust brushing the length of her rough patch so he could slam into her cervix. Not an empty inch of her. Her back hitting the wall roughly, her nails on his skin. She could fully understand why he loved it like this. She was trying to hold on to wait for him to join her, buy the second she felt his rhythm change and she knew he was near the end she lost her hold. His name a shout from her lips as she jerked and thrashed in his arms falling blissfully into pure sinful heaven.

Being in a relationship with Jinx was always like a juggling act, but as he took roughly against the wall, claiming her body, he had to admit... Making her angry was never a bad thing.


	14. RoyxJinx  Pregnancy hormones are a bitch.

Jinx sat on the floor wondering what in the hell was wrong with her. She was waiting for Roy, and he couldn't get home fast enough. She sat so she could see the door but to see her you'd have to shut the door and step inside. She squirmed a bit as she swore she could hear keys outside the door. She had her hair down, slightly messy the way he liked. And a tiny black and red nighty with a split stomach. Tired with a silk ribbon under her now full breasts. She hoped he still found her attractive in this state. Because after all it was his fault.

Roy found his keys at the very bottom of his quiver, go figure. He replaced the arrows and placed the long silver key into the lock. Unlocking the deadbolt he then twisted the round handle and opened the door a few inches. He instantly noticed the hall light was off which was weird as he paused to take out the keys his peripheral vision caught something. He turned his head and finally saw her sitting there. Her eyes big and bright full of myriads of emotions but one in particular. That Damn lip of hers was caught between her teeth, because somehow that act alone could make him harder than a rock.

He was sure long how he stared at her for but when she stuck her full chest out did he brake his gaze. He realized his hand was still on the keys still half way inside the house they lived in. He pulled it out and cocked his head. "Well hello wife." He greeted eyeing her perfect baby bump.

Jinx watched him shut the door. She stood up slowly, not that she could have stood up any quicker if she wanted to. But she crossed the floor quickly slipping his quiver off his shoulder sitting it on the floor before pushing him into the wall her lips finding his. Her body pressed up as tight as she could get it to his. She bit his bottom lip moaning as she went.

He let out a groan and shifted. Their sex life had been put on the back burn when she was diagnosed with Gestational diabetes early in her pregnancy. They had found others ways to suppress their desires, well at least he had his hand becoming his new toy. He wrapped his arms around her back avoiding her hips as they hurt most of the times.

His tongue met hers and he was quickly turned on by her eagerness. "Mmm baby, you seem eager." He pointed out.

Jinx reached for his pants quickly starting to undo them. Her voice low and lusty. "I can't take it baby I need you so bad.. Please.."she let her eyes lock on his, her hips rocked back and forth. He helped her and gently kissed her shoulder. He could be ready in seconds for her. He pulled away the lace underwear of her teddy. His fingers finding that she was trembling and completely soaked. "Oh the bed or a chair baby?" He asked using his middle finger to coax her g spot.

Jinx cried out with a purr like noise as he caresses just the right spot. Every fiber of her being sparked with desire, no  _need_. "I don't care baby... Just please I need you..."her fingers brushed over his now exposed length. Never before had she felt such a deep seeded need. Her eyes pleading as her body danced under his touch.

He moved to the dining room table and pulled the chair out. "Come here baby." He whispered in a low sensual voice. He sat down while the lower part of him stood erect for her attention. He help move her leg over him, he grabbed his shaft and brushed down her core coating the tip of him. Then he didn't wait any longer. It had been months since they tried anything he could see from the look on her face she was so needy he may be able to get three out of her. He pushed himself inside and she sank down on him, both their moans echoing in the small dining area.

Jinx's hands moved to his shoulders, where they gripped his shirt he somehow had managed to keep on. While at the same time using them as leverage. She couldn't move quite as flexibly as she had before, her swollen stomach got in the way. But she was tight, warm and his. She couldn't get the rhythm she wanted causing her to whimper. She then put her hand behind her on the table leaning back slightly.

This allowed him to sink into her deeper, her belly now out of the way. It gave him the perfect view. The lace and silk covering her body gave way to her now well rounded stomach that held their child. Then her fully perky breasts that has grown at least two sizes. Up to her expressive face. Her lips parted, eyes have lidded with a flush of passion across her cheeks. "Roy," came her breathy moan.

He rested his hands on her thighs letting her have complete control. He was use to causing bruises on her skin. Gripping her hips too roughly and making purple marks all over her chest. As soon as she got pregnant those two objects suddenly became off limits. That's how they figured out the Cabo trip was passionate and lust hazed but the condom had indeed broke. She was always a vixen but she said everything feel more sensitive and one night as they were getting passionate he grabbed her breast to roughly. At the time he felt awful and she began joking saying,  _'they never hurt, Oh my god I'm probably pregnant.'_

Nearly 7 months later and there she was straddling his lap, his cock buried deep in her body. He could see the faint line of that stretched from her sternum to pubic bone. He gently stroked it before hearing his name. He moaned and nodded. "You feel so good baby." He mumbled moving his hands to her ass. Rocking his hips he pushed her forward spearing deep into her wonderful body.

Jinx cried out louder, her eyes closing. She was sensitive to say the least. Her body shaking as she came for the first time that night. She was slightly embarrassed at how quickly she'd fallen over the edge.

He let his eyes study her. Feeling her body give in. "Wow." He smirked "My poor Clover." He leaned his head up and kissed her softly. "lets keep going." He bucked softly and moaned.

Jinx nodded. "I want to go till you can't go no more." She kissed him again, her hips moving greedily with his. Her eyes lusty and full of love. This time they were both moving faster. He let his hand fall and he gently rolled her clit with his thumb and index finger. "Clover." He moaned over and over.

Jinx whimpered and moaned meeting each thrust eagerly. "Red...red... Baby... please..."

"Come, clover. Then..." He paused gasping. "Then we can go together." He kept playing with the one thing that gave her complete pleasure. Jinx didn't have to be told twice as she came hard. Her walls squeezing down on him so hard her have to work at it to move. Her head tilting back as she moaned.

He watched in pure delight. "God your beautiful." He moaned kissing her breasts he waited until she came down from her wonderful high before moving back with her this time his thoughts focused on letting go.

Jinx blushed. "Even like this?"she moved with him desperate to bring him over the edge . She kissed him deeply biting his bottom lip.

"Yes even like this." His hand resting on her stomach. He moaned as her lips crashed into him. Jinx moved with him in all the ways he loved showing she hasn't forgotten what he liked. She tugged on his hair and nipped over his shoulder as her hands sparked. "Together..." He moaned grabbing her ass again he was loosing himself in her.

"Yes love." She whimpered again her hips bucking into his. Her eyes closing. "I'm so close again baby..." He groaned riding out on the feeling, flicking her clit. He was so hard it was almost too painful. Jinx cried out with that long moan he loved her body trembling as she came the third time. She struggled to catch her breath her body covered lightly in sweat her entire torso moving with each breath. "I love you baby."she whispered as she finally drifted back down.

"I love you beautiful." His voice was horse. "Thank you for letting me indulge." He smiled looking down at her stomach. "And I love you Artemis." He whispered kissing her stomach.

She shook her head. "Thank you baby. I though I was going to die waiting for you to get home. My hormones are a little crazy right now." She was grateful their little one hadn't moved during their tryst, she wasn't sure how'd she feel about that. She slowly pulled off him. "Do you really still think I'm beautiful?"

He grabbed her hand. "You're my wife, the mother of my child and you a total sex goddess. I love you and you are so beautiful. I promise." He helped her stand and gently kissed her.

Jinx smiled as she kissed him back. Her life in that moment felt perfect. It was at that moment the tiny girl inside her belly started to move as if on cue. She looked down and smirked grabbing his hand and pressing it to her. "She likes to hear daddies voice."


	15. BBxRae GenderBend REQUEST for ObeliskX #15 We have the Tower to ourselves.

**BBxRae GenderBend REQUEST for** **ObeliskX** ****  
  


Ravan sat his back against the couch as he flipped through his collection of spells. He had been working on advancing some magic and knew Kory was eager to have so help contacting spirits of the dead.

His head softly turned to the right as he felt the happy carefree aura press against his. He took a deep breath as he knew any minute she would be in there. With in moments he heard the sound of the door sliding open and the sound of her light foot steps against the floor. He had learned to recognizing her. Her aura like the sun warm, happy, and silly sometimes. He knew her routine and her habits. She liked showers and tropical scents that lingered in the air long after she had walked away.

He didn't lift his head or even offer to say hello. Knowing her she would be interrupting him any second. The date last night had gone smooth and she even had told him that she wanted to take things to the next level and that made him nervous as hell.

She took her seat next to him, first she just let her leg brush his. Trying to sit quietly and watch him. She let out a small whine as turned on the TV. Maybe she could play a game to pass the time. But everyone else out of the house she wanted attention..

"Ray..."she said in an almost sing song voice as she moved to put her head in the man's lap.

He raised his brow and finally moved his book up. "yes Gab?" Her coconut scent was so strong today it made him stir and sigh in satisfaction.

Gab felt her body responded to his voice with a gentle fidget. "Did you know it's just us?" she'd showered before coming down. Her hair was a tangle of dark waves. Her skin soft and smooth begging to be touched.

"Really?" He asked the feeling she was radiating was making him stir. He looked back behind the couch for a moment expecting to see Vicky staring giggling softly. But Gab was right they were all alone. She nodded looking up at him from his lap. She rested the controller on her flat stomach. She reached up and touched his face. "So that means it's not PDA right?"

His eyes closed the feeling of her soft touch. Her hand left warm little sparks that rushed down his chin, chest and back. "I suppose technically no, since there is no public." He answered. He let his hand gently rest on her wet locks. Gab smirked proud of her loop hole. She tried to hold back the purr that was trying to escape her lips at his touch.

Rave closed his eyes letting himself fall into a kiss with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up ignoring the noise as the controller fell on to the floor. She shuttered softly, it was always special when he started anything. She happily kissed him back, her legs folded on each side of his. He usually kissed her softly exploring new things was so hard for him. As they kissed he actually took the first step getting tips and ideas from Kory and Vicky. Men take the first step and so he gently parted his lips and began dip his tongue into her mouth, seeking some sort of pleasure from it.

Gab would have wagged a tail had she had one in that moment. Her tongue eagerly touching into his. Her hands moved into his hair as she wiggled herself closer to his body. The spark in Raves chest burned and without warning a loud crash sounded scaring them both apart. "Sorry." He stated clearing his throat.

Gab smiled a bit licking her own lips. "I'm not." she smiled at him her vivid green eyes watching his as she purposely wiggled her ass against his lap again.

His face flushed as his hands gripped her waist. He knew exactly what she was doing. "Gabrielle..." He moaned softly.

She moaned softly in response. "Yes tall dark and handsome?" She chewed her bottom lip never letting her eyes loose focus.

"What you doing?" He asked softly. Her tight taunt stomach tempting in every way possible. Her uniform was tight showing her perfect curves and her top being a mid drift he could easily see her green flesh. Gab smiled coyly. "Getting comfortable.."she said stretching on his lap.

Her moves remind him of a cats. The way she arched her body up against his pressing her chest right into his. Her mouth tantalizing his. He caught his breath and then licked his lips. His desires taking over all other thoughts. "I'm not doing things on a gross old couch." He reasoned pulling her into his body and sweeping them out of the room. They had managed to wind up on his bed, she was still on top of his lap. He blinked a few times before giving into his need to feel her again and leaned into her kissing her gingerly.

She was slightly shocked, but more pleasantly surprised that this is where they ended up. She kissed him back, as she made a daring move. If he could take her to bed she could touch him. She slipped her fingers under his shirt. The soft tips of her fingers felt more like silk then skin. They carefully traveled from his hips up tracing all the hidden lines of muscle.

Her kiss was both gentle and eager. She let her almost rough tongue entice his to come out and play. As it touched his bottom lip begging to be let in. She was a mix of emotions. All of them producing an almost euphoric high. There was excitement, and lust sure but something much deeper at the same time. A small touch of nervousness was hidden under the warm blanket of other emotions. She wiggled again unable to keep herself still, it was a constant problem for her. But when she was happy she moved her hips, almost in a perfect little sway that just begged for you to look at her ass.

Sure she was small and slender, surely no Vicky or Robin. But she had curves all her own. Her small chest was perky and proportionate to her slim waist and the subtle slope of her hips. Then came with her long delicate legs, and small firm ass. It all fit together somehow making her not look like a child anymore. Not like when they first met.

Then you had her face, it wasn't a classically beautiful face, but one that pulled your attention and held it. Her vivid green eyes stood out even against her forest green skin. That if you looked close enough there was barely visible freckles. That sat on the bridge of her button nose. Followed by her ever smiling full lips, and that one fang that often showed itself when she was truly happy. All set on a good bone structure high cheek bones and all.

Her thick hair always fell in a mess of waves that refused to dry. Falling just past her shoulders, she'd pull it up for missions but other than that she'd refuse to try and tame it. She could on occasion decided to do something with it, and easily turned her waves into curls. Vicky straighten it once, and Gab hated it. Said she looked to much Miss Martian, and didn't even feel like herself.

Ravan let out a low breathy noise as her mouth moved against his, her tongue begging to let her do sinful things to him. His hands rested carefully at the small of her back, their kisses becoming something fierce and heady.  
 _  
" ripped off all her clothes and show her what its like to be dominated."_  came a voice in his head. He furrowed his brow pushing the annoyance back.  _"Let me defile her perfect little body ripping every inch of skin until she's screaming bloody murder."_ This time he had to pull away. His strong arms were still around her as he forced his violet eyes shut.

Gab had a flush across he cheeks her skin looking almost purple. She looked at his face chewing her bottom lip. "Did I do something wrong?" her voice shook slightly both with nerves and what he'd done to her body.

He shook his head. "I apologize it's the Damn emotions talking." He had briefly told her that he consistently had these voices in his head but not quite like a schizophrenic more like multiple subconscious's. He ran his left hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I want to do things... But they make it hard to focus." He hadn't told her that he could turn off all the emotions all except one and that was the demon.

No matter what he did the demon had free rein over all his thoughts and when he was angry he came out the worst.

Gab nodded with a small smile and did her best trying to be understanding. "Well what can I do to help? If we take things slower.." not that she was sure they could go any slower than they had it had been almost seven months now. "Or faster.. Or just whatever you need." Her fingers were still up under his shirt softly stroking his flesh.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "It may be weird but if you start feeling uncomfortable or if I'm being too rough stop me. Promise?" His eyes were watching her face waiting to see the emotion that would be there. Gab whimpered as she wiggled a bit and found herself pressed up against his length. She simply nodded, as she took a deep breath. "Okay, I promise.." her eyes showed how excited she was that he wasn't pushing her away. The same warm feelings returning.

That was thing that he was still trying to understand, how could she simply know that by pressing her body against him would make him hard. He grabbed the hem of her spandex shirt and pulled it up over her head. He gave her the classic half smile before kissing her collar bone. His hands moving back behind her back.

_'let me tear through that little cunt.'_  came the thought once more. Groaning his mouth stopped as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Gab had an idea, her body arching into his touch. "Ray.."she said letting him here her voice hoping to both tie him to reality and show how much she enjoyed him touching her. Her skin gained goosebumps under the touch of his lips.

"How far?" He asked suddenly pressing his hips into hers. His head had snapped back up as his amethyst gems were shimmering in the soft afternoon light.

Gab moaned her body pushed closer. "If you want me I'm yours." the blush returned to her face.

He groaned hearing the one thing that could only make him more lustful. He used his black magic and snapped her purple bra right off her body. He sighed for a moment his hands gently touching her exposed flesh. He had always had this thing for green, which he didn't realize why until now. His pelvis ground into hers pressing his erection into her lower stomach.

Gab moaned softly her hips rocking into his, so she ground just as much into him. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second. Her nipples quickly came to life exposed to the air. The fact that he knew she was ALL green it didn't surprise him to see her green pump breasts, but her aerolas were a lighter green while her nipples were a soft pink. "Mmm..." He moaned wrapping his mouth around her nipples.

Gab moaned loudly her hands reaching to tugged at his shirt. Her hips bucking hungrily. Her body was starting to need his. Somehow they managed to wiggle and tug off each others clothes. "Gabrielle." He whispered kissing her body more. He was trying to desperately trying to hold on. Her goddamn moans was making that really impossible. Then there was the fact that a beautiful woman was naked in his bed. He reached back behind him and pulled out a little gold foil square. It wasn't his it was Robyn's and she told him to always be prepared for the unexpected.

Gabrielle smiled as she rolled to lay on her back. She slowly parted her legs showing him her small ready entrance. "Please baby.." She wanted to kiss him, to feel him. A shock ran down his back as he looked down at her. He reached down and began trying to put on the unfamiliar item. Once he rolled it down his shaft. Once it was on, the feeling was tight and uncomfortable. He moved forward and unsteadily and gingerly guided himself into her.

Gab braced herself but still bit into her own lip. She knew it would hurt, and that her body would have to adjust. She took a deep breath willing her body to behave and relax. She moved slightly taking him in a bit deeper, her walls moving from being like two tight pants to second skin. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she pulled him in for a kiss.

As he pushed into her it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. As he got half way in he stilled looking at her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered feeling her pain emotion rush through him. He pushed a little deeper and let her kiss him. They had worked up to this and he couldn't believe how far they had come. Gab smiled and shook her head at his apology. Her tongue touched his bottom lip as she made the choice to push her hips flat to his taking him in the rest of the way. So her walls completely surrounded him.

He groaned as his dark sheet covered their bodies, his powers working for him. He began moving a slow pace. Letting her body adjust to the feeling. He was moaning the feeling consuming his body. His heart beat was pounding through out his entire body and he knew she would hear it too.

Gab moans grew and filled the air. Her nails traveling down his back. She was letting the feeling consume her. Her head tilted back as it became more enjoyable every second. Suddenly without thought Ravan, while watching her arch into him came. He stilled as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Azar." He moaned.

Gabby giggled she brushed her hands over his cheek. "Did I do that good baby?" While it was a sweet voice it still had that same mocking tone to it. she rolled her hips again as he was still in her body.

He caught his breath and looked down at her her. His eyes were brighter than ever, his dark locks fell into his face. "I ...uh." He stopped clearly flustered.

Gab leaned up and kissed his nose. "I'm just to sexy to handle, it's okay you can admit it." She let her eyes lock on his. "You're so damn handsome."

"It's completely natural for the male to ejaculate first. Especially during the first time." He defended. His alabaster skin was flush giving him a different skin hue. Reading her looks and emotions he exhaled slowly and brushed his finger against the curve of her cheek, "but your looks do help." He admitted.

Gab giggled again. "There is nothing to sigh over love." She couldn't stop smiling at him. "Just means we have to do it again." The green woman winked playfully.

He straightened his back. And let his eyes take in her beauty. She looked so magnificent her hair sprawled out across his pillowcase her dark skin matching his dark sheets. He suddenly was struck with and idea. "I have a Karma Sutra book we can really practice with." His chin pointed up towards his cherry oak book case. "Not to mention I can read up on women orgasms."

Gab whimpered and blushed a bit. "O-okay, that sounds amazing.." She stretched but didn't move from under him. He mind going though the things they could do together. He gently moved out of her and climbed next to her. He didn't attempt to hold her just letting her decide what she wanted. "Thank you for being patient."

She rolled over and curled into him. Her legs wrapped around one of his. Her face nuzzling into his pectoral muscle. "Thank you for being my first... I couldn't imagine it with anyone else." Ravan softly smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad I was able to be yours and you mine."


	16. BBxRae  I failed a mission

Raven was beaten bruised and fed up. She had been cut off by a screaming Robin while still just wearing a towel. As she shifted uneasily on her feet she could only nod as he chastised her with threats and disappointments. Her hair was nearly air dried by the time boy wonder finished his canary fit. As she retreated back to her room, she could feel her emotions raging war in her chest. She opened her door stepped inside and once the door was shut, she flung her towel aside.

She was stark naked as she looked down at her thigh that had a long gash in. She heal it later once she slept she gave a heavy sigh as she turned and finally realized she wasn't alone. She hadn't seen him ten days and just the look on his face told her he was happy to see her. "Hey Gar." She greeted airily moving over to her shared bed.

He could tell by the look on her face that words weren't what she needed. He stood as she moved towards the bed, and although the gash in her leg alarmed him he chose to ignore it. His arms wrapped around her waist, as he tugged her into his bare chest. He never did sleep with a lot on. His green depths locked on hers, as his hand moved to tilt her chin up. All his worry melted away leaving only his love, and excitement at seeing her home. His lips found hers, it was gentle and loving as he re-memorized every thing about her. From her soft lavender scent, to how soft her full lips felt against his. Or how well her curves fit into his body making him feel complete in a way he never knew he could.

Raven let go a deep sigh that knocked in his chest. She had been holding in so much lately. Using the pads of her fingers she felt his soft yet prickly jaw line. Moving in sync with his lips she hummed softly. Her hands moved into his hair pulling and tugging just the way he loved. She was so tired but just feeding on hid emotions she found her body slowly coming back to life.

Garfield kissed her deeper his body melting into hers as his hands roamed over her skin. His fingers pushed into pressure points pulling the stress straight from her body. His eyes watching hers as he pulled away. "Welcome home, I've missed you." He slowly licked his lips getting whatever he could if her lingering taste. He'd thought about her every second of every day she's was gone. But didn't think she'd feel much like celebrating.

She sighed and and gave him her Mona Lisa smile. "Safe to say you missed me?" She asked her hand took a steady path from his chest down to his crotch where she cupped him. She smirked at the bulge that was there.

He was putty in her hands, his shoulder shook sightly as she made her way down. He managed to simply nod as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head from the simple touch. His response came out very breathy, "You could say that." She smirked as her hand moved back to his navel before going back underneath his boxer shorts. "So I think that we should show each other how much we missed one another." Her fingers trailed over his tip coating her flesh with his pre-cum.

He growled, it was low and sensuous. "But your leg love, I didn't want to hurt you further." his hips bucked as his fingers played with her lower lips.

"So don't touch it." She whimpered bucking against his fingers. She loved the spark in his eye. She lifted her sore leg and slung it over his hip proving her flexibility. She leaned back give him a perfect view of the body he adored. It was seconds before his boxers hit the floor and surged forward pushing into her depths a bit more enthusiastically then he'd meant to. "Rae..."he groaned out as his hands gripped her ass to both keep her up and give him the leverage he desires.

She let out a muffled scream as he dove into the depths of her body. God how she had missed him. Some would say they were still in the honeymoon stage but she would disagreed. He just understood her needs and body and nothing compared to the feeling of him plunging into her. She arched her spine looking up at him. Deep breaths were escaping her lips as he grounded his hips into her body.

They knew more about one anther then they did themselves. His lips once again finding hers, his tongue slipping past her lips as his hips moved just the way she liked. His fingers pressing into her hips as he moved one hand to gently rub her clit. She gasped feeling him touch her like that. She rocked against him, her hands moved back to his thick green locks. Emotions swirled and spun around her body.

Gar moaned as he pushed into her deeper. His fingers rolling and playing with her clit. He wanted to make her feel everything, and first. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust in and out of her body. She tugged on his hair just enough so he'd reward her with a purr. Her lips moved in sync with his taste enough to get her high. Her was constricted around him as she felt herself crashing from her high.

Gar purred and moaned and thrust with her. As he felt her tighten he grew inside of her. He knew he'd go with her. Her leg clenched as he sped up. She could feel him dragging the sensation of almost pulling completely out and diving back in to the hilt. She let go of his lips as she looked at him. "Garfield." Was the verbal way of showing her orgasm. Her walls gripped him keeping him in her body.

He slammed into her filling her as she came. "Raven!" he held her so they could catch their breath. "You're so amazing... And I'm so glad you home."

She smiled letting her now numb leg fall from his waist. "Can we sleep now?" She asked her hand on his forearms. Gar carefully picked her up and put them both to bed. He curled protectively around her. He kissed her neck softly his fingers playing with her hair. She climbed under the covers before sighing. "Dick gave me a huge lecture before I came in here. He was so pissed I doubt he even realize I was just in a towel.

Gar laughed. "I heard. And screw him. He can be such an ass."

"I failed the mission Gar, Blood got away..." She sighed as her body told her she was exhausted. "He had a right to yell."

"You made a mistake they happen. Hasn't everyone?"

"It's just months of work has been thrown away because I couldn't get my head into the game." She retorted clearly frustrated.

"How many times have I fucked things up?" he questioned honestly. "You don't have to be perfect." As he saw her she was damn near there anyways and one easy mistake wasn't going to changed his opinion.

She smirked in spite of not wanting to. "You? Way to many times. I just want to be trusted again and I doubt Dick won't give me a solo mission for a while."

Gar was quiet for a long while as he was drifting off to sleep. He squeezed her not to hurt her more to reassure her. "So more time for us." He smiled looking at his lover and the positive side.


	17. RaexStar Lazy Mornings

Raven was drifting in and out of sleep. She felt completely at peace. As she draped her arm over the bed she felt her soft skin brush against hers. Smiling she moved closer. Wrapping an arm around her thin waist she press her lips over the base of her skull and sighed. "Morning Kori." She whispered.

She smiled brightly, her positive energy quickly filling the room. "I did not mean to wake you.I am sorry." she replied in a hushed tone. Secretly glad she had, although she has a feeling Raven already knew that. She brushed her long legs over the other girls feeling the goosebumps move over her own skin. She sighed contently. "Can we live in the land of the bed?"

A small smile fixed on her lips as she brushed a long piece of auburn hair from her face. Star was so beautiful but wasn't really the type that realized it. "I wish but I know Dick won't appreciate us skipping out on morning briefing." She moved her leg up and draped over the other girls hip. This brought her closer so she could continue admiring the girls features.

Star whined, a pout on her full lips. "But think of how much of the fun we could have here?" she wiggled under the other girl knowing with her placement she'd hit her mark. "Don't you think love?"

Raven closed her eyes for a moment before breathing in the warm strawberry peach scent. "Mmm I am admiring the view..." Her hand gently moved as she caressed her warm bare skin. Sleeping without clothes was proving to be the best idea ever.

Star smile only grew. "I have the better of the views." She ran her hand up the other girls thigh. "But you do like what I can do with my hands." She was reminding her why lazy mornings were their favorite past time.

"Yes..." She mumbled looking into her Jade orbs. With out thought she leaned into her and kissed her lips. She was met with the taste of summertime. As her mouth opened and Raven let her tongue slide in. She let her hands roam over her lovers body as she dragged Rae on top of herself. She needs shuttered at the lovely feeling of skin on skin. Her soft whimpers getting caught between their lips as her hand found its way to her lower lips.

Shocks fluttered up her body as her body bucked against her hand. "Star.." she hummed against her lips.

"Yes Raven?" she asked as innocently as possible. Her fingers gently played with her lower lips. Stroking reach fold gently before slowly letting her thumb find her favorite toy. Her body arched as she bit her lip. Star was always toying with her body. Deciding to keep quiet Raven moved over her body her lips captured her nipple.

Star pinched then rolled her clit. She was always in the mission to make the other women feel amazing. Her own body arching at the attention. Sweeping her tongue over her she wiggled her hips. She was throbbing from the outside in. She just wanted her long perfect fingers inside.

Without moving her thumb from the precious bead she slipped a long finger into her warmth. She knew what her lover wanted, hell needed. As her finger moved Raven sighed deeply. Moving her mouth to the other nipple giving it some much needed attention. Her hips bucked against her as she whimpered. Star had learned a lot about her lover, in a short period of time. She carefully ran her finger into that rough patch as her thumb applied pressure and friction to her clit. She couldn't get enough of this side of Raven. The one and only she got to see.

Blood rushed to her core making her wet and warm as Star worked her magic. Her eyes rolled back for a moment before she whispered "Harder." Star didn't have to be told twice. She slipped a second finger in before pushing her fingers along the length of the rough patch. She nibbled softly on Raven's earlobe. As she pressed against her g spot she cooed softly. "Yes.." Raven mewled as the colors began to fade together. She was so close.

Star kept it up, rocking her hand in just the thought of way to build up that rhythm she lived for. She pushed her fingers deeper into that spot. Her smile never leaving her lips. Her lips were parted as she gave into the orgasm. "Kori..." Her hand clung to her arm as her head fell back.

She licked her own lips as she carefully let her ride it out. She was always proud of herself when she made her call out her name. Once she came down from her high Star licked her fingers clean. "You always taste so good."

Raven smiled and kissed her lover. "You taste better." She rebutted. She smirked shifting lower and lifted the blanket over her head. This left Kori above her head resting on a firm pillow.

"I thought you said we had to get up?" she replied coyly.

"In a minute." She whimpered moving her legs so she could gain access. Her fingers gently caress over her warm swollen bead. "My turn to please you." She smirked licking her softly. Star moaned before putting a pillow over her mouth. She knew Rae hated when she was too loud. Especially with everyone home. Her long legs squirmed under the soft sheets. Her body arching and aching for her touch. Raven was slow and methodical. As the alien's breath hitched couldn't help but stir in delight. They could always afford a few more minutes.


	18. RedRae Elevator

Raven licked her lips as she stared at his perfect hair. God he looked just perfect in his tux. Why must he look so perfect all the time. She pushed her hand deeper into the red dress she wore as her body ached for attention they had been caught up work and with his two-week work project she had felt so depraved from his touch. "We should be at home." She whispered as the last of the stiffs got off the elevator. She turned and gave him a look. "Knowing you I'm surprised you are even agreeing to go to the annual superhero annulment banquet." Her legs rubbed together as her body was getting wetter and wetter. He smelled like heaven.

"I thought you'd love it." he stepped closer to her. His smirk growing, it was a knowing smirk. Her actions told him everything he needed to know. "You need me don't you baby." his hand slightly moving up her long legs.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, haven't had your attention even longer." She started with a normal voice but the time he reached the top of her entrance her eyes had rolled back in her head. She purposely forgot to wear underwear. Her eye dilated as began removing his belt.

He reached behind him and hit the emergency stop button. He licked his lips slipping his finger into her. "so risqué "He said as his tongue swept over his own lip. His deep jade eyes watching her every move.

"You know you've always wanted to do me in an elevator." She hiked up her dress as she bucked against his fingers. "Oh yes I've missed you." She whimpered pulling him free from his nice clothes. Tossing them without care to the floor.

Jason put one arm around her waist guiding her to where he wanted her to float. The other hand holding both her wrists above her head as he slid her back and forth coating his thick cock in her delicate juices. "not half as much as I've missed you bird"

She moaned watching the way he moved his big head pushing into her clit was enough to make her core throb in anticipation. "Jason please." She whimpered. I need to feel that perfect cock inside me."

Jason slowly began pushing into her, teasing her as he went. Pushing in an inch or so before pulling back half an inch. To do it all over again. Watching her lips part and slowly take him in. Her walls wet, warm and tight around him. He started with slow drawn out thrusts. Pulling out to just his tip before pushing into the hilt. His left hand still holding hers above his head. He had completed control.

She moaned loudly as she arched off the glass elevator wall forcing him deep within her body. "Fuck." She cursed as she had missed feeling so full. Her hands were in fists her nails cutting into the palms of her flesh.

He started first building speed. His body pressed right to hers. His breath echoing in her ear as it touched her skin. His lips kissing over her neck, teeth grazing the skin. His deep eyes greedily soaking her in. Then came intensity. He knew she liked it hard. He took the arm from her waist knowing her powers held her up more than he was, he gently ghosted his fingers over her clit. "does it feel good?"

She nodded moaning and matching his every thrust. They were now both dripping wet soaked with her desire as she whimpered. "Jason please harder faster." She was so close and she needed this so bad.

He didn't have to be told twice. He thrust into her harder as his fingers twirled her clit. He built up yet more speed as he felt himself starting to swell. "fuck bird I'm going to fill you so good." He promised.

Raven cried out arching as much as she could her body clenching and releasing him the sound intoxicating. "Jason fuck Jassssson" she moaned loudly. She then saw stars as pleasure erupted up her body.

Jason cried out as he too came with her kissing her waiting for her to ride it out. "Mmm bird you're amazing." His voice husky and rough like only she could make it.

Raven kissed him deeply feeling so much better than she had in months. "I love you Jason." It was soft subtle but it was full of conviction.

"I love you too bird." he said pulling his pants back up and restarting the elevator. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

"I'll say it just got a thousand times better." She answered. Threading her fingers into his.

The elevator dinged at their floor and they moved on like nothing had happened.


	19. DickxKori first time

He'd promised. Not that he hadn't promised a dozen times before but something always came up. She thought for once she had the upper hand. She'd told him she'd wait for him in his room. He had to show up eventually right? She sighed looking at his alarm clock, only an hour late at this point. She could picture him bent over his desk reading the same case file for the twentieth time.

She went back to staring at the door. So far they'd only shared a few kisses. But it has been months, and when she's gone out with the girls she'd been asked how he was and she decided she wanted to know. She'd gotten advice from Jinx.

So her she sat on his bed, in tiny lacy yellow undergarments and his ridiculously heavy yellow cape. Good thing she was strong. Her hair fell over one shoulder her body covered in a strawberry edible glitter. Jinx had gone all out to make her feel confident.

Dick finally decided to call it a night his eyes were starting to blur the words together on his case file and he knew he'd never win with sleep. How many times had he fallen asleep there at his desk? He sighed running his hand through his hair he pressed the button opening his sliding door where he was met with the soft scent of strawberries and begonias. His eyes adjusted in the dim light and he felt his mouth dry. "Star?"

"You forgot again didn't you?" her voice was crestfallen. She stood up the cape no longer wrapped around her like a blanket. Her beautiful curves only heightened by the delicate lace.

He let a gasp feeling the guilt hit him like knife to the chest. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry I've been so distracted with this new case. Please forgive me." His eyes swept over her body and that's when he noticed the cape. "Babe is that my cape?"

"I know you have been the busy, "she smiled softly at him. "Yes it is the yours ..." she looked proud for a moment as she pushed out her chest. "You like?" He ran his hand over her shoulder and then onto her big breast his thumb rubbing her nipples. Star let out a whimper quiet was something she truly never was, he had long since grown used to that. Her bright green eyes watching his. She tilted her head to the side. "Richard?"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered pulling the button free from the cape and watching it fall and land with a soft thud. He smiled looking at her body. "Are we going all the way tonight?"

"I would much enjoy that." she stated with a soft blush, it warmed her pale orange skin that always appeared sun kissed. Her bright eyes lost in his as much as they could be through the sunglasses he always wore. . He smiled leaning in to kiss her. His lips were chapped and hope she wouldn't care. She moved to be on her knees on his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, her chest pressed into his chest. "Do you not wish for this?" she's asked pulling back. Her green eyes looking worried. "Am I not the sexy?"

Dick looked shocked for a moment. Grabbing her hips and picking her up. "Star your beyond sexy and you know I've wanted to do this for a long, long time." He pushed her on to the bed before pulling his shirt over his head. He fell on top of her kissing her wildly.

Kori whimpered loudly. Her fingers tracing his chest. She retraced both the muscles and scars. Her body arched, as her hands moved to his back. Her taste sweet like strawberries and cream. She reached up to pull off his sunglasses.

He looked down at her with icy blues as he began kissing her jaw line. Soft grunts coming from his mouth as sucked on her flesh. His hand groped her breast thumbing it through the thin material. Star let out a loud whimper her body floating slightly off the bed. His head tilted back, when he reached her neck she tasted softly of vanilla and strawberries. Her green eyes slightly closed as she reached for the button of his pants. His hands moved down her body slowly pulling off the lacy underwear. They had always gotten to the point where there was a time to put on a condom, but then always something came up Always. Both of them held their breath for a moment as they tried to just enjoy each other.

But not tonight, even if the world started ending he would stop this time. He knew that they both needed it so desperately. He plunged a finger into her groaning into her neck. Her eyes closed her head thrust back as her hips thrust forward. "Oh Richard!" she shuttered her walls warm and wet.

"You're so wet my princess." He kissed her his finger stroking her wall as he pulled it out.

"Thinking about you does this to me." she whimpered feeling empty already, her body ready for him. Her need ripping through her core.

"Oh you want to feel me inside you Huh?" He smirked pulling his pants off his body. He moved over to his drawer and pulled out the gold foiled wrapper. He placed it on her stomach watching her with amusement.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked licking her lips. She carefully ripped it open with her teeth. She purred. "Oh yes please."

"I love seeing you writhe in my sheets." He answered slipping the object over his thickness. He climbed back up her body. Kissing her gently.

Her tongue moved against his lips delicately asking entrance as she parted her legs her body soft and warm.

His tongue mimicked his actions as he gripped the base of his cock and pushed it against her entrance. Slowly he pressed into her body moaning into mouth he finally took what had been his for so long. He never felt so alive until then. He stilled letting her body adjust. He pulled away from kissing her to look at her beautiful face. "You okay?" he asked his eyes searching hers

A shiver traveled down her skin shaking her body into his. Her eyes showed pain only for the briefest second, it was soon replaced with the wonderful feeling of being full. "I'm okay." she bent one of her legs that had cramped up, this slid him in deeper and got her to moan.

"I love you Star." He whispered kissing her and began to rock in her body.

Star let her eyes fall a bit with pleasure. "I love you too." Her eyes watching his as her hips meet with his. She whimpered and kissed him back. "You feel so good."

Dick sighed gently stroking her cheek. "No my princess you feel so good." He moaned deeply seeking her g spot.

Kori whimpered then suddenly her breath hitched. He'd found something that threatened to send her straight to heaven. "Oh Richard." she whimpered loudly. He smirked speeding up and hitting with exact precision. His hand moving down her hip and to her bead. Kori whimpered loudly she felt it building. "X'hal!" Her body shook as her walls tightened down around him.

"Oh Kori!" He gasped feeling himself giving in.

She licked her lips before kissing him while panting. Her arms still wrapped around his neck, a look of bliss in her Jade orbs.

"That was amazing." He asked pulling from her and removing the condom from his body.

She nodded. "I love you so much Dick."


	20. WallyxJinx coming out

She hit her breaking point this time. Her handsome boyfriend hands… were on some other girls back. She had already fought with him earlier in the day, it was the same fight as always.  _ ‘Let's tell them.’ _ She would beg.  _ ‘They will never take us seriously again,’ _ just over and over. 

She stormed up and pulled him back from the dark-haired beauty, her eyes bright and angry but lined with hurt as she spoke. "Tell me you've never loved me, tell me that it wasn't real, say you've found somebody else." She said thinking about the song that had played on repeat all day in her room. But she couldn't think of the words that would fit better. " I wanna know the way it feels. So, tell me you've never loved me…" Her voice cracked from the normal dark sarcastic tone to a the sweet sound that she only shared with him. "Tell me it was just a lie. I wanna feel the pain. I wanna see the light." She shook as she looked at him, maybe Raven was right. He would never change. She would never be enough, he wanted to touch everyone, and if he touched in front of her what was he doing when she wasn't around? She either wanted him to break her heart or rescue her.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you I love you and you're blowing this way out of proportion." He half shouted over the bars music and the sound of everyone talking. The dark-haired woman looked shocked as she walked away from where she had been standing. His green eyes looking bright in the low light. 

"Then what am I to you?!" she sniffled, her voice still that one she saved for him behind closed doors. Her full lips in a half pout. And her emotionless cat eyes watching his, showing a storm brewing under the surface one only he understood. 

"You know what you are.... you're my life." He sighed moving his hands to his hair, his hands that often got him into so much trouble. They had been with each other for a year, it had happened shortly after she joined the team. 

"Then why are your keeping me a secret?" she asked wanting to pull herself into his arms. He had gotten comfortable, the roses stopped coming. The sweet words didn't spill from his mouth the moment they were alone. She looked into his eyes, seeing his soul. It was much deeper then he let people believe. 

He sighed. "I guess I am worried what people will say." He was being honest but it didn't make the words hurt less. Why would he care, was she not pretty enough? Sure, she wasn't as smart as him, or as well liked but she wanted to be his everything. 

She sighed then had an idea. "Who cares what they think?" She wanted him to see how it feels. She walked up to the bar, a gentleman walked up next to her. She smiled at him, he reached out and touched her arm the same way Wally had just minutes before to the girl he flirted with. Jinx laughed at something the man said leaving with a drink he'd bought her to sit back with Wally. Her hips swayed with every step as she felt his eyes watching her. She was going to play the part if that's what it took. 

Anger and jealousy boiled into his gut as he fought every urge not to speed over there and grab her by the waist. He looked at her dumbfounded. "You're not actually going to drink that right?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" she asked looking up at him. She held the glass up to her lips for a moment but didn't take a drink. She watched him from above the lip of her glass. She had told him a million times how this felt. But maybe this is what she needed.

“Y ou've proven your point Jinx." He bit fire in his eyes. He took one look around the bar and shook his head. This wasn't where they needed to be, or what they needed to be doing. He needed her, just as much as she needed him. 

Jinx set the drink down. She moved closer to him. "Am I yours?" she asked her voice sounded low and sultry. There was so much hidden behind those simple words.  _ 'Am I good enough, am I what you want, will you show me I am yours?' _ Was all hidden between the words. Even more left unthought. 

He glared at her before grabbing her firmly and pressing his lips to hers. It was intense, almost explosive. The sparks traveled between them. Both from her natural magic, and the chemistry between them. His heart raced as he pulled away to looked at her. "Looks like I'm going to have to remind you who you belong to."

Jinx moaned into the kiss. "Then are you mine?" She asked slipping into his lap. Her arms falling around his neck over his shoulders. Her lips inches from his as she spoke softly it lingered in the air that for a brief moment seemed still between them.

He breathed deeply her scent overpowering him. "Only yours." He replied in a low wicked voice. His mind racing through everything he was going to do to her tonight. He was damn sure he wasn't going to leave a doubt in her mind when he was done that they belonged together. That they still fit together like a puzzle piece. 

Jinx shuttered as she wiggled on his lap, her hips brushing his. Causing excitement to radiate between them. They spoke their own language when they were like this. It was a dangerous mix of lust, passion and fire. "Then take me home."

 

Wally didn't have to be told twice. He held her close and took off in a speed of light. They both knew what to do. Jinx fit into his chest, her hands still around his neck as he carried her bridal style. Her face hidden in his shirt focusing on just him and not the ever-moving floor. She hardly ever got dizzy anymore. Once in the tower halls he pressed her against the wall his lips moving up and down her jaw line. 

Jinx's head tilted back, her breath echoing in the quiet hallways. It caught and hitched with each kiss. Her skin coming alive. Every kiss sending shivers through her nerves. Her bright eyes closed as her body arched off the walls, it gave that perfect curve he'd come to love. Sure, she didn't have over-exaggerated curves but hers fit her well. Her fingers shocking his back softly, as she slipped her hands under the hem of his t-shirt. She started biting her lips, as she began losing herself in the moment. 

Wally began removing her underwear, his hand moving slow for him as he slid it down her long creamy legs. He clearly didn't care if they were caught in the act he just needed her. Wanted her to know that everything in his being belonged to her. His fingers slipped into her folds. His own moan lost in her skin, as he felt himself straining against his jeans. He didn't remember them being this tight the last time he wore them. 

Jinx cried out her hips thrusting forward into his hand. Her body responding to every touch he gave her. He knew her body oh so well. As her warm walls gently gripped his fingers, her gasps turning to breathy moans. He smiled vibrating his fingers and slipping them in and out of her. He dragged a desired coated finger up to her clit and vibrated against her. "You like that baby?"

 

Jinx muttered. "Yes... Gods YES.... Baby please!" She begged, she need him now more than she ever knew was possible. Every fiber of her body was pleading for him, as her fingers dug into his soft skin. Her pleas lingering in his ears. 

He kept this up until she fell. He knew just what to caressed, as his fingers worked their magic. Lately they had both fallen victim to the I'm too tired to put in all that work bug. They both knew what the other wanted and just how to give it to them. But tonight, that wasn't the case. He smiled kissing her neck. "Maybe I'll take you right here."

"Please baby... Please make me yours... I need it please.” She was shaking from both desire and pleasure. She knew he could feel how charged she was. 

He unbuttoned his pants pulling himself out he grabbed her hips and moved to be inside her. It was one swift fluid motion, using the wall as leverage he moaned deeply.

Jinx cried out loudly bucking into him wildly. "Harder baby.... I want all of you...." Her head falling onto his shoulder as she moved with him

"Mmm Jinx baby." He moved harder wrapping her legs around him. Jinx cried out moving with him as her body tightened. She didn't expect to be this close this fast. Her body racing towards the beautiful fall. 

 

Harold cleared his throat. "You both have rooms, I suggest you move to one of them."

Wally froze before looking at him. "She my girlfriend by the way.” He picked her up and moved the bedroom. Jinx kissed him passionately with all the intensity she could muster. Her eyes bright and loving. "I love you baby."

He pressed deeper in her. "I love you Jinx."

Jinx cried about again. "Right there babe!" He nodded speeding up again hitting that perfect spot. His length growing harder as it started to swell, their interruption hadn't slowed them down at all. Jinx came around him her nails digging into his skin. "Wally!"

Wally groaned. Pulling out and coming on his clothes. He huffed and puffed. "Jinx."

Jinx looked up at him. "Yes baby?"

"That felt amazing." He sighed

Jinx smiled. "You told Harold..."

“He hasn't kicked us out yet so that's good, right?" He began removing his soiled clothes.

Jinx pulled off her own dress. "Do you have any idea how happy it makes me?"

"How much babe?" He smirked. His freckled seemed to get darker on these summer days.

"I'm over the moon." She kissed him. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"You're not leaving." He announced.

"Oh? Am I moving in then?" She joked as she crawled into his bed slowly. Her hips moving in a way she knew he would be watching as she moved towards the pillows. She fell onto them. 

"I’d really like that." He said softly.

Jinx sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

Wally looked at her his hand on her back. "We’re coming out to the team we might as well live in the same room." He traced her spine that he could still feel clearly under her pale skin. His fingers circling small scars. 

Jinx smiled. "I'm excited... Can I tell Raven and Star?"

"Yes, Raven might be super jealous and try to skin me. But of course, you can."

Jinx smiled at him. "And your parents?"

He sucked in a breath wincing. "Well they find out eventually so I guess we can tell them now."

"If you're not ready it's okay" she replied a little crestfallen, she knew his mom didn't think the best of her. But she was a villain once upon a time she would have to deal with the backlash. 

"No, I want everyone to know. No more secrets.  Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked

Jinx nodded. "Happily, love... help me pick a dress?"

"Okay we can match." He smiled, as he crawled under the blankets with her. 

Jinx smiled closing her eyes. "Sorry I got angry."

"Sorry I hit on that girl sometimes old habits die hard." He said as he kissed her shoulder. 

"I just don't feel like I'm enough sometimes.... I'll give you more sex if that's what you want" She whispered. 

Wally sighed. "I don't need that baby. Just be you." Jinx nodded. “I already do that. Thank you Wallace. Good night.” 


	21. RavenxJay On the Counter

Jason was in a royally bad mood. He threw his uniform to the floor. He slammed a cup on the counter as he poured his tea. Raven had been reading and looking up to see him. "Hello Jason what's wrong?" She asked giving him curious look.

"Bruce is just a damn idiot sometimes…most of the time." he growled before taking a sip of his tea. "I just need to burn off some steam." He said roughly, his dark hair falling in a mess around his face. It hung in those vivid green eyes that made you think there was a hidden pair of contacts somewhere in them.

"What did he do this time?" She asked getting up to refill her tea. She was in white push up sports bra and black jogger shorts. She brushed his arm as she walked past him with her own.

"Hmm, you look good baby. He's making the same mistakes with Damien that he did with me." He said looking down at her with a small smile. "I mean didn't the man learn anything?"

She smiled looking down before back up to his face. "Remember Bruce didn't have a father for most of his growing up years. You can't expect miracles from the man."

"But live and learn damn it. Plus, I mean Alfred." He whined. "I didn't have a father either"

"He's stubborn just like someone else I know." She smiled, gently reminding him he had a lot of learning he could yet do himself.

Jason smirked, "oh yeah?" He moved over to her. "How about I just throw you on this counter?"

"You shouldn't throw you girlfriend." She whispered leaning into him, knowing full well it was a game they were playing. When Jason got like this he often needed her in a powerful way. Jason kissed her softly lifting her into his arms, knowing full well she could have just floated there if she wanted to. Raven wrapped her legs around him her hand cupping his face as her tongue dove into meet his. He carefully pushed his hips into hers as her back was now to the cold stone countertop. His tongue fought for dominance as his fingers tugged at her hair. She could feel his muscles moving over her and she was easily falling for that lust craving more of his touch.

Jason kissed her neck then bit it softly before shuddering. "I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that the Titian's will hear it." He said his voice low and spicy, it burned just like the fine whiskey he often drank.

"That will be impressive." She whispered. Arching into him. The Titans were all out so they were all alone.

He smirked kissing lower as he set her on the countertop, it was easier to get what he wanted with the surface doing most of the work. She hummed her hands moved to his hair as her chest heaved into his face. He started pulling up her sports bra taking a nipple roughly between his lips. His teeth grazing over the soft pale skin. Raven groaned unzipping his pants with her powers.

Jason remove the rest of her clothes hungrily. He dropped them to the floor, not something he would do if his mind was clear. But when they were like this it seldom was. "You were serious when you said on the counter..." she moaned as it echoed in his ears. It played like a sweet melody in his head, one he could never hear enough of.

"Very." he stated nipping her hip as he tugged off the damn spandex shorts before greedily sucking on her core. He needed to hear more, to feel more.

"Jason!" She whimpered tasting of spice and tea. Her hips bucked wildly for just a split second before she got her own composer back. Those were always some of his favorite moments. The ones where he caught her off guard and he could see her pure primal beauty.

He smirked as he moved her hands into his hair as he ran his teeth over her clit. Hit tongue lapping at her desire. She arched crying out. Her hand dug into his hair as she begged him to not to stop. "Jason!" Jason groaned as he sucked on her clit between spelling out her mantra with his tongue as the pen and her pleasure zones as the paper. Without warning she came and the sound of a dish falling. It was better than the explosions of the past. They had both put a lot of work into knowing what speed to take things so she could maintain some sort of control. It was time for a shift. Jason smirked as he dragged her hips to the edge of the counter. He slowly began teasing her with his length.

"You're such a tease." She moved up grabbing his shoulders and biting on the bottom of his lip. Her body ground against his as she waited for him to take what belong to him. He pretty much owned her, not that she'd admit that. He just knew she was always willing to have sex.

"You love it; hell you live for it." He replied slamming into her. His hands leaving small bruises on her hips as he began to build his pace. He loved how she was always tighter after she'd go once. She made him feel like a big man.

Her walls clenched around him pressing him into her warm wet core. "Azar Jason you... you're so thick." She cried arching. She loved how he fit her she always felt like he knew all right places to touch her. He picked up the pace and she knew he was going for pure and utter g spot orgasm. It was her favorite making her come just with his delicious cock. She moaned as he gripped her flesh. Truth be told when he fucked her like this she always had these mind shattering orgasm the best thing she ever felt and it was a big turn on the way he could do it. "Jason fuck jayyy. Harder!" She screamed as he hit into that spot.

He didn't need to be told twice. "Mmm that's it little bird." he slammed into the spot again. His growls growing longer. "Mmm bird sing for me."

"Oh Azar." She cried out and grabbed his shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she made the perfect o face.

"Raven!" he cried out filling her as he pulled her tightly to himself. She sighed looking at him. He kissed her, then froze when he heard clapping. His mind taking a moment to figure out what the unexpected sound was.

"Bravo guys." Came the sing song voice of the sorceress. Raven gasped grabbing her sports bra and pulling it to covering her breasts. Jinx smirked as Jason pulled her closer instead of covering himself. Jinx grabbed a bottle of water. "Carry on." She said before disappearing. Leaving no mention of how long she had enjoyed the show. Just that they could be lost in each other enough to forget they could be caught and were being watched.

Raven flushed looking at him. "Azar." She whispered.

Jason just laughed. "She's your best friend."

"Well it's still embarrassing." She flushed.

"Are you telling me she's never seen you naked? Or at least shirtless?"

"I mean yeah she has. Just never seen me in this, position." She shot back still blushing, he loved the way the soft pink kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sure she's thought about it." he kissed her. "Shall we go to your room."

"Though of what?" Raven nodded. "That was sweet of you cover me."

"Seeing you that way bird." He lifted her into his arms. "Do your powers thing and bring our clothes enchantress. " He ordered walking down the hallway.


	22. JadexRoy

"I need you." He whispered as he dodged another sword. "After, meet me at the Hilton." He tossed a couple of exploding disks and took out his grappling hook arrow aiming and shooting it up over the building.

* * *

 

She purred, her night having gotten so much better. She finished what she had to do. Showing up at the Hilton in a black slinky dress. She moved effortlessly through the lobby. Stopping at the front desk. "Mr. Harper's expecting me." She held her hand out for a key. She wasn't about to argue with the front desk clerk. It was clear she was supposed to be here. 

They gave her a key and Roy waited patiently to see her walk through that door. Once that lock clicked he moved forward and grabbed her pulling her right to his chest. "I think this whole fighting while my fiancé wears that tight green outfit makes me horny." He whispered kissing her neck.

She tilted her head to the side letting him lots her neck. She hooked a knee over his hip. "Oh, really big boy?”

"You know it does. I can't wait until you're my wife." He whispered his teeth nipping the warm skin.

She purred looking at the ring on her finger. "Two more weeks my hero." She pushed her hips tightly to his.

"Then you're not going anywhere but home with me." He pushed her up against the wall as his hand moved down and up her leg.

She smiled brightly before biting his bottom lip softly. Her hands moving to tug his hair. Once his head was leaned back she kissed his neck. Her tongue rubbing over his Adam's apple. "I've missed you this week." She whispered into his skin.

He gasped rubbing his hand up underneath her panties. His body tighten as her words moved over him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard my love you're going to be sore for weeks."

Jade whimpered her hips thrust into his hand. "You'd better." she licked her lips as she nipped his Adam's apple again. It was a coy little game they played. Just dangerous enough to make it fun. Her body was warm and wet waiting for him.

He groaned pulling off her black silky dress. Next came his shirt and pants. He growled softly as her skin was his to mark. He pushed her onto the fancy bed and began his assault with his teeth. He nipped her neck and collarbone and then his head moved over his favorite part about her. Her soft pink nipples perked at his touch and it wasn't long until he and sucked her right one into his mouth and was pulling on it with his teeth.

Her back arched her moans filling the air. She ran her nails down his back. her knees bent keeping him closer to her body. "Oh Roy" His fingers swept away her panties and her could feel her warm juices flowing. He smirked as He nipped her stomach once then moved to the place that left her begging. He kissed her hip and then got to work his mouth closing over her clitoris. "Fuck." she cried out working to keep her hips steady. Her fingers entangled in his hair. Her dark eyes closing. "Mmm baby I need you"

His teeth nipped her softly scolding her to be patient. "And I want you but first..." he moved back down and speared his tongue inside.

She cried out legs twitching as she ached for him. "Please baby!" she begged in a half moan. Her eyes closing fully her hips constantly moving.

He moved pulling his boxers down and freeing his erection. He looked up at her climbed over her body and slipped into her. "Mmm so tight." He said kissing her nose.

Her legs moved over the soft blankets as she grabbed his face and pulled him to her lips. Her kiss passionate and loving. Her hips jutted up to meet his. He sighed so happy in that moment he knew that as of late this was different than the normal tryst they were used to. This was passionate full of love. He loved her and loved being with her. Nothing gave him more pleasure than watching her orgasm from his efforts.

It was just them. Everything else melted away. Her body moving in perfect time with his. Soft moans soon falling against creamy pale skin. Limbs tangled, moans mixed.

It wasn't long until he was watching her arch. Her head back her eyes rolled into her head. A soft o shape of her mouth. He wanted a picture positive everyone should admire her Beauty. She put the "oh." In orgasm. After thrusting into her making her orgasm twice he rubbed her clit fiercely as he milked one more out of her. "That's it kitten. Come for me squeeze my thick cock." He whispered in her ear. As she did he gave her a final thrust right into her rough patch and spurted his love deep into her core. "Oh god Jade."

She laid there panting trying to catch her breath, body lightly converted in sweat. Her hair granted out around her. "I love you baby."

"Mmm. I love my fiancée." He answered. Pulling out of her and landing onto the soft bed.


	23. Chocolate & Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate, Strawberries and Sex, what else could you possibly need?

 Raven walked slowly to room. It had been a draining day and she was looking forward to a long tranquil bubble bath. Sauntering into her room, to pick up her robe and bath salts. She glanced up at her bed and froze instantly. "Gar?" She inquired her eyes blazing with curiosity. He was laying stomach down on her bed with a total of three items. A plate full of strawberries, a bowl of melted chocolate sauce, and a can of whip cream. Her head was cocked to the side as she voiced her observations. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need one to take advantage of you?" He asked in a low voice his eyes watching hers. "Do you not want to enjoy some dessert?" The sound in his voice was only one indication of what his intentions were. She rose her brow and finally unglued herself from the floor. She moved slowly her eyes following his perfectly.

"Strawberries and chocolate? How come I have a bad feeling this is going to end up a sticky mess all over my sheets." His emotions were strong needful and thick with desire. She finally reached the bottom of the bed and slowly unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the floor. She reached out to grab a strawberry only to have him smack her hand. Gar felt the smirk rise to his lips, he wasn't typically aggressive with her. Even when it came to this, but she was his women and he was damn sure she was satisfied. "You’re still too overdressed Rae." He commented standing up, only in boxers it was easy to see his lean taut muscles and the tent in his shorts.  He'd had this on his mind all day. He lit one of her candles before clearing off her bed. His deep emerald eyes dancing in the low light as he ran his tongue over his lips.

She raised her eyebrow but slowly did what he wanted. She wasn’t sure what to think of this behavior, never seeing it quite before. Pulling on her zipper she pulled the tight unitard from her shoulders and down to her hips. She hardly wore a bra with her uniform since they had been build it since the last time she ordered new ones. This exposed her gray skin to him. She watched as his eyes trailed down her face, neck, chest, and right to her perfectly plump breasts. She finished kicking of the uniform and leaving herself in the same outfit choice as him just a pair of underwear.

Gar licked his lips again, moving to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her bed, he crawled over top of her.  Picking up the bowl he knew it had cooled enough, he took the chocolate sauce and drizzled it over her pale skin of her breasts. He slowly began to lap it off her. She moaned deeply watching him was damn near mind numbing. His tongue swirled over her and she arched up feeling the warmth spread throughout her legs.

He was taking his sweet time. He then moved to the other breasts giving it the same attention. His tongue flattening out over her nipple flicking back and forth as he poured the liquid lower his tongue following the trail. It was a mixture of sensual kisses and long slow licks. He found his way to her hips. Slowly taking her underwear in his teeth.

Her heart was pounding as she tried to focus. "Mmm…” She whimpered softly knowing he'd moving to her favorite spots she wondered when eating had become such a sensual thing. He very slowly pulled her underwear free, he drizzled more of the warm sauce over her. He licked down her pelvis until his tongue dared to touch her clit. He sucked the chocolate off that spot slowly.

She gasped slowly as she suddenly was overcome with pleasure. The warm chocolate rolled down her body and mixed with the wet lingering between her legs. She dug her heels into the mattress as thoughts of him sucking her took over. He'd take a break for just a second before letting his tongue dart between her delicate lips. Searching out the sweet chocolate flavor. He was loving every moment of this. "Gar..." Came her breathy voice. Her nerves sparking and rushing through her body.

"Yes babe?" He asked his voice full of his cocky smile. As he began make slow long licks over her once again, his tongue flicking her delicate swollen pleasure center. He needed her in such a fiery way. But this, this came first. He needed her to be so caught up in passion until she felt the same as he did.

"Don't you want some attention?" She questioned arching and groaning some more.

"Not yet love." He slipped a strawberry between her lower lips teasing her with the cold fruit while his tongue danced over her favorite spot.

She moaned once more and arched her hips up. "I think you're having too much fun Gar." She teased as she threaded her hands into his hair. Her pale gray fingers tangling into his thick dark locks. Giving her control over what would happen and at what level it happened. Simple tugs and pulls had such meaning when they were entangled in this way.

Gar smirked as he ate the strawberry. "Oh, the night just getting started love." He first sunk his tongue in pulling out the strawberry eating it slowly before he pushed two fingers into her depths. Raven let out deep grunted moan as she felt him intruding deep inside her body. Excitement ripped through her body and made her jolt.

* * *

An Hour Later...

* * *

"Four?" She questioned pulling away from him trying to make her sticky body move. "How is that fair?" She smirked. Four mind numbing orgasms compared to his one, she had some catching up to do. She flipped her head back looking at the food on her nightstand and then pushed him down to the pillows. "On your back Gar. Fair is fair." She straddled him pressing her naked hips into his. She grabbed the can of the whip cream with her powers and sprayed it on his neck. A little tiny dollop for her tongue. She leaned over and slowly and sensual as possible licked over the spot cleaning all the white from his green skin. "You're right we're in for a long night." She smirked grabbing a strawberry and offering it to him. 

Gar’s smile was bright and shown through his eyes. He moaned at the touch of her tongue taking the strawberry delicately from her fingers with his teeth. "God you're amazing."

"You found the one woman that can handle your unquenchable need for sex." She stated in her dark low voice. As he bit strawberry juice spurted down his chin. She moved forward and licked the curve of his jaw his five o'clock shadow prickled against her skin and tongue.

Gar smiled brightly. "And I'm never letting you go." his body shuddered under her.

She moved once more as he ate the rest of the strawberry. "Mmm." She emphasized and placed her lips onto his licking the sweet taste from his mouth. “I think I have a newfound love for strawberries.” She whispered biting his lip.

“Christ me too.” He got out as his sex goddess sprayed more white cream on to his chest and nipples. She shimmied down a bit and looked up at him as she licked him clean. “I’m going to ride you so hard.” She announced proudly. He whimpered and gripped her hips that had new bites all over them. His mark to show she belonged to him and only him. She continued eating off him moaning into his skin. “Wanna fuck in the shower after this?”

“ _Shit_ I’ve created a monster.” He chuckled. “Yes, my queen.” This made her smile with glee. “Now hold still Gar.” She ordered as she began her quest of making her boyfriend come until he was completely begging for her to stop.


	24. Roy&Jinx Massage

She could tell he'd been over worked, he always got the same way. Quiet, sullen, and reserved. Even with her. She knew it was his defense mechanism and it probably meant he was fighting an urge to fall into old habits. She watched him walk into their bathroom to shower, she came up with a brilliant idea. Jinx moved swiftly knowing she had about fifteen minutes to make this perfect, she lit two of his favorite candles the room filling with the scent of the forest after a fresh rain. She laid down over his side of the bed a large fluffy towel placing a pillow under it.

She next found his favorite oil and set the small glass container on his night stand. She moved to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts, she stepped out of her own clothes pulling it very over her head. She knew she'd recently gotten too big for all the lingerie he'd gotten her. But this hid the small swollen curve of her stomach. Something else she was sure what adding to his stress. She moved to the kitchen coming back with a glass of his favorite bourbon. She set that down, and pulled her hair out of her face. Her style had changed some since they first met. He liked her hair down so she met in the middle. It cascaded down her back up still had two small buns on either side of her head. Keeping her true to who she'd always been.

She moved to tug on the sleeve so it hung just off her shoulder. She knew the curve of her collarbone was something he truly enjoyed. As the door opened and she saw him in but his towel her voice came out confident and seductively. "Are you ready for your massage Mister Harper?"

* * *

 

To say he was overworked was an understatement. With Jinx currently off the grid, he had been given her workload along with his own. At first, they told her they were moving her off field work. But only the “great divine power” would have known that staying at the lab or mount justice was simply out of the question.

It had been two rocky years at best and there were times when he knew he truly loved her and then there were times when he wished he never set eyes on her. It had been makeup sex. Of course, it was supposed to be ironic that was the one night all would fail them. He had forgotten to buy condoms, not that he was expecting her to be okay with having sex with him. Her luggage had gone down with the ship and inside was her birth control.

They had their moments but after that night and her tearful plea admitting she was indeed with child, his child, he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure she was care for. He stepped up selling his apartment and selling most of his toys to buy a place for their new growing family.

She had been so sick dropping nearly ten pounds from her morning sickness. And because of this he told Nightwing that she was done. He asked her to be removed from the league's system and placed into a witness protection program. It leads to very lonely life but with her sickness it wasn't like she was getting out much anyways.

The shower was not hot enough for him, in his opinion it hadn't burn the hurt that was his muscles it wasn't even close to being hot enough. He ran his hand over his face looking at his pale green eyes. He hadn't noticed that when he was exhausted or overwhelmed the green in his eyes seemed to drain. His fingers moved down and felt the prickly part of his facial hair. He sighed he should shave. But that took effort and he just didn't have it right then.

Everything he did he did to prove that he was ready to be serious with her. Prove that he could be a father and a maybe someday a husband. He just hoped that these efforts didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

 

He opened the door and was shocked to see her standing there. God, he felt his heart skip, she was wearing that shirt. The same one.... well the same one he knocked her up in. He rose a brow as his body twitched. A massage? It sounded too good to be true. He smirked pulling her close to him before he kissed her. "Are you feeling up to this?" He asked knowing she had been so sick.

She knew she wasn't perfect and she had begged to not be pulled from her life. But she had given in when he started it was for the baby's sake. The first few weeks between that and sickness she was beyond depressed. But she saw him try and to her that meant she needed to try. Jinx kissed him softly rubbing her thumb over the scratchy scruff on his face. "I want to do this. I love you Roy. Now lay down and let me work my magic."

"I love you too clover." He took a drink before climbing into the bed. "I talked to Garfield again today and he said Rae has been having a hell of a time with the twins. She would love some company if you're interested." He had to admit he loved how she put so much effort into this. He pressed his face into the mattress and sighed.

"Is that allowed?" she asked climbing into the bed she sat softly on his ass with a giggle. She carefully got a hand full of oil. She rubbed them together warming it before starting at the base of his spine. She lightly shocked his muscles before stressing long sweeps out word over his hips wringing out every ounce of tension he could. Before moving to run her hands asking either side of his spine.

"You know you can leave anytime clover you just have to wear the ring." He sighed in pleasure as she moved over his back. "I'm sorry I had to make sure you and bean are safe." He moaned as she swept up his muscles they were so, so tight. He was so thankful she knew how to use her hands

"I don't blame you baby. I just get so sick is hard to leave by myself." She made a second pass pressing her hands into a knot she moved to be on her knees to put her body into it. Light gentle shocks easing his muscles. She pushed over each shoulder blade kissing his neck. "I missed you today."

He seemed to melt under her touch. "Mmm. You did?" He asked.

She smiled as she moved to rub his neck. "I always miss you."

"I'm taking a month off when Bean gets here." He stated. "But I miss you too clover. Work isn't the same without you there by my side."

She nipped his ear. "We make a great team." She dragged her arms down his back before turning to rub his legs. "Do you ever regret me?" she asked softly. It was a big fear for her, she tried not to let it eat her alive every day.

"I never could regret you. There's times where you've made me mad. But I haven't felt like that since that mission." He said honestly. They had promised to be always honest. 

"What mission babe?" She asked rubbing the sole of his foot. She was curious, and pregnancy made her swim in doubts.

"The mission that we conceived Bean." He mumbled.

"Would you still be with me without them?" She asked moving to the other foot.

"I like to think so Bean is just an added bonus love." He said softly his voice husky with delight as he started to relax. 

She stood up, towering over him. "Roll over it's time for the other side." she smiled it was soft and loving. Roy smirked rolling over the towel on the bed. This left him exposed and half massed. He had the perfect view of her body even wearing his shirt. His eyes lingering on the bottom curve of her breast. Jinx sat so with every move her ass brushed over his growing erection. Her long strokes moving over his chest. "You're as handsome as ever."

Roy whimpered as he looked at her. "Is this a happy ending massage?" He asked raising his hand and stroking her pale cheek.

"Do you want it to be? "she asked seductively with the next full stroke she kissed him. Her lips linger on his for just a moment. It was both gentle and electrifying. 

He moaned rocking into her hand. "God yes."

She smiled. "Hand, mouth, or in me baby?"

"In you?" He asked softly it was clear she knew how to use her hands her mouth was no different, however he did miss her perfect body.

She smiled letting her hands trail down his abdomen and to his cock. Lifting herself, she guided him to her entrance. "Oh, babe I've missed you." She shivered.

Roy gasped feeling how wet she was. "Oh Christ baby." He watched as he disappeared into her body. Her body still fit him like a second skin. It was tight and wonderful and just for him. 

Jinx whined as her body slowly took him in, they both had been dealing more than their fair shares of struggles to be inmate. She let out a shaky breath as her fingers still rubbed his muscles as she lifted her hips and fell back onto him. He groaned deeply his hands threading into her hair as she bucked. "Oh baby." He managed to moan out. She leaned down her fuller breasts pushed into his chest just the shirt between them as she kissed him hungrily. He moaned bucking into her, she felt wonderful. 

Both seeking the same thing it didn’t take long before she was whimpering. She shocked him falling down onto him, her walls tighten and beginning to tremble. "Roy..."

"Yes please. Baby come for me." He moaned deeply, as his eyes locked with hers. His hands helping to guide her hips as they were lost in one another. Her breath echoing with his as they moved steadily towards climax. 

Jinx cried out as she came for him her eyes closed as she tilted her head back riding both him and it out. He let his finger rub her clitoris as she rocked knowing he could make her pleasure last so much longer. He was so close he could feel it, her walls contracted he grabbed her hips delivering three good thrust before coming deep into her body. She collapsed into his chest with a soft smile. "Feel better green eyes?"

Just like she said his eyes were bright now. "Amazing Clover." He tried to catch his breath.

She climbed off and cuddling into him. She nuzzled his neck. "I'm glad."

He sighed. "Best massage I've ever had."

"I'm glad baby. I appreciate how hard you're working for us." she yawned.

He gently stroked her stomach. "Next week we find out if Bean is a boy or a girl." He gave her a big grin. "What do you want baby?"

"A little boy who looks just like his handsome daddy." She kissed his scruffy cheek. "You?"

"I'll be happy with whatever, as long as they are healthy and happy." was his reply.


	25. AquaSpeed

It was special mission for just the two of them. Roy thrived for these kind of missions because it usually ended up in sex for him later. Yeah hot steamy sex. He tossed a look at the man behind him. God bless the parents that made him. He grinned as they snuck around a barrel of toxic waste. Roy was armed prepared peeking around the side. It was dead silent. His masked eyes darted about before he gave a nod.

Just as they step forward Roy heard a noise he froze and instantly step back right into his partner. Stumbling a bit he suddenly wasn't even concerned with the noise. His ass was resting against a very large very taunt object. He peeked down at his blue unitard then smirked as he pressed his ass tighter against the man's hard on. "Happy to see me or you hiding guns in there now." He chortled.

He simply rose his dark brown brow in his classic you know exactly what that is look. "Now is not the time. Focus." He worked to keep his voice level trying not to mix business with pleasure. Something the archer always made difficult for the Atlantean. He knew they weren't in the best position to have this conversation.

Roy couldn't hide his grin as he continued to tease him. "You know I always top but you are feeling very taunt tonight." There was gleeful gleam in his eye.

Garth groaned as he steadied his breath. "Careful or I'll bend you over right here" he warned as he tried to keep his cool composure. His dark hair falling slightly out of place, it had gotten tasseled a few minutes before.

"I think there's supers here!" Came a loud grunting voice as Roy's eyes widen. "Later babe." He smirked drawing his bow back and aiming. Garth nodded silently and watched him with both caution and concern in his eyes. He hated the thought of seeing the other man hurt. It was then that two men came out and together and the two took them out with ease. After calling the police and finishing up the paperwork Roy smirked at him. "Well that was easy. Karen never gives us challenges anymore."

"We are just getting better. What hotel are we at tonight?" He asked watching him move, he always found the archer to be a graceful and alluring.

"Marriott." Roy answered climbing into his car. He buckled himself in as he clicked on the edge listing to it purr for a brief moment before turning to look at Garth, he could feel the unasked question.

He climbed in behind him. "Were you serious?" His voice showing a little bit of curiosity for once. His dark eyes watching the green orbs in the low light of the car across from him. He unknowingly bit his bottom lip in a way that drove Roy beyond crazy.

"About being bottom tonight? I don't know." He said in a serious tone. "Is that something you'd want to do?" They two never took their eyes off each other. It was like a challenge for them, to not be the first to look away. It was something that almost got their secret love caught more than a few times.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before tonight." he waited for them to hit the road his hand landing on Roy's knee. His thumb brushing the soft fabric of his uniform, as he watched the streetlights pass the window of the car.

Roy watched him out of his prolifically vision. "do you get horny on missions a lot?"

"Only with you." He stated as he kept looking out the window, he knew if he so much as glanced at the red head his face would match his hair. His dark hair a mess around his shoulders, having long fallen from its perfect placement.

Roy smirked as he pulled into a parking lot. "Okay ready?" He asked as he turned the key turning off the engine while his smirk faded to a soft smile.

"Your room or mine?" he said looking at him with a matching smirk.

"Doesn't matter. I'll come to yours we have connecting rooms this time." He said with a happy tone, he loved when the only rooms left were attached or they assumed because they booked together they need to be as together as possible. The only time it got better was if only a single room was left. This had happened a few times.

He felt his uniform growing tighter as they spoke about it. "Okay.. I'll be waiting"

* * *

Not even ten minutes later Roy opened the door and came in wearing just his mask and a pair of black boxer briefs.

Garth rolled his eyes. "Am I ever going to get to see your eyes?"

"This makes me mysterious. You know you like it." He smirked.

He bit back his true tough on it. "Whatever. Come kiss me like you mean it"

Roy climbed onto the bed grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him deeply his tongue stroking his bottom lip. His pale skin looking soft in the pale light of the hotel. Garth moaned granting him access, his eyes closed. Every inch of him beginning to relax, well almost every inch. His hair now combed back into its place, not that it would stay that way for long. Roy smirked pressing him deeper into the cool sheets. One would expect one like him to taste like salt but he was anything but. Garth ground his ass into his growing erection. With small deep moans filling the air between them.

Roy's hips bucked up into his lovely ass. Garth's large hands traveled down to the bare skin of Roy's back to pulled on his ass. Moving closer to him. His eyes never opened, his own boxers slipping lower. The fell to sit perfectly on the curve of her hips, showing off the taut abs that lingered down his body.

"I came prepared." He replied grabbing the lube from the nightstand. "It might not be as fun since I've never bottomed before but if you want to try." He whispered into his perfect skin.

"It will hurt babe... Like hell the first few times... Are you sure?" he whimpered his body on fire with desire as he swam through all the new thoughts that were plaguing his mind. It really was all new to him, the idea of burying himself deep in his lover was both exciting and strange. Where it was familiar and safe to be full with him.

Roy smirked. "Since when have I not like a little pain?" He reached between their legs and stroked his member. "I want you to enjoy yourself too."

He thrust into his hand. "Mmm gimme that damn lube!" he groaned pulling on Roy's boxers. He inwardly warned himself to be careful and beyond gentle. He remembered his own first time and the burn of pain that came with it. He was sure he could be more careful than they had been that night. They had come so far, but he had wanted it for so damn long.

Roy smirked kissing his neck as pressed the lube into his hand. It was the same type they always used, the bottle fitting nicely between them as he watched the other man squirm with his own thoughts. Garth carefully lubed his hands before rubbing them together to warm the usually cold sticky liquid. He slowly ran his finger around the unexplored territory. Before slowly pushing the tip of his finger past the first tight ring. He was slow and gentle, and ever watching Roy's beautiful face. Roy focused on relaxing his body as he stroked his cock. He focused on taking deep steady breaths and the feelings the other man was giving him.

Normally they were in a hurry and it almost always left Garth sore the next day. Trying to keep this a secret was mostly to blame. It meant sneaking around, or missions only. Not enough to get used to the torrid love affair it truly was. He wanted this to be different, he slowly stretched him kissing his neck. He was going to treat this like it was the only time it would happen. Probably was. But he wouldn't think on any of that. This time together, it was the best times of his life. And he treated each one like it would be the last one. Because Roy could change his mind on what he wanted whenever he wanted.

He slowly slid in a second finger looking for that delicately sensitive spot that would be his saving grace. He rubbed each wall gently until he found the spot that made Roy jump in a good way. "Right here?" he asked rubbing his finger over it. He cemented every moment to his mind, the looks on Roy's face burning to memory. To be called up on long nights when all he could think about was the archer.

Roy nodded biting his lip, half holding back a moan." I think I understand what you mean now." Roy had a way of letting his body relax and just finding pleasure in it. He was always good at enjoying what he set his mind on. Whether it was, women, alcohol or in this case the man he was learning to trust with more than his life.

Garth couldn't help but smile, he'd never seen such a sexy and satisfying sight. "you ready for me?" he asked pressing in a third finger making sure to keep up his attention. The last thing he wanted was for Roy to lose interest in what they were trying to accomplish here. Well second to last, the true last was for him to accidentally hurt the man, and drive him away. But he wasn't going to let his mind wander into that dangerous territory.

"You better because if you keep stroking that spot I'm going to fall." His cock was weeping with precum. It was a glorious sight if he ever did see one, it glistened and begged to be licked, but that would have to be saved for a later date. Tonight they were on a mission,

Garth pulled out his fingers, watching the other man whimper and show a tiny bit of vulnerability was something he would have to get used to. He slowly positioned himself, he started by rubbing his head into the prepped spot. When he felt Roy start to wiggled and push back he carefully pushed into him. It was a slow process, one that moved on inch by inch over time. It made the man groan. "God you're so tight"

Roy who had buried his face in his lover's neck to hid his face at first, not wanting the other to see him wince if need be. He groaned and buried his teeth into the man's skin keeping him from crying out. Garth instantly froze, he just barely sunk his tip in. "Want me to stop?" he asked keeping back his own whimpered. He carefully stroked Roy's length, trying to make him feel more pleasure than pain. But he knew far too well how the first time could feel.

Roy gently nipped his skin "please don't." He let himself moan softly. It was a nice change from the normal guttural sounds he made on the other side of things.

Garth kept pumping him his hand softly squeezing him as he lifted and feel on the other man's large shaft. "Push yourself down... Go at your pace." he moaned. His head tilting back a bit, it was hard to keep his head on straight, he desperately wanted to just thrust into him like there was no tomorrow. That would eventually feel good but he really wanted to build up to that. They both needed to be able to walk tomorrow. The reports said nothing about anyone getting hurt and it would be suspicious if one of them came back hurt after they finished their mission.

Taking a deep breath, he spread himself and slid all the way down on him. His eyes rolled back as he began to rise and fall softly. Garth couldn't help it as his hips rocked towards him. His hands yanking gently on Roy's hips. He was looking for what he'd found earlier. His other hand stroking him gently trying to not lose his rhythm. They were finding what they needed now in each other.

Roy carefully removed his masked and stared into his deep blues. He had the most intense green eyes the man had ever seen. For Garth this suddenly became so much more intimate. He kissed him softly. He was trying hard to last, but he's never felt something so intense before. He knew it wouldn't be long. It was too much, the feel of Roy's walls milking him in such a new way and the sudden complete feeling of intimacy.

Roy knew how much he loved Garth it wasn't really a secret and if not for his stubbornness he most likely be shouting it out for all the public to hear. He gently kissed him back before pulling away and rocking more. As he found his prostate he groaned slipping a bit "Fuck Garth!" He sped up instantly impaling himself on the man's engorged cock. He could feel himself starting to both swell and tighten, thinking about how it normally felt on the other side of it all. He took a deep breath focusing on Garth's eyes and then his walls clamped close. Orgasm rocked through his body sending white semen all over the other man's chest, but never not once did he dare close his eyes. He wanted him to see the pleasure behind them as he gave himself.

That was all it took, Garth swelled and came hard. It shook the entirety of his body, in a way he didn't know was possible. He filled Roy as he jerked and moaned his cock surging and sputtering in Roy's depths. "Oh Poseidon...I love you." he froze instantly. They'd never been really sweet to each other. Had he just ruined everything? Normally he didn't even stay to cuddle the other man. It was against the code of whatever it was they were doing. Not that he even had a clue anymore what that would be.

Roy felt his heart drop as he said the words he never thought anyone would ever say to him. His eyes went wide as his body was rigid except his fingers which were tangled in his long hair still twirled and twisted the hair like they had a mind of their own. Garth chewed his lip hard. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't...I should keep my thoughts to myself..." his eyes watched him worried as he fought to catch his breath, he could see the panic creeping into Roy's eyes at the first onset of the words. He couldn't take them back. He had just destroyed what they had spent months building. He felt sick to his stomach as he shook now for a different reason.

Roy gulped once then looked down avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what love is exactly but if it is love, I feel the same for you."

Garth smiled he took a deep breath before laying his forehead on the other man's. Roy pressed his mouth to his letting his eyes close. Garth kissed him gently this was all the reassurance he needed. His heart started to settle as the air returned to his lungs.

Tonight was different, and beautifully so. He carefully pulled out of Roy, before going to run a shower. It was aftercare and cuddling for the two of them. And it was looked down avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what love is exactly but if it is love, I feel the same for you."


	26. When you Call me Baby Dick & Wally

Dick yawned as he walked into the apartment, he was exhausted. Another long night on this mission, he was ready for it to be over. He took off his mask rubbing his eyes as he tossed it haphazardly onto their kitchen counter. His hair had grown to be slightly past his ears, having long outgrown the haircut of his private school past. His icy blue eyes looked tired and frustrated as he moved towards the fridge. His mind on a beer and a shower. 

Wally had heard him come in and nearly had to contain himself from bouncing. "Hey good looking, how was mission?" He was wearing just a pair of boxers as he wrapped his freckled arms around the other man's torso. He had been thinking about him all night and was eager to have him in bed.

"Long." he said with a quiet sigh. "I'm in desperate need of a shower."He looked up at the other man. Something dawning on him. "Tonight? Really? It's like four am.." His shoulders were tight and his body sore, he wasn't sure how much more of a beating his body would really want to handle. 

Wally simply shrugged. "You're surprised? After not seeing you for almost two days?" His hands trailed down to his hips as he gripped and ground his pelvis against his ass. His best friend and lover was always this way, and Dick knew it. Along with every other part of him he was hyper-sexual. It was something he most days enjoyed. 

Dick worked to keep himself calm. "Can I take a shower and think about it?" he asked running a hand through his own hair. He hardly ever turned Wally down, and always felt so guilty when he did. The look on the freckled man's face was enough to make him feel like he had just kicked a puppy. 

Wally groaned softly in her ear. "Okay... Just remember I know how much you loved my new trick. You came so fast last time." He breathed down his neck. He placed a kiss where his breath had just lingered. His deep green eyes playfully looking at Dick. It was true they both had come far too fast the last time they were together. They had laid there after intertwined for almost an hour. They didn't often do such extreme aftercare but sometimes it was just what both men needed. 

* * *

Dick felt a shudder travel down his spine. He stripped before entering the bathroom. He hadn't even bothered to fully shut the door. His entire body ached, he carefully stepped under the water. Both cracking and rubbing his stiff neck. His head felt heavy and sore as he leaned his forearms on the cool tile wall. Water droplets made their way down the deep lines of his muscles. Muscles that begged for both sleep and to be touched.

Wally, being Wally, couldn't wait any longer as he climbed into the shower and began rubbing his shoulders figuring this way he could coax his love to be more willing. "You are so tense." His hands traveling with the path of the water as he then began to rub the opposite direction. He applied just the right amount of pressure and vibrations. 

Dick let out a satisfied moan at Wally's touch. "Mmm that feels amazing. Like I said it was a long mission."

Wally nodded agreeing that it was long. "Is it wrong of me to say I missed my man?" He whispered as if it was a secret. His hand moved up and down over a stiff muscle.

Dick shook his head sending water droplets almost everywhere. "No baby. I missed you too." he was melting under the speedster's touch. They both seldom used pet names but loved when the other did. It was a strange thing with them. They both knew where they stood and loved each other. But fought to be still be masculine in that way. 

Wally spun him around smirking as his eyes travel down his body. "I love when you call me pet names. It's so unlike you." He grabbed his neck and pressed his mouth to him.

In a matter of moments, the pair had made it out of the shower not even bothering to find towels before they were on the bed.

Dick whimpered kissing him back desperately, he felt himself waking up. He pushed his hips into the other man's. "How is it you do this to me every time?"

Wally smirked brushing his fingers over his sensitive areas. "My turn tonight?" he asked His mouth moving down his jawline.

Dick cried out a bit, he swallowed. "Okay. You win." his body arched a little bit. His blue eyes focusing on the Jade orbs in the other man's head. "God, I missed you, you insatiable man."

Wally prepped them for complete pleasure as he wrapped his leg around him and then with the aid of their 'Astroglide' He managed to slip into him fully. His hand was wrapped around his hard erection as he began moving his hips. He knew the spot and he was eager to find it.

Dick whimpered, even though they took turns he didn't often let the other man have control. It was something he struggled with. He bucked into the other man's hand his eyes closing. "mmm Walls..." he moaned a little louder than normal. He was quickly speeding towards his own release. His body was too tired to hold on as long as he normally tried to. 

Wally couldn't help but smile. "You feel so good." he replied. Rocking and thrusting into him his hand was pumping on him. He was panting as his heart was racing towards the heavens.

Dick felt his breath hitch, as his lover hit into the perfect spot. His length growing thicker in Wally's skilled hand. His head tilted back. "Wallyyy…." he cried out as he came into his hand. It was much faster than he had expected it to be. 

Wally groaned giving two final thrust before following him. There pants were echoing along the walls as he finally came down. With a big smirk on his mouth he began sucking on his throat. "And you say you weren't in the mood." He mocked wiping his hand on the towel on the bed.

Dick blushed and leaned into him. "I never said I wasn't in the mood, I'm just exhausted, I can't even see straight." he yawned a bit. They slowly pulled apart knowing it was for the best interest of them both. He pulled Wally's arm over his waist as he closed his eyes. "Good night baby." It was just a few moments before he'd fallen deeply asleep.


	27. Primal BBRAE

Victor locked his door from the outside. He'd asked if his best friend was sure half a dozen times, but Garfield had insisted. He was already pacing the floor and this was just the beginning. His entire body begged to be touched, to touch. He worked on slowing down his breathing. He did his best to keep his mind off the girl of his dreams. But God she was just down the hall. With that calming smell that drove him mad.

 

* * *

 

 Raven sat in her own room doing everything possible to keep her thoughts clean. She had drawn a series of symbols and slightly disturbing chalk marks on her walls. She had read through her spell books countless times but as far as she could tell she had done everything in her power to keep her locked in the room. The Latin symbols were designed to keep a demon locked in a specific place. Raven had asked all of her teammates to respect her and let her have a weekend alone. She was terrified to think that because of her half human would somehow would not work with the spell.

As she chanted the last spell she took a deep long breath as all the carnal emotions inside her began to stir. _'Please Azar no.'_ She begged. Her leg was bouncing up and down as she stared at the walls. It was a lonely prison cell but at least it would keep her from going on a dangerous mission for someone.

* * *

  

Gar could feel the shift in his body, he hit him full on. A growl escaping his lips, he bagged at the door. The smell, he could almost taste it. She needed him, just as bad as he needed her. He paced the room again his musty scent hitting the air. She was now frantically panting as her clothes suddenly felt so tight. She ripped her leotard off leaving her in a sports bra and black unadorned underwear. Sweat had gathered on her brow as she looked over at the door. **'Take what's yours.'** came a hissing voice. Had it come from her mouth? She couldn't be sure.

Gar felt his shoulders pop in response to her call. He was slowly shifting into the beast. He slammed his shoulder into the door. He needed to get to her, to taste her, to give her everything she needed. "Oh, I will." came his growled response. Raven moved on to the bed determined to get her mind off it. She began chanting as her lower body was buzzing with need. She was doing everything she could to keep her body on that bed.

Gar got through his door. His shoulders fit through, he looked around. It seemed the others were gone. That was for the best. It was second before his fists hit Raven's door. "Vixen open your door." came his deep animalistic voice.

Surprised she looked up at the door. "I..." she stopped as something shifted to alive in her. **"I can't open it."** Came her demon voice. Her hair had turned stark white. She grabbed her sheets in her hands and was doing a strange rocking movement.

Beast groaned he pushed on the door mechanism with no luck. "Bring me in?" he asked trying to figure out how else to get in. "Let me ease your need." he could smell his scent mixing with hers and that only made him need her more. She moaned softly and focused her power.

She wasn't very good at moving stuff from other room it was something she was still learning but she wasn't exactly Raven just then. Within moments he was in front of her. **"Hello Beastie."** She whispered with a smile on her mouth. He didn't reply with words his hands on her skin pulling off her left-over clothes. His teeth sinking into the flesh of her shoulder. His body ridged as it hovered over her. He gave up and ripped off her bra. She moaned instantly excited. **"Oh Beast."**

He pulled off her underwear trailing down her taunt stomach. He let his tongue dive into her, feasting on the full taste of her. "Yes, my goddess?" he asked into her flesh. His hands rough against her smooth skin. His need filling the room, mixing with her own. His eyes dark and dangerous as they watched hers. Her body arched as searing heat cover her body. She moaned loud as his tongue touched that one spot she wanted him to.

He smirked as his tongue danced into that spot. He needed her ready for him. Because he knew the second he was in her there was no holding back. Raven couldn't breath as she began to pull on his neck. **"Beast, let me come dammit. I need to come."** She barked. Grabbing a hold of him she began removing his clothes her nails scraping at his skin. **"Fill me, take me, _fuck me_ until we can't breathe anymore."** She begged pulling down his pants and underwear.

He pulled back and gave her the dark look that told her exactly what to do. He'd finished striping by the time she'd flipped over. There was no warning, he grabbed her hips and slammed himself as deep into her as he could. He slowly pulled almost all the way out and did it again. This time he pushed on her shoulder changing the angle of her back so he hit what he was looking for. A deep growl came from his chest as his fingers found their way to her hips. Both the soft pads and sharp nails dug into her skin.

But she was getting exactly what she asked for. He removed one hand from her hip and tangled it in her hair tugging her head back slightly. "Is this what my little beauty wants?" The feeling was so amazing that pleasure racked her body. Her demon self was shocked and pleasures into submission leaving just Raven to take the brunt of him. She hissed and squirmed as her need was being satisfied. Her hair was turning back to its normal color as he pulled on it. She groaned as he positioned in and out her body. "Gar." She whined as she came from the feeling alone.

Beast groaned as he started to feel himself grow inside her. He pushed in deeper, as Garfield fought to get control back at his name on her lips. His voice still a growl, he'd need her to talk him down. She spasmed around him taking him farther that before her hands gripped her sheets as she whisperer. "Azar yes... Yes... Oh... Garfield!" She took one of her hands and shoved it down to her clit rubbing and pinching it. She closed her eyes as she was met with an intense hot euphoria.

His full name snapped him back to reality, his hips hit hers as her second pulled him with her. "Raven!" he called out pressing deeper into that spot. For a moment, the burn was cooled as she let her body fall onto the mattress. Gar kissed the deep bite mark he'd left on her shoulder. "Rae?" he asked need barely gone down. His breath in long pants.

"Yeah?" She mumbled trying to regain her own breath.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked not fully sure how he'd even got into her room from his own.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She answered. She moved to lie on her back. Looking up at him she could tell guilt showed on his face. "It's okay you didn't hurt me or take advantage. My demon is in heat."

Gar blushed rubbing the back of his head, his eyes watching hers. "I'm... I'm in the same boat... But I have no idea how I got here..."

"I think I called to you. Or my magic? I'm not sure either." She answered. She thought, "we may be of use to each other."

Gar blushed. "I like the idea of you using me for that..." He couldn't believe he just said that. He ran his tongue over her collarbone.

"Me too you are... Very pleasurable." She smirked arching up to his mouth. Her need building once more.

He nipped her skin smelling her need building he trailed a hand down her body to touch her clit. "Then let me please you."


	28. "Dickfire"

Star was sitting in the common room, with Dick, Rae, Jinx and Beast boy. Her innocent happiness could be felt around the entire room. They were discussing random drabble for a while. Beast boy made a simple statement. "At least my nicknames make sense. I mean how the hell do you even get Dick out of Richard?"

Jinx smirked. "You ask him nicely?" Dick was choosing to ignore their comments, but would steal a glance over at Star every now and then.

Star smiled and pushed a piece of auburn hair back. "Please explain friend Jinx I do not understand the joke." She watched the two snickers.

Jinx sighed. "Well Dick is both his name... And the name of...shit help me out here Rae. What's a term she'd understand?"

Raven looked up from her book, as she was doing her best to stay out of the conversation. "Dick is derogatory term for penis. That's the joke, how do you get Dick from Richard? Well Jinx pointed out that you just ask. You ask for his penis." Raven was never one to beat around the bush. Her eyes glanced at Gar for two seconds before looking back down at her book.

Starfire smiled finally understanding. "Oh! I understand now. So, Robin may I please have the dick?" She asked tilting her head in such a way that made her seem like a child.

Gar shrugged. "I was talking about his name is all. Leave me out of it." He tossed his arms up to say I surrender. He knew better than to piss off his love. She had a secret temper. Jinx covered her mouth to keep from laughing to hard. She had just been making a playful joke but this, this was perfect. A truly entertaining way to end her Saturday. 

Dick had taken a drink and nearly choked. His eyes caught hers. "Are you asking me if you can call me Dick or….?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow up as she watched the interaction between the two. Star’s face flushed as she looked at Dick. "No, I meant I would like your dick. It would please me so." She explained. Dick felt his face flush. He swallowed hard, was she really asking this in front of everyone? He felt his mind start to cloud at the thought of giving her just that. 

Meanwhile, Jinx couldn't contain it anymore. Her laugh filled the room as she looked to Raven. "I never expected this …Oh this is to good."

Gar sighed. "I'm just going to walk away before this gets worse."

Dick found his voice again. "I um... A we should talk about this somewhere else..."

Raven looked at the two and shook her head. "You've been dating for six months and you haven't had sex yet?" As Gar was walking away she added in a softer tone for just him and Jinx to hear. "Gar and I aren't even dating and we still managed..." Gar smirked and winked at her. He knew how to keep pleased, and he was proud of that fact. 

Star looked to Dick confused. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Dick shook his head his eyes on Star. "No, not at all. It's just not something or friends need to see or hear..." He stood up and took her hand. She followed him as the two girls began talking behind her. Once in the hallway she opened her mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry Robin I didn't mean to make you upset." He pushed her up against the wall. His lips finding hers as if to shut her up. His hands finding their way into her hair. "Is this really what you want Star?"

She let out a surprised gasp. All their kisses had been sweet soft and slow. His question threw her off guard. "Yes, I am sure I didn't know you could ask so directly. My planet we have a very different way of asking for such pleasure."

Dick sighed. "Not everyone is as direct as Jinx." He slipped his hand into hers. He moved them down the hallway. "I had planned this to be more romantic...I just didn't want to push you into this..."

She smiled, "you haven't pushed me to anything." She squeezed his hand and followed him into the bedroom.

Dick took a deep breath shutting the door. "Have you done this before Star?"

She shook her head. "Not of my own accord." She answered. Life before the earth was a less than appealing one. Dick pulled her into his arms. He carefully tilted her chin up. His lips pressed into hers, his eyes watching hers. His fingers slipped from her hips to her exposed skin. She was so soft, he couldn't her enough of the feeling of her skin. She sighed wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He tasted like cola that he had just drunk and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

He slowly pushed her towards his bed, turning at the last second so he hit it first. She was left straddling his waist. His fingers slipped past the hem of her shirt showing pushing it up over the soft skin he couldn't her enough of. He carefully nipped her bottom lip. She smiled slowly grinding on him and slipping her shirt up over her head. "Sex is pleasure on earth yes?" She asked suddenly worried.

Dick nodded. "Yes, and for you?" he asked suddenly realizing he didn't know if it would feel the same for her. He was hard as a rock for her he pushed up against her letting her feel just what all this talk had done to him.

"Not usually but I haven't been on Tamaran for a long time. My culture is more the type to create life. But I don't want to create life yet. I just want to share my love with you." She pulled his shirt off. Her long nails lightly stroking his muscles.

Dick nodded. "I'm not ready to have a baby either Star. "He leaned up and unhooked her bra. Slowly taking her left nipple in his lips. His tongue flipping over the edge of it. "I was more asking if it feels good?"

"I don't know I've never experience with a man I love." She gasped arching to him. "Have you..." She paused unsure of what she was asking. Dick didn't answer as he wasn't sure what she was asking either. Nor that this was the time. He switched to the other side his fingers replacing the mouth on the first side. He would have this talk with her after.

He rolled them slowly so he was above her, he started sliding her skirt down her long lean legs. His eyes watching hers as he kissed lower to keep up with his body's movements. "I'm glad I get to be that man." he said in a low tone.

She nodded happily. She watched him slowly unsure of what to do or think. "I hope you are not ashamed of me." gasping softly.

Dick stopped in his tracks and moved to look in her eyes. "Why would I be ashamed of you? You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"I just am not an average earth girl is all. I don't want you be ashamed of who I am." She ran her hand down his back.

"Never, I love you. Just the way you are." he kissed her thigh as he pulled off her panties. Before starting to unbuckle his pants. She wiggled feeling more than exposed right then. Her eyes were heavy laden as she watched him. She often wondered how his would look she had felt it many times while they made out but this was the first time she was going to see. Her core ached to feel some sort of relief.

Dick, lived up to his name. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Slowly he slid it on his pulsating member. He knew there would be no turning back from this moment. He first ran his fingers over her lips, gently caressing the delicate folds. Taking a moment to search if she was built the same as human girls. His fingers brushing over where he expected to find her clit. Before replacing them with his tip. His eyes were on hers as he slowly slid between her outer lips, his moan low and quiet.

She studied him for a moment taking in him in all his glory. She moaned softly as he began rubbing her. The sensation nothing, she had ever experienced before. She nodded almost to tell him she was ready. Dick moaned as he pushed slowly into her. His hands moving to her hips, he brought her hips to his. He sunk into her all the way to his hilt. His lips finding hers desperately. She moaned deep into his mouth, "oh Dick." She arched her hips. Her tongue slid against his. She didn't know sex could feel so good.

Dick moaned with her, his tongue matching the dance of their hips. He rolled them again so Star was on top. He used one hand to guide her hips and the other to prop himself up to almost sitting where his mouth once again found her nipple.

Star sighed and gently began to do what felt natural for her body. She rocked slowly sliding back and forth. "Dick." She whimpered once more.

"Kori" he said softly as he rose her hips up and dropped her back down onto him letting him thrust in both deeper and harder than he had before. He could feel himself growing closer with reach thrust as he watched her beautiful body take him in. He moved the hands from her hip to search again for his soon to be favorite toy.

She gasped as he seemed to find something of interest. "Oh. Xhal." She cried as suddenly she felt like she was flying but she was perfectly grounded to him.

Dick took that moment to slam into her, hoping to hit the right angle. He knew it would take time to learn her body. And could only assume she too would have a sweet spot. He pushed himself in deeper as he fell over the edge with a deep low groan. "Kori."

She watched as he fell back and stilled. "Dick?" She asked looking at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Her hands falling on his chest.

Dick shook his head catching his breath. He blushed thinking he'd lost himself to early. "No... I just came." he felt his ego sinking.

She blushed and gave him a small smile. "Oh, then I did well?" She asked.

"You did extremely well. Did I?" He asked before going back to playing with her clit determined he would watch her fall before he pulled free from her.

“Oh yes very well.” She whimpered bucking against his skill fingers. “I love you Dick.” 

“I love you too babe.” 


	29. I'm Sick Roy & Jinx

Jinx sat on her counter her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. She'd left her morphine out forgetting he was coming over. Her hair was pulled back, her eyes showing just how tired she was. It was all starting to make sense, why she'd been pushing him away lately. Calling off dates, making them further apart, and texting more than calling. He walked in and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What is this?" he repeated holding the bottle out. "You're sick, aren't you?" His heart was slowly shattering in pieces. 

Jinx nodded taking a deep breath, she couldn't hide it anymore and she wasn't about to lie to his face. She cared far too much for him. Still she couldn't look up at him. "And if I am?" She fidgeted more, ringing her thinning hands together like a child who wants to touch something they know they shouldn't. She sighed. "I'm taking care of it."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he questioned, she could feel the hurt and anger in his voice. It was cutting through her soul like a warm knife. "I'm your boyfriend I should know these things."

"I took care of it. I'm a big girl. I didn't want you to worry or treat me differently…"she said looking up at him. She was chewing softly on her bottom lip, it was already pink and swollen. 

He shook his head and let out deep long sigh. He let go of the small bottle of morphine. "I know you're a big girl, an adult, but you just don't understand. This isn't just about you..." He stopped realizing in that moment he let his feeling slip.

"What happened to casual?" she's asked her eyes glassy. "You said you didn't want us to be too serious. I thought that would make things serious quickly." She said softly as she looked down again, her eyes watching him pace the floor. 

He smacked his hand on the counter frustration twisting on his face. "That was before..." he gulped. "Before I knew you and slept with you... and fell in love with you." He muttered sounding exactly like those soap operas Bee use to watch on Sunday mornings.

She winced backing away from the edge of the counter, she still didn't handle confrontation well. She was quick to jump and shy away. "With me? The giant mess that I am?" she asked as she now moved closer to him. She thought about reaching out, and putting her hands on his chest to lean into him. Just like they would when they watched TV together. 

His face was scowling as he suddenly couldn't look at her. He licked his lip. "I think you mean the giant mess we are." His green eyes flicked up to hers. Anger hurt worry was laced together in his bright jade orbs.

She touched his face softly with her thin hands. "I'm sorry...I should have told you." she moved to rest against his chest giving into the need to be closer to him. "Roy..." Her voice was a soft whisper, her body even slimmer in his arms then before.

He closed his eyes pressing his face into her hair, it still smelled the same that he had grown to love. "Yeah Clover?" He and a large lump in his throat that was making his stomach sick.

"I love you too." she wrapped her arms around his neck hiding her face. "Do you want to know more?" Her own voice shook as she spoke. She hadn't told a soul what was going on. She kept it to herself, afraid that if she said it aloud it would become more real. She was still in denial, telling herself one of these days she would wake up and it would just be gone. But, she had to face reality. That wasn't going to happen

Hearing the words, he never thought he'd hear made his heart skip. "Yes." He grabbed her lifting her up off the floor. He carried her to the room he had done so many times before. He gently fell on the bed her still in his arms.

"I'm scared, terrified really. I don't want you to suffer too.” She curled into his chest. "It hurts and makes me hate for people to see me." She shivered a bit before pulling the blanket over them. Her eyes a storm of emotions. 

"How serious is this Jinx?" He had been afraid to ask, but now he knew he had to know. His eyes watching hers as they both danced in the light of the bedroom. 

Jinx bit her lip. "Serious enough that it's going to be a fight." She took a deep breath and said it out loud for the first time. "I have cancer." She looked into his eyes. "Does that change things?"

He felt the lump move down into his chest "No. I don't want it too." He gently touched her face as he let her get lost in his eyes. He was taking her in, it was clear all the changes now. The loss of weight, the growing distant, the not wanting to sleep over. The bruising that came on suddenly. 

Jinx leaned up and kissed him softly. Her eyes watching his. "Show me I haven't changed? I still just want to be me." She begged him, as she offered herself to him. Roy pulled her up against his body his mouth moving over hers. His fingers tangled into her hair. Jinx whimpered her body arching into his. Her tongue touched his cautiously. " _ Make love to me _ ?"

Roy nodded gently lifting her shirt off her body. As his mouth captured hers he sighed. She was so skinny and seemed to only be losing more weight as the days pass. Next came off her jeans as his hands moved with eagerness. Her skin was the same soft creamy skin it had always been pale and perfect. But it was quick to bruise, and sometimes she didn't mind that. It left her with marks of their love, it felt delicate under his touch. She pulled off his shirt so her bare chest touched his. Her fingers moving to his jeans.

Roy was so toned. Everywhere when he wasn't out saving the day he was in gym building his endurance level and muscle. He smirked softly as he gripped her hips and pushed her up and down his erection. Only their underwear keeping them from acting on their desires. His mouth moved down her throat. Jinx cried out, she tended to be the louder of the two. Only being quiet when she had to be. She ran her fingers over the lines of his muscles. "How did you get so handsome?" she moaned pulling on his boxers.

"I have to be to keep up with you." He grunted watching her. He grabbed her flipping her, sometimes it was a fight to see who would be on top but tonight he was in charge. He started by placing his hand over her throat kissing her deeply, his tongue flicking across hers. His pelvis arched as his other hand removed his boxers down his legs. Good hygiene was always a first priority with Roy. He knew the possibility of his girlfriend going down on him was greater if he was groomed and clean.

Next was her bra it was front clasp and with no effort at all he snapped it open. Her skin was baby soft as he suckled her pink soft nipples. His body close to hers. He loved her small perky chest everything about her was small and god so tight. He thought about the first time they had fucked. It been at the foot of her bed with a sexy little lap dance that turned into something much more. He trailed her black little panties down her legs knowing that she would be dripping for him.

His left hand gripped his shaft as he rubbed it slowly over her clit and coating the pleasure button with his pre-cum it was his way of marking her, before actually staining her insides with his white seed. Grinding into her he placed a hand on her hip and the pushed into her warm core. He exhaled and did have circle with his hips making his cock press into her G-spot.

Jinx felt her body responding to his every touch. Her back arching. Pushing her perfectly pink nipple further into his mouth. Her eyes closing as she enjoyed every sensation that took over her small body. She moved her hands to his hips as he rubbed himself into her. Her whimpers now loud moans. Then she cried out as she felt the euphoria begging to take hold of her. "R-ROY" she purred. "Fuck yes."

This made him smile as he loved giving her such pleasure. His chest covered hers as he moved his mouth down to hers and slowly began working on a pace. He knew what she liked dragging out and trusting deep in. He could help but love how her body confirmed for him. He focused moaning loudly. So fucking tight. He was waiting, waiting to feel her muscles start to contract before he'd make his next move.

Jinx felt her walls start to close around him. The muscles of her body starting to tighten. It was like she was his bow and he was pulling her string taunt. She ran her nails down his back, her hips desperately moving with his.

He kissed her gently stilling for a moment before lifting her legs and pulling them up over his shoulders. There was no warning as slammed back into her warm core. This changed the angle for him it found it made her orgasm longer and harder. He watched in delight gripping her hips and pounding into her with deep force. "Christ." He grits his teeth determined to hold on. Somehow this angle only made her tighter. He kissed her right calf and looked down at her. She looked angelic her mouth parted letting out large gasps and moans. Keeping up his speed he knew how to keep things rough and fast. Now it was just her teetering off that perfect edge.

Jinx's closed her eyes as her body thrashed under him. Her legs tightening around his shoulders, the fire burning deep in her gut. Her hips moving with his as her walls tightened. "oh Gods… Roy" her cried growing louder as her body shook and v she fell over the edge. "Roy!"..."Roy!!!!"

"God I love you." He cried giving her two more sloppy thrusts and falling over coming into her. Marking her. Making her his. He smiled down at her panting. He gently dropped her legs.

"I" pant "love you too." she felt her chest heave into his. Her fingers playing with his spine. "I'm sorry"

For a moment he almost forgot about those little devil words she had said earlier. Cancer. He gently pulled the blanket over them again and pulled out to spoon her. "We'll get through this Clover. And when we do I'm going to marry you."

Jinx snuggled into him with a smile. "I can do it if you're by my side.” Her head on his shoulder it was like things were back the way they belonged.


	30. Romantic as Fuck Roy&Garth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR! :)

Garth sat with his back to Roy. He was reading a newspaper article about something the Justice league had just done. They'd been in their apartment for six months. It wasn't what Garth had expected at all, they still weren't out to their friends. But he knew with time that too would come. He had been sure the night he confessed his feelings for Roy would have been the end of their friendship. How wrong he had been. Now they were here. And in love. 

They kept PDA to a minimal as it would be too easy to get back to everyone, and Garth wanted to make sure his redheaded archer was truly ready to tell the world before they accidently spilled the beans. Plus, they were both mostly manly men and that just wasn't them. It made the intimate moments that much more intense. He happened to look up and see Roy on the other side of their kitchen table. He slowly rose a brow as he took in the sight. Roy fiddled with the large camera in his hand. "Please." He offered again knowing was pushing a nerve in his boyfriend, but he knew if he gave him a chance it could be fun.

"Please what?” He asked raising a brow as he turned to look at him. This was a battle he had been having with his lover for the last month. He wasn't sure what had gotten into the man, but it was like a bug he just couldn't shake. 

"Please can we film us...." He asked knowing the last time he asked it was out of the question. He had been shot down before he could even form an argument. It was a simply stated, firm no. 

Garth sighed deeply as he folded his newspaper and set it carefully on the table. Roy could see the gears turning in his head. "You're never going to stop asking, are you?" He questioned his hands moving to his hair, looking up into the depths of Roy's emerald eyes. 

"Pretty please." He asked as he moved around the table before laying his head on Garth's shoulder. He couldn't help but think how much like a cat this made the archer seem. 

"What will you do with it?" He asked, figuring he would at least humor him. This truly was starting to seem important to his lover. The least he could do was listen to his case. 

"We can watch it together later." He said doing his best to hide his excitement at the new progress they were making. He couldn't help but be curious how they would look watching it from the outside. It would be like the ultimate turn on. 

"And no one else will ever see it?" He asked, well more so clarified. 

He shook his head. "I'm not going to sell it if that's what you're thinking." He said almost defensively. 

"No, I mean I just don't want to share." He whispered. He wasn't afraid that it would be sold, but he was afraid that it would be used to brag. He knew how cocky Roy could get. 

"Who would I share it with?" he said doing his best not to shut down the conversation. 

"I don't know, you like to brag, and you could get mad at me..." He licked his lips. "It's not digital?"

He held up the giant ass camera "Does it look like it? It takes crap VHS. Do you know the amount of work I'd have to go through to get it on a digital copy?" He said not knowing that there were services that you simply sent the tape to and they would do all the work for you. 

"That's reassuring." The dark haired man looked into his eyes. "And you really want this?"

"Pretty please." He said for what the Atlantean thought was the fifteenth time since they started this conversation. It may not have been a straight answer, but he knew him well enough to know it spoke volumes. He ran his hand through his long dark hair. It was a few minutes before he broke the silence that followed Roy's words. 

"Fine. Just this once." he relented, he couldn't even believe the words were coming out of his own mouth let alone Roy’s. He rubbed his eyes not sure this was truly the greatest idea. He was the type to not even send a suggestive picture. And now he was agreeing to do so much more. 

Roy looked up surprised, and boy did his face show it. "Wait really?" He asked, the excitement in his voice helped make Garth melt a bit. 

"Yes, but you owe me." he picked his paper back up, hoping this would end the conversation and give him time to process what he had truly just agreed to. 

"Owe you what babe?" He asked, his mind already thinking of the perfect position to place the camera and take his man. He wanted to make the most of this one-time deal. 

"Something I can't turn in at a later day." He said, he knew it would need to be something good. Something Roy would typically turn down. And for that he needed time to think of it. 

"Uh okay." He leaned into him. "So tonight?" He asked, again hopeful.

"Okay... But nothing cheesy." He said softly. "We’re taping ourselves not making a bad 70's porno."

Roy smirked. "It will be just like normal." He promised. "We will just have a camera watching." He made a mental note to not play music. 

He nodded. "Don't remind me." he put the paper down for a second time. "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I would never have agreed to do this"

"You know you love my body and how I make you feel." He whispered, with his cocky smirk never leaving his lips. 

"This isn't a secret." he smiled while shaking his head at the other man. 

Roy smiled getting up to set up the camera for their night together. Roy was ecstatic to say the least. He must have walked around their bed a dozen times, before deciding where to place the tripod. He had it at the foot of the bed, he then moved to sit on the bed where he would want to be that night. This would be perfect. 

Garth soon got up and moved to the bedroom door way watching him. "Do I get a date first?" He knew he would need to be worked up to this. If he expected him to simply perform they were both in for a night of disappointment. 

"Sure." He replied not really thinking about it, his mind was still on what would follow the date. "Romantic or what?"

"Hmm?" he asked still watching him. He wasn't sure if he was asking about the camera set up or the date itself.

 

"Do you want a romantic date? Or more casual?" he repeated looking up at him with a smile, he couldn't help but admire his love. He looked great in street clothes, the jeans clung to his body hiding what Roy now thought of as his favorite appendage. He knew the shirt hid those perfect abs. 

"Romantic would be nice." he mused. Most of their dates could be seen as friends going out. They would get dinner at a sports bar they often went to. 

Roy smiled, he walked over and kissed his head. "Be ready at six."

"Okay. Going to work out?" He asked glancing at the time. They had their routine down. 

"Yes, I got to do some prepping too." He said as he made a mental list of all the things he need to do yet before their date, and their new adventure. 

He smiled. "Okay have fun."    


* * *

 

Promptly at six Roy walked in dress in a red button up shirt and black dress pants. Garth smiled at him, he was fixing his hair, he was in black dress pants and a silver shirt. "You look good Roy."

"Thank you, are you ready for our magical night out?" He asked proudly. 

Garth nodded. "I am. It will be nice to have some time together." Roy took them to front outside was a limousine he smirked looking at Garth’s surprised face. He was going to go all out, he wanted to knock Garth's pants off. "What is this about?" Garth asked moving to get into it with him. He moved to the back seat his eyes sparking in the dim light. 

"Your romantic date." He had opened the door for him and soon followed him in.

Garth was watching him. "I've never ridden in one before." He stayed.

"I have once with Ollie. This is actually his driver." He mentioned.

"How did you get Ollie to lend him to you?" He asked curious if maybe he had told him he had a date, or even he was taking Garth out. He wanted to stop hiding. 

"He owes me a favor." He replied shrugging it off. The limo driver drove to this expensive restaurant that sat right along the ocean. The view was breathtaking. Roy walked up front told the hostess they had a reservation. He gotten the top floor patio with the gorgeous view of a bright pink sunset.

Garth took it all in, it was perfect. "Wow it's beautiful, you've out done yourself." He awed as he walked next to him, just slightly too close to be just friends. It was an unspoken thing between them. They were always close to touching but not very often did they actually touch outside of their apartment. It was rather empty making Garth wonder if Roy had bought the entire upper floor. 

"Had to make it nice for my man." He replied the restaurant was known for their fish however did serve chicken and steak and that's what Roy was counting on. He knew it would be a cold day in hell before Garth would ever even think of eating fish. 

He took his seat with a smile. "Effort looks good on you Harper." He couldn't help but feel like this is the kind of attention to details he used to put into dates. Back when his goal was to simply get a woman into bed. And to see him work this hard for him, was kind of nice. Because they were already sharing a bed. He didn't have to be won over. 

Roy looked over the menu and smiled. "I appreciate you willing to try new things." He pointed to the alcohol list. "Now you know I'm not much of a wine guy but if it's what you want."

"That doesn't sound half bad." he looked over the menu deciding on chicken, he wanted something kind of light. There were rules when you were a bottom about what you did and didn't eat. Nothing too heavy or spicy if you knew intimate time was coming. 

"Which would you like babe?" He asked, he could never remember if Garth was a red or white person. It was just something he didn't pay attention to. There was a lot he did know though, he just didn't find wine preference as something overly important. 

Garth pointed at one that he thought Roy might also enjoy. "This one is both sweet and dry so it's the best of both worlds.” 

Roy gave the order and nodded, he couldn't help but glance as the handsome man across from him every so often. 

"Have you told Ollie yet?" Garth asked smiling, it was something they tried to talk about every so often. Whom they had and hadn't told. It was important to really know these things before anything was said and done. 

"No. I though it be better together." He said honestly, he fidgeted slightly. 

He nodded. "Are you ready to tell him?" He simply asked knowing if Roy had his driver he must have gone to see the blonde earlier that day. 

"I think so, how long should one keep denying the obvious?" He asked looking into Garth's eyes. He had given up on the idea that the two of them was a phase when they moved in together. Roy had never lived with another significant other and was sure it would be the death of the relationship. But nothing had changed, not in that way. If anything, they got closer. 

"We have kept it for too long already. I do agree." he smiled. "Can I hold your hand?" He asked it was a bold question for him. He never asked for affection when they were anywhere. 

He looked around and smiled. "Yeah." He took his hand. This was a big deal for both of them, their first real public display. However, besides the waiters and a group of businessmen on their phones now one pay them any mind. They had been out hundreds of times as friends. And that's all the media ever took it as. When they would see the two of them together they simply rolled eyes and left. And they weren't high interest targets either. Not like Ollie, or Bruce or even Dick tended to be. 

Garth seemed to relax at this. "Thank you for this... It's already a great night" his mind was calming down after it had spent all day in a tizzy about what was going to happen that night. What if Roy didn't like what he saw on the tape? What if he saw how much better looking he was then Garth. It was a scary thought to say the least. 

"I really did try." Their food arrived, and he smiled.

Garth matched his smile as kissed Roy's hand before letting it go to starting to eat. "This is delicious." He said happily.

"They are great." he sighed looking at the horizon it was just getting dark and there were small candle lanterns being lit.

"Do you have all night planned?" He asked knowing that when Roy put his mind to something he often ran away with it. 

He smiled. "Oh yes. "

Garth took a sip of his wine raising his brow he could only imagine what the archer had planned. 

* * *

After the wonderful meal the pair traveled down to the beach. It was quiet as most people were on the pier, but Roy knew how much Garth loved to be close to the water. Garth walked with him listening to the waves crash. "It's so peaceful tonight"

"And I'm with the most handsome man." Roy replied, a smile on his lips. 

"I like this side of you. It's not very often were just us, where we can be us and more than friends." He said softly. Roy nodded leaning into him to kiss his lips. Garth kissed him back happily, it wasn't often that Roy was publicly affectionate. He blushed a bit. "Let's go home before I changed my mind."

"You sure? I got one last surprise." He said trying to get him to stay for a little bit longer. 

"Okay, I would hate to ruin your surprise." 

"I promise it will be worth it. " He grabbed his hand and walked to a small clearing. With benches. He sat down and wrapped his arm around him. Garth leaned into his shoulder watching the water with a content smile. Just then there was a loud pop and lights lit up the sky. A small firework show, almost entirely just for them. Garth smiled as they watched it. "You really out did yourself. " He said softly as he watched the colors fill the sky and reflect in the sea. 

Roy smiled leaning into him more. "You give me fireworks every time you kiss me."

Garth smiled. "Sometimes you take my breath away."

"Well we're quite a pair then…" he pulled him into his chest kissing the hell out of him. Garth whimpered moving to sit on Roy's lap. His hands in the man's thick red locks. His tongue dancing with the other man’s. His body pressing closer. Roy moaned nearly gasping in pleasure as Garth pushed his ass into Roy's length. Rubbing his hips in small circles.

"Okay, okay let's go." He moaned standing up. 

Garth smiled as this put him back on his own feet. "I'm getting excited."

"Me too I'll take you right here if we don't calm down." He guided him back to the car.

Garth laughed. "But your plan love..." he got in the car.

"It's almost over." He answered not caring about anything but the tent in his pants.

Garth rubbed him through his pants. "Oh, I doubt it." He said referring to the second half of their night. He knew they could last longer than most. They made an art out of pleasuring each other. 

"It's fine, I need you now." He growled, knowing all too well it was true. 

Garth laughed. "I need you too. I can't wait for you..." Roy groaned, he was starting to doubt if he would make his plan come true for what he wanted the tape to capture. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself slightly. But he knew once Garth had him wound up like this only he could bring him down. 

Garth smiled as the pulled into the driveway. Roy got out and smirked running into the house to turn on the camera. Garth he came in behind him locking the door behind him. He had to work not to laugh at just how eager his love was. "Where did you go sexy?"

"You have five seconds to get naked." Roy replied grabbing the lube.

Garth quickly shed his clothes springing free. "Mmm eager are we baby?" Roy pulled him close kissing him and pulling off his boxers. His hands roaming over his soft cool skin. Garth let his tongue wrap around Roy's pressing closer. Roy's hands moved to his hair as their cocks rubbed against each other. It was always such a wonderful feeling. 

Garth cried out into his mouth as his hips bucked into Roy's. He was just as pent up. Roy turned him around, he watched as Garth carefully leaned against the bedpost to spread his legs slightly. Roy began prepping him with the lube. Garth whimpered as he let Roy work. His body grateful for the attention. His eyes closed a little, "Mmm.." He whispered as he felt himself being stretched, he couldn't wait for Roy. But he knew this was necessary. 

Roy kissed his shoulder. "You're so handsome." He whispered into his skin, he always tasted so refreshing, he wasn't sure how he managed to do that. 

Garth whimpered. "Because I'm naked and squirming in your hands?"

"Because you are always handsome." He moaned his hands moved to his hips as he let his cock run across his ass.

Garth whimpered. "I need you, please baby" He said looking back over his shoulder. They were turned slightly to the side so the camera caught everything. 

Roy gently stroked his lovers throbbing cock. "Who makes sure you're taken care of?" He asked his own cock slowly pressing against his entrance.

"You do baby." he moaned out, Roy moved to carefully sit before pulling Garth back with him. 

Roy smiled sinking in deeper. "Tell the camera." He whispered, as he now had Garth on his lap. 

That made Garth turn bright red and act shy, a side of him Roy didn't know he had. "You do baby... You make me feel so good." He moaned slightly louder this time. 

Roy kissed his earlobe as he slipped all the way into his body. "That's right baby." He pumped on him his fingers touching his tip. He loved that it felt slick with precum. He was truly enjoying himself, both of them were. Garth moaned and rocked as he started to move with him. His normal whimpers and moans a bit louder. He put his hands on the other man's knees as he pushed himself down and rose himself up. He was building the familiar rhythm they both loved oh so much. 

Roy kept glancing at the camera his heart hammering. "I can't wait to watch us baby."

Garth blushed. "I'm nervous about it." But his body was betraying him, as nervous and unsure as he was he was loving every minute of it. 

Roy continued to pump him until he felt his walls tighten. "You cuming baby?" He coaxed, hopeful that would be enough to help drive the man over the edge. His hand still moving in tune with their hips. 

Garth whined and nodded as he slammed himself into Roy hitting into the perfect spot. "Yes, baby I'm coming for you!" he called as he did just that. Roy groaned giving him enough of a powerful thrust to be pleasurable but not too painful. 

"Mmm baby cum for me please Roy... Please!" he begged. Roy wasn't far off but hearing his pleas made his ass clench. He orgasmed deep inside him. He moaned out his name as sweat poured off his body."mmmm baby ... I love you." Garth whimpered.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this." He whispered kissing his back again, he knew Garth would need to come down before either of them dared to move. 

He shifted slowly. "I'm happy you're enjoying it"

Roy pulled out of him gently rubbing his ass cheek. "I'll go start a bath." He smiled kissing him again. This time a bit more lovingly. 

"Thanks love." he kissed him back laying back on the bed for a moment. Roy turned off the camera and walked to the bathroom. "How did I do?" he asked slowly got up moving to the bathroom after Roy. His moments were always slow right after. 

"Amazing like always." He moved to him and kissed him again. 

Garth kissed him again. "Is the water ready"

"It's filling up." He replied letting him step past him. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

He stepped in and got into the water, they both knew it would make him feel so much better. . "Do you think someday I could be more?"

Roy was silent for a moment as the statement washed over the room."Like a husband?" He asked curiously watching him. 

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I could get on board with that."

He smiled and kissed him. "I didn't know how you felt about things like that"

"I'm not really for it but I will for you." He said shrugging it off. 

"Maybe someday. I'm not going to force you into things. I'm happy just being yours." He said closing his eyes sinking into the warmth. 

"I love you." Roy said with a gentle smile, he didn't say it often. 

He smiled. "Love you too. Now get in here." He motioned to the warm water. 

 


	31. Good Vibrations Jayrae

Jason clicked on his laptop, a shit eating grin was on his mouth as his girlfriend face came into view. "Well hello my beautiful little bird. I've missed you so much. Did your package come today?" He questioned. The box had specific instructions to open it with him watching. It was packed full of her favorite things, including her expensive tea that he had imported from China, her favorite candies, a few candles, a red silk nighty and a new special toy. He already been away two weeks for business and he knew despite her constant need to be alone he didn’t want her to lonely without him.

“Hello.” Came her soft monotone voice. Raven let her violet hair fall down her cheek and into her eyes as she opened the package in front of the computer screen. She eyed every piece as a small smile came and went from her mouth.  "This very thoughtful of you Jay.” She mused pulling out the nighty. She nearly quipped him with a comment about buying things she’d only wear for him, then she stopped looking at the item at the very bottom. Curiously she picked up the object her eyes reading the package. Color flooded her cheeks as she put it down and look at him. "Thank you… I think.” She paused giving him a look that screamed what did you do?

His sickly devilish smile seem to only get bigger. “You don’t seem to like your gift, bird?" he licked his lips.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to do with it." She commented back honestly. Before meeting the sex god himself, Raven had been very reserved. A prude basically. The only time she had experienced a sex toy was three months into their relationship and she had her eyes blind folded the entire time.  

"Since I'm not there to make you sing my bird, I want to watch you make yourself sing." He said as plain as day. 

As if he was speaking greek, one of the languages she wasn’t fluent in, she just blinked at him. "I'm suppose to touch myself?"

"Yes Bird. Do you not miss my touch?" he pouted.

This only caused the Empath to sigh. “I do, very badly, but I don't think it will work for me… I never did anything to my body. I let you take care of my needs."

"Why not beautiful? I’m not there. What if I walk you through it?" He pleaded. The gears in her brain began to work. She doubt that anything would come from this, but if she did manage to… climax, she would be happier. It released all that tension she pent up. She clicked her tongue sighing. "Oh alright, but I don’t expect much."

And just like magic his devious grin was on his mouth. His green eyes sparked with excitement. "How about you start by putting on that little nighty I bought you."

 

Raven picked up the silk cloth and the toy going to open it while she was in the bathroom. She disappeared for a little bit before coming back out in the red silk nightie. It fit her perfectly with a plunging neckline. She licked her lips holding her hair up. She never admitted to being sexy. She could dress how he wanted but when it came down to it. Raven would always be Raven. “Okay now what?” She questioned. 

His eyes nearly popped out his head as he studied her body. Was mere seconds before he was hard as a rock. "You are so fucking sexy.” He shook his head. “Seriously your better than porn. Dance for me baby, show me how good you look."

Holding back a laugh she rose a brow. “Dance? When have you ever seen me dance?” 

_ Never.  _

That was another thing Raven refused. She wouldn’t do anything that was superficial. He let out a soft chuckle. “Okay fine will you just bend over and show me your ass.” There was a loud sigh as she turned did what he asked. 

“I will never understand why you are so attracted to my-” She was interrupted with a loud moan. 

“Fuck Bird… I want you so bad.Crawl onto our bed baby.” Her stomach tightened at the sound of him. She shimmed on to the bed moving the laptop as to not lay on it. 

"Mmm perfect baby. You look delicious." He purred in a low voice.

She shifted onto her back moving the laptop so it was fixed on her.  He smiled shifting. "Play with your nipples baby you know the way.” 

Everything she did was hesitant like she wasn't sure how to move correctly. Her hands ran up the side of her body she arched and she whimpered and let her fingers brushed over her nipples causing them to peak. She had to focus very hard letting him feel her thoughts. 

He watched her every move. "Alright bird, close your eyes. Remember to me you are the sexiest women alive. There is no space between us. Just you and me and what we need.” His voice was low and husky. "I know how much you love it when I pinch your nipple and rubbed those beautiful breasts of yours. So imagine that it's my hands."

Raven closed her eyes moaning deeper as she pinched, pulled, and squeezed her chest doing her best to mimic the way Jason made her feel. Her hands were so much smaller than his making her efforts harder. After a long while she hummed as she was getting more and more turned on

"Mmm that's it my sexy little Bird." He moaned himself. "Reach your hands down your body baby.” His own hand began to remove his pants. 

Raven followed his instructions to a T. Moaning her hand brushed over the fabric of her open hole panties. She pulled the front screen down so he could see more of where her fingers were going.

"There's that beautiful little bead. I love the notes you make when I pinch it." He commented doing his best to rub his own tip. 

Raven pinched her clit moaning for him. "I wish you were here."

"Mmmm me too baby. Okay turn it on babe. Put it against what you just touched." She bit her lip Locating the toy next to her she pressed the bottom button. The soft buzzing sounded she scooted back so he could see. She let out a gasping moan as the top of it brushed against her clit.

He felt his hips jump. "Mmmmm that's it baby." he watched her. "Mmm push it tight baby." Pressing harder she moaned and looked at him. Her eyes bright. "That's it baby feel it moving up and down?" He praised.

"Yes I want you." She whimpered. 

He whimpered. "I know bird. Push it in a little love."

She bit her lip moving the tip of the object down to her core.

"Mmm don't stop bird." His hand was pumping vigorously.  

She moaned as her voice cracked. "Jayyyyyy." She arched as her body tighten white light feeling her senses. 

"Sing for me bird!" Her lover commanded. 

She nodded biting her lip before she pushed it in and out of her body. "Jasson!"

What he wouldn’t give to crawl right though that screen. "Fuck yes bird." 

“Come with me baby." She moaned knowing him all to well.

He whimpered stroking himself. He was already closer than he expected. "Raven!!"

She gasped her eyes rolling back as she came around the object. After long moment of them catching their breaths Raven sighed. 

"fuck bird that's amazing."

She sighed looking at him the vibrator still inside her. "Can you come home now?"

"Soon baby... How was that?"

She rolled her eyes. "It as nice but it will never compare to your big thick cock." She replied plainly, never one to sugar coat anything. 

He whined cleaning the cum from his stomach . "I know but I may make you do this again when I'm home"

She smirked looking at him her eyes danced with pleasure. “If you were here I’d suck you off until you came again.”

He moaned still sensitive. "Mmmm... you know I always return the favor."

Raven smiled. "Come home Jason my body misses your touch."

"Two more days baby. Just two more days."

She sighed as began cleaning up. She knew it was a long shot but she had hoped. "I think I’m going to go bathe my candles are calling me." She told him. He gave her small smile wishing he could be there to soak with her. 

“I love you Bird.” 

"Good Night. Talk you tomorrow." She kissed her fingers and sent a magic spark through the screen letting it shock his fingers. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
